Tokyo Angel
by Dream-Walker1436
Summary: AU.There is talk of an angel in Tokyo,and an assassination attempt on one of Inutashio’s sons.After years spent apart,Inuyasha living a life of privilege and Kagome fighting to survive,can fate bring these two back together?First fanfic flames welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. Though who would ever mistake me for owning Inuyasha? _

Summery: AU. There is talk of an angel in Tokyo, and an assassination attempt on one of Inutashio's sons. After years spent apart, Inuyasha living a life of privilege and hardships and Kagome fighting to survive, can fate bring these two back together? 

Chapter One – Run, Run, Run as Fast as You Can

_**The Meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.**_

_**-Carl Jung**_

She briefly wondered how it would feel to be kissed by his lips, to hear his voice directed at her, his hard golden eyes soften to warm amber when they land on her, if only for a moment. She would make that moment last for the rest of her life. 

But it would be hard to kiss nothing and she grudgingly admitted that she was nothing. She had spent years being ignored by her classmates and teachers, but what really convinced her was _Him_. Getting beat, and all they while having your tormentor call you nothing, being treated as something subhuman for two years had showed her how worthless she really was. But really it wasn't the abuse that convinced her, she was stronger than that, it was the fact that no one noticed, no one asked or seemed to care.

When she had first moved in with him, she withstood the beatings because she was scared he would go after Sota if she fought but also because she held a hope so bright and naïve that someone would notice the bruises and ask, "Are you alright?" But with every new punch, kick, slap, stomp, with every crack of the whip and crunch of bone, her hope dimmed and finally died. Then she took the beatings only for Sota. She held no dream of a white knight coming to her rescue.

But to keep her sane, she created fantasies of a silver haired young man that held her, kissed her. _Saw_ her. It kept a small part of her old self flickering inside. So what if they were girlish, and destined to never even enter the realm of possibility. The only down side to her fantasies was that she had to watch him act them out with someone else, as she watched from the shadows. That is a whole different kind of torture, she quickly learned.

She supposes her whole fixation about Inuyasha came from the fact that they had been best friends once upon a time. When he had showed up in the middle of first grade, everyone had shunned him because of his mixed heritage. It was the time before it was okay in society to be a hanyou, a violent and disturbing part of time.

And though Kagome had heard everything they said about him, she was too little to understand why no one seemed to like the little boy with cute little dog ears and sad gold eyes. She had invited him to sit next to her and he had stared at her like she was an alien talking a foreign language. When he continued to just stand there, staring at her, she grabbed his hand and tugged him over to her table. He jerked as if an electric shock went through him and she thought he muttered, "Okay, okay. Stubborn bitch." Kagome chose to ignore his potty mouth and when recess came, had defended him when Koga had started to pick a fight with him. They quickly became friends after that, both of them defending the other, and keeping each other company as they were both ignored by their classmates.

As they became better friends, they had taken the swings as theirs, going to them every recess. In forth grade they had been at the swings as usual, Inuyasha sitting and Kagome gently swinging, he had confessed to hating his flowing white hair, amber eyes, and puppy dog ears that swiveled even when he slept. He hated them because they marked him as hanyou, as a half-breed.

Kagome had come to a grinding halt beside her friend, her brown eyes wide and innocent. "But Inuyasha," Kagome had exclaimed, reaching out a hand to rub his ears, "they're adorable! Besides you're hair and eyes are pretty." She had smiled brightly at him, still rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha had been startled, jerking his head up to stare open mouthed at her. As they looked at each other, Inuyasha had started to purr, a soft, gentle sound. Kagome giggled, breaking him out of his trance. He pulled his soft, furry ears out of her touch, a deep red blush gracing his cheeks. Kagome had felt her blush climb up her face, her words replaying in her head.

An awkward silence had fallen between them, both refusing to look at the other. Kagome was berating herself for what she had said when warm, slightly rough fingers had clasp her hand in a tight clasp. Her eyes jumping to him, she was surprised to see him softly smiling. He had let go and started to swing, pretending that she hadn't said anything embarrassing. But Kagome had caught him smiling to himself through out the day. After that, when they were alone in their bedrooms or somewhere else, Inuyasha would allow her to pet his ears, eventually even letting her brush his hair.

She could still remember her first day of sixth grade, how happy she was to finally see Inuyasha again after three months apart. That summer had been a hard one, the first they had spent apart since first grade. In fact they hadn't spent more than three days apart since first grade.

Kagome had spent her summer in America, visiting her aunt that had moved there. And though she loved her aunt, she was happy her family was returning to Japan so she could see Inuyasha again. But while she had been away something had happened in Japan. When talking to Inuyasha on the phone he had sounded happy, and carefree, in fact he had rushed her off the phone the last few times they had talked. Kagome figured she would tell him off, then forgive him once he did that cute little whine in the back of his throat that she loved.

But when she walked through the door to her classroom, she was shocked to see Inuyasha in the middle of a group of smiling, laughing kids. And he was laughing with them, his eyes shining in that way that he had only done before with her. He had spotted her and broke away from the group, coming to her giving her a hug, rambling on about how everything had changed, the brightest smile she had ever seen gracing his lips. 

She had felt both happy and sad; happy that Inuyasha was finally accepted by his peers but sad that she would now have to share her friend. Inuyasha became popular very fast, and Kagome became jealous of the girls that gave him goo goo eyes and annoyed at how he would practically bloat with his ego. But as the weeks went by, Inuyasha started to become more distant, and when she tried to talk with him about it, he would become angry. It usually ended with her in tears, and him stomping away. Eventually she would spend her recesses alone, silently sitting in a swing.

Everyone ignored her, pretending that she wasn't there. It had been that way ever since first grade but it wasn't that bad before because she had Inuyasha to talk to, to play with. But now he was avoiding her. 

"Why doesn't anyone want to be your friend, Kagome? Why does everyone ignore you?" He had asked once in a slightly accusing tone. He stood over her, scowling waiting for her answer, his mouth scrunched into a thin line. But she refused to answer him and he had grown mad, his ears twitching like mad. He didn't understand why she refused to tell him. She couldn't hurt him, couldn't tell him that it was because of _him_ that they refused to be her friend. It seemed that it was okay to befriend Inuyasha now that it was acceptable but they couldn't forgive her for choosing him over all of them, over her own kind. She couldn't so she took his yelling and ranting, and was hardly surprised when he ignored her for the first time the next day.

"Inuyasha, can we please talk?" She begged him, but he had ignored her. She kept asking, pleading with him to just talk to her. In her head she was crying, breaking, yelling at him not to ignore her, to stay her friend.

"Why don't you stop being a big baby? Stop whining and being a bitch." He had turned on her, his words cutting away at her skin. He mocked her in front of his new friends, and amid their laughter she walked away. For a second she thought she saw remorse clouding his eyes, but as his laughter was added to theirs she figured she just imagined it.

For a while she had to deal with the taunts, but as those grew old, everyone just ignored her. She adapted to being invisible, sticking to corners and end of the lines, trying to pretend that it didn't hurt, that nothing hurt.

Soon no one paid her any mind, even teachers. After a few years it just became the thing to do to ignore the nothing girl. It became so natural that people didn't even now they did it. She noticed though, it still hurt every time, from sixth grade to a senior in high school.

Kagome moaned softly, leaning against a tree to catch her breath, praying her wounds wouldn't open and start bleeding again. She had also grown accustomed to pain in these long years.

The year her grandfather died, two years after her parents, she and her brother were shipped to Naraku as his foster kids. That was when she learned the true nature of pain, a feeling so powerful that you wished for death, prayed for oblivion. But she refused to give in because she couldn't leave her brother. The first time Naraku had touched Soda, Kagome had snuck him away and shipped him off to her aunt in America. She said she could take one of them from the start but they wanted to stay together, but that was no longer an option. After seeing him onto the plane, and a teary good bye, Kagome had runaway from her foster home, never looking back.

Her heart was beating so hard it hurt, her mouth a dry desert. She took a quick inventory of her body, happy to find that she wasn't that hurt. A miracle.

There was one good thing about her, and Kagome thanked god every day she was born one. She was a miko, a miko with an extraordinary talent at healing. Which is a good thing, other wise she would of perished a long time ago. She didn't really think about her powers until Naraku. She had to learn a lot of things very quickly to stay alive. She learned to mask her scent, to make barriers, to purify and heal by touch. And even though she would never be able to get enough courage to use them, she learned to conjure weapons out of thin air.

"Kagome . . . I know your there." The hiss wrapped around her, raising the hair on the back of her neck. The very sound radiated evil.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, fear dilating them, terror stalling her breath. She quickly secured the barrier that masked her scent and the one that glowed a soft pink behind her. Then as silent as a mouse, ran away. He would never take her back she would rather die.

Kagome ran through the forest that had been her haven for two years, the trees flashing by in a blur. Her lungs burned and her legs screamed but she didn't dare stop to take another rest, afraid he would catch her. Up ahead she could see the forest clearing and then she was out of the forest and running toward the brightly lit city. It was two in the morning but the city was still lit up, glowing lightly in the night. 

She could hear her heart beat in her ears, her breath jagged as she ran. When she finally reached the towering buildings with the shadows thick in between, she could breath a little easier. She was safe for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Well, that's it for now!

How did you like it? Hit the little button below and tell me.

Finals are this week so it might take me three or four days to get the next chapter up.

The next chapter is longer, promise.

Chow for now!

- Dream-Walker1436


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me._

Summery: AU. There is talk of an angel in Tokyo, and an assassination attempt on one of Inutashio's sons. After years spent apart, Inuyasha living a life of privilege and hardships and Kagome fighting to survive, can fate bring these two back together? 

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Two – Healing Hands**

"_**I had a dream that my life would be different from this hell I am living, so different from what it seemed. Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."**_

_**-Victor Hugo**_

She slinked in the shadows, her black hoodie pulled tightly around her, the hood hanging limply in her face, guarding it from spying eyes. Kagome walked down the streets, at times backtracking and taking streets that she didn't know. If Naraku was tracking her, she wanted to make it as hard as possible to find her. 

Kagome blended perfectly in with the dark shadows, her black hoodie, black t-shirt, and black jeans were picked out just for that reason. And as an added bonus, when she bled the bright red didn't appear on her clothes, guaranteeing that she could wear them again. She hated to think how badly stained her clothes would be if they were white. She shuddered to think it.

Turning down a partially deserted street, Kagome moved closer to the buildings feeling that something was wrong. Nothing was around but there was . . . 

"Fuck!" Kagome found their auras when the man cussed stepping out from the alley up ahead. Crouching down to the alley next to her, she could see him shakily holding a gun, his other hand clutched tightly over his mouth. "Why the fuck did you bring your fucking sword? The tranquilizers took him down!" His face scrunched up in disgust and fear, "Oh fuck!" He said quietly, his face losing all it's coloring and he turned just in time to puke in the street.

Over the sound of the man violently retching, Kagome could just make out the sound of laughter coming from the alley. A second man stepped out from the dark, carrying a large sword swung over his shoulder. He was handsome in a pretty boy way, but his eyes were so cold that it made him look dangerous, capable of anything without remorse. He was still laughing and didn't seem to mind that the dark black liquid smeared across the sharp metal was dripping behind him onto the cement. 

"Pussy. It was just a little blood." He slowly smiled, a twisted little smile that made him even more handsome and held up a black bag like it was a his latest kill on the hunt, and with a shudder Kagome realized that it could in fact be true. "Got it. Now let's go, I'm hungry." He walked past the man who was now dry heaving and walked to a black jaguar, opening the trunk and throwing in the black bag. It made a heavy thud and Kagome closed her eyes in a vain attempt to block out the terrible images that threatened to invade her mind. When she opened her eyes again it was to find the man with the scary eyes cleaning the blade of his sword with a white rag that was now dyed a dark red. He sighed as he looked at the sick man, "Can we leave? Now?" Impatience tinted his voice and he looked back at his sword then at the man a sick smile on his face, and his eyes twinkling madly.

The other man must have seen the look because he stood quickly, and got in the drivers seat, buckling his belt, "Okay, let's go." His voice was slightly high pitched, a touch of panic residing in it.

Sword man looked a little disappointed, but he gently put his sword in the trunk and walked to the passenger side and got in, closing the door with a small 'snap'. Then the engine started and they drove away down the road, never knowing that wide brown eyes watched the whole time.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kagome stood and quickly walked to the alley ahead, apprehension creeping up her spine. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, and then she took a deep breath and looked into the dark shadows.

Black, that was all she saw, and for a second Kagome was grateful. But then she heard a soft, almost silent moan and her heart sank. She debated for half a second with herself then shakily entered the alley. Flashes of other beaten and broken bodies flooded her head, she heard their moaning and pleas all over again. There had been nights when she had gotten spooked living in the forest and had walked the streets of Tokyo until the sun rose over the buildings, and it was on these nights that she would come across the people who had been left as nothing, thrown into dirty rat infested alleys like yesterdays trash. And she would help them, but she never got used to the blood that seeped through her clothes to touch her skin, or the look of torn skin laying open to display the contents it was entrusted to protect. She never got used to the violence behind it all, and she fervently hoped the day she did was the day she died.

Slowly advancing inward, she could just make out a figure lying on the ground. But it was strange, there seemed to be something slightly glowing around their head, covering their face from her view. Creeping closer, Kagome saw that it looked like silver silk, almost fluid. Then she realized that the silver silk was hair, and she felt light headed. All her breath was forced from her lungs and Kagome was thrown to her childhood.

(Flashback)

"Oh my god, oh my god." A ten-year-old Kagome kept repeating, her eyes glued to the red gushing from her friends' leg. She absently pushed back his silver bangs from his forehead, giving comfort and at the same time taking some from him. "Oh, SHIT!" Tears formed in her eyes and her world tunneled in to that red, red blood. Inuyasha's blood.

"Don't cry, Kagome." Inuyasha whined, his eyes pleading with her. "Come on, you know I heal fast. I'm not a weak human remember? See, it's already stopped bleeding." He reached down to show her that it had indeed stopped bleeding but the skin was still ripped open from when a boy pushed him off the slide, calling him 'half-breed' afterwards.

Kagome stared at the open wound, but couldn't see anything but red. Then she saw nothing but black and passed out in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha sighed and laid her in his lap so she could be comfortable, softly running his fingers through her hair and down her smooth skin along her jaw.

"What I'm I going to do with you, Kagome?" 

(End Flashback)

Kagome dragged herself to the present, and quickly dropped to his side. His hair glowed silver in the dark, calling to her. Blood was pooled around him; it was still flowing freely from his shoulder where Kagome was horrified to see that his arm was gone, leaving in it's place a bloody stump. The cut was clean, and had even gone through the bone smoothly. Kagome had to look away and force down the vomit that threatened to spill from her mouth, her world tilting as all she saw was red. Turning back to him she straightened her spine, determined to help him even though she felt like passing out. 

Reaching out a shaking hand she pushed his hair away from his face and when she could finally see his face, she jerked back her hand like she had be burned. It wasn't Inuyasha but his brother, Sessomaru. She stared at him in shock and only when his blood touched her knee and she felt the warm sticky substance sink through her jeans.

She jumped into action, putting her hands around his stump to try and stop the bleeding but it just flowed through her fingers. She squeezed harder, determined to heal him, to make sure he was okay. Her hands started to glow a bright pink and she braced herself for the pain. It came over her like a wave and she grinded her teeth against it; her shoulder felt like it was on fire and her arm started to go numb but all that mattered was that the shoulder beneath her hands stopped bleeding But it was scabbing over, the skin starting to heal over the fleshy mess.

"No. No, I want him whole." She softly whispered and she took one hand away from his healing shoulder to clasp his intact arm. His arm glowed a faint purple, and his stump stopped healing, instead it was engulfed in a blinding purple light that took the shape of the arm that should have been there.

Black spots swam in front of her eyes, and Kagome tried to blink them away but that only seemed to make it worse. Her arms felt like jelly, and her hands felt like they were laying on burning embers. She was using a lot of her energy, and had to fight tunnel vision. His nonexistent arm made out of light solidified under her hand and she felt hope. Her own wounds started to bleed, as she called on her power to heal his body and ignored her own.

Suddenly his arm flexed under her hand and before she could think about what that meant, his hand was around her throat, his claws digging slightly at her fragile skin making small drops of blood to form. But she paid him no mind, she didn't dare allow her attention to wander, afraid of what could happen.

"What are you doing, Miko?" His cold voice reached her but she couldn't talk, all she could do was hold on tighter to his arms. She knew the moment he realized that he no longer had both of his arms. He moved his arm only to find that a stump could weakly move and he dug his claws even deeper into her skin. She could feel the burning and knew that it was from the poison in his claws. "What have you done to this Sessomaru!" He hissed and Kagome saw his eyes flash red before going back to his natural cold amber.

"Noth . . . nothing. Not me." She couldn't talk, she didn't have enough space in her brain to do both, talk and heal. So she put everything into her eyes, pleading with him to let her finish.

Sessomaru looked at the human before him, and for some reason he couldn't say he felt himself lowering his hand. He validated his actions by saying that he could smell no lie or malice coming from this girl but only truth and sincerity. She made no sign of relief as he retracted his claws from her throat, which vaguely surprised him. Usually people coward at his mere glare, and he felt admiration for her despite his better judgment. 

He looked down at his arm, or more accurately where his arm should be but instead a weird light laid. He didn't feel any pain, only a warmth that spread through out his body. He supposes that would be the miko's doing. He looked back at the girl above him, and felt a brief flash of recognition. But it was gone before he could figure it out. Her face was thrown into shadows because of her hood, but he could easily see her face. She was pretty but it wasn't that that kept him looking at her. He felt that he should know her, and her face was slightly familiar. Her scent was . . . he couldn't smell her scent. Strange.

Her eyes were closed tightly; sweat rolling down her face that was twisted in a look of pain. As he looked upon her he saw a trail of blood gently roll down from her nose. Suddenly a hot spark traveled his newly formed arm and the miko sighed softly, "Done."

Her hands were still glowing, as were his arm, but both her slowing fading. Sessomaru flexed both of his hands and arms and couldn't tell any difference between them. As he was about to opened his mouth and demand the Miko tell him how he became in this position, he found she was no longer there, but that his annoying little brother Inuyasha stood over him.

Kagome didn't even have time to move before an arm connected with her, throwing her into a very solid brick wall. Her head made a very sick sound, like a melon falling on the floor. As she fell to the ground, she heard an omniscient 'crack!' along her side and then a deep burning pain. Her rib was broke. Again. She heard a ringing in her ears, and she was having trouble breathing. For an eternity, but really only a minute, she laid still to catch her breath. But when she slowly sat up, and looked up, her breath left her again. Because there was Inuyasha. Yelling at his brother.

Kagome closed her eyes and told herself to breath. Just breath. But one thought kept repeating itself in her head, "Fuck." And it was heartfelt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Well, how did you like it? Would you please Review my story?

I would like to thank Alternative Angel for being the first person to review my story. Thank You. So I put this up faster than I thought, but it'll be a few days for the next chapter. 

What do you think is going to happen? What happened to Sessomaru? Who were those men? Who were they working for? All these and more to be answered in later chapters!

Anyway I would like to clarify that this is rated M for language, violence, and adult themes (That means sweetly sour lemons in later chapters ;) If your confused or just have a question, review and I'll answer it.

Till next time, my amigos!

Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me._

Summery: AU. There is talk about an angel in Tokyo, and an assassination attempt on one of Inutashio's sons. After years spent apart, Inuyasha living a life of privilege and Kagome fighting to survive, can fate bring these two back together?

Tokyo AngelChapter Three – Long Time, No See

"_**I no doubt deserved my enemies,**_

_**But I don't believe I deserved my friends."**_

_**-Walt Whitman**_

"Fuck, Sesso, what the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief at his brother's white dressed shirt, the sleeve sliced away at the shoulder. Blood was soaked down his side and the scarlet stood out greatly against the stark white, but strangely none marred his arm. Inuyasha stepped toward his brother and gently sniffed at the red stain, his lip curling at the smell of Sessomaru's blood.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it is my blood." Sessomaru smirked, his eyes flickering behind Inuyasha before coming back to his brothers gold eyes, "And please censor your language." He added quietly as three other people came running into the alley, one of them yelling when she saw Sessomaru.

"Sessy, Sessy, Oh my god, WHAT happened to you? Are you all right?" A slight young woman ran to the towering lord, her small hands running over his arms, shoulder, and any other body part to try and find the source of the blood. "Who did this! Did they hurt you?" She sounded ready to go after the people herself, and with the fire blazing in her eyes, the determined tilt to her chin, and the stubborn set to her mouth it was possible that she was indeed thinking just that.

Kagome looked on in shock as a ridiculously small girl started to tug and push up Sessomaru's shirt to try and find the source of the blood. But what made Kagome go into a stupor was the fact that Sessomaru wasn't trying to stop her, and that as the small woman pushed up his shirt and passed her hands over his skin, a faint blush bloomed across his cheeks and nose and he looked faintly embarrassed. The Sessomaru she remembered was silent, stoic, and taciturn. But he always had kind eyes when he looked at her, and had even played house with her when Inuyasha was sick.

"See, Rin, I told you nothing would happen to him." A tall boy with violet eyes, whom Kagome recognized as Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku, said as he stepped closer to the blushing youkie and took in the amount of blood, "Well, not much." Rin shooed him away, and went back to fussing over Sessomaru.

Miroku sighed and went back over to the other girl who had run in with him. "Alas, my dear Sango, my insights are yet again spurned by the people I try to help."

Sango snorted and rolled her soft brown eyes. Kagome had seen this woman hanging around with Inuyasha as well, and had thought that she would like her upon meeting her. She liked that she was almost as tall as Miroku, feminine but solid, and didn't take any crap from anyone. Even her clothes proclaimed her personality fairly well, as she wore a dark blue shirt with the words "Bite Me" printed across the front above softly smiling feminine lips.

All of them were looking to Sessomaru and hadn't noticed her, not even Inuyasha who had been the one to knock her into a BRICK WALL. Slowly standing, wincing at the pain in her side, she saw Sessomaru glance at her, acknowledge her with a slight nod and felt slightly grateful for it. Which was pitiful if you think about it, feeling grateful that _he_ acknowledged _her_, after _she_ saved _him_. Well, maybe 'saved' is too strong a word, but still.

She ignored them as they had ignored her, and concentrated on trying to compartmentalize the pain and store it away. She had learned to do this, and found it tremendously useful when she felt like crying with the pain racking her body, and passing out. It made the pain bearable and leaving her able to function normally, though she briefly wondered if even the presence of such a talent made her abnormal.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of something moving, and remembered that he had thrown someone off of Sessomaru when he arrived. "Who the fucks are you? And what the hell were you doing to my brother?" He stared at the person standing before him, and was surprised at how small he was. He was tall, only a head shorter than him himself but was skinny, his clothes hanging off of his petite frame. Taking a deep breath, he was suspicious and disturbed not to smell a scent coming from this man.

He kept his head down and used his hood to hide his face from view, and Inuyasha found himself growing impatient from his continuing silence. "I said who the hell are you, Asshole! I have no problem with kicking your ass, even if you're a laughably scrawny man." Baring his fangs at the boy, he felt a vague unease at the way he was acting, and that didn't make any sense at all.

"Please stop, Inuyasha. Not only are you insulting me by insinuating that such a . . . small person could harm me, but your also insulting this woman who helped me." Sessomaru stepped in front of his brother and stared at the black angel who was hiding in the shadows. "Are you alright? What is your name."

Kagome looked up and was met with the most disturbing scene she had seen in a long time. They were all looking at her, all of them waiting for an answer. What was the question? Her name? She didn't want them to know her name, didn't want them to know that this is what she became. "I'm fine. Uh, I take it you're all right now?"

Her voice was sweet, melodious, definitely feminine but rusted, like an old guitar. Even though her voice was soft, and a little wispy, Inuyasha felt that he should know this girl. Even her face was familiar, even if the right half of it was slightly swollen and discolored. But he couldn't place her, his mind refusing to cooperate and he growled out in frustration. "He's fine. Have we met before, wench? You seem familiar." Her eyes opened wide in surprise and he felt a moment of satisfaction, knowing that he was right.

"I must admit that you seem familiar to me also." Sessomaru probed her with his eyes, trying in vain to remember where he had seen her. "Why can't I smell you?"

At first Kagome was insulted that they couldn't remember her, she was their friend and a part of their family for five years, surely they would at least remember her scent. But then she remembered that she had her scent shield up. She tried to step farther away from them, but when she moved her ribs protested loudly and she clutched her right side, wincing at the deep burning.

Inuyasha stepped forward when the girl clutched at her side and for a second he was afraid she would topple to the ground, completely forgetting that this was the girl that he believed to hurt his brother just seconds before. But the moment he moved to go to her side, her eyes hardened and she straightened, thrusting her hand in front of her, and a very strong pink shield appeared to stop him, or anyone for that matter, to come near her. Inuyasha stared at the girl, the realization that she was a miko registering in the back of his mind, but the one thing that held him captive was the fear in her eyes, fear of him. It didn't matter that he couldn't smell it, he could see it plainly enough. And for some bizarre reason, that cut deep and he had a hard time concealing the hurt in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Inuyasha," Sango said stepping forward, "He can be gruff but he won't hurt you." Sango eyed the miko shield and then looked at Sessomaru and Inuyasha, concern for them appearing in her eyes. "He's a big puppy, honest."

Inuyasha glared at Sango while Kagome snorted and gripped her side even tighter, ignoring the jolt of pain that ran through her. "Yah, uh, I'll stay on the safe side." She didn't feel sorry for causing the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes; she survived by being on the defensive and expecting the unexpected. It was a habit she wasn't going to apologize for.

Sessomaru eyed the barrier also but no wariness clouded his mind, only admiration at how strong it was even though she was hurt and obviously tired. "Miko, put down your barrier. My brother is an idiot and attacked without thinking; he will not harm you again." He waited but when she only stared back out at them, swaying slightly he spoke again. "I, Sessomaru Takahashi, son of Lord Inutashio and Lady Amaya, promise you on my honor that I will not allow harm to befall you." He sounded slightly irate.

Kagome looked at Sessomaru but called down her barrier immediately. Sessomaru would never allow anything to harm her now, not after giving his word. Sessomaru nodded, and Kagome looked away. "If your fine and everything, I think I should go."

Kagome moved a half a step back, when suddenly her hand was captured in between two warm, slightly soft hands. "Before you leave, Beautiful Lady, I would like to ask you one question." Miroku gently kissed the top of her hand, his breath fanning over her skin. "Would you do me the great honor of bearing my children?" He looked up at her and she could easily see his eyes laughing merrily up at her, even thou his face was set in a serious expression.

Kagome stared down at this strange boy kneeling before her and vaguely heard growling and could just make out Sango's eye twitching but she was mesmerized by this boy's laughing eyes, and twitching mouth. She knew he did this to every girl, and had even witnessed it before, but right now she found it extremely humorous considering the circumstance. They were in a dirty alley, two of them had blood on them, she was hurt, tired, hungry, and suffering a little from emotional shock. She still had warm sticky blood covering her hands, one of which was trapped in between his two large ones, but he didn't seem to care or maybe he just hadn't noticed yet. She knew she looked a fright, with her bruised face and messed hair; she might even have a little smudge of blood on it. And here he was, kneeling in a filthy alley (possibly in a puddle of piss) asking her to bear her children. So, it was gallows humor, it was still humor.

She wanted to laugh, but settled for smiling. "What would you do if I said yes?" She heard the growl suddenly cut off, and could _feel_ the surprise from everybody, but what made her laugh out loud, really laugh for the first time in two years, was the way Miroku's eyes became huge in his face and she knew he had no idea what he would do if a woman said yes.

Her laugh filled the silent area and made Inuyasha happy. She didn't look like she laughed all that much and he was happy that she was, but hot jealousy rushed through his blood that it was Miroku holding her hand, Miroku who made that magical sound come out her mouth.

Her laugh triggered a memory and suddenly he wasn't in the alley, smelling piss and blood, no, he was at his old house chasing after _her_, playing tag, her laughter floating on the air to him. He could clearly see one memory so very well, as if it was just happened yesterday. They were in six grade and she had came to his house and her eyes had seemed sad, lost even though she smiled at him. He saw her smiling face as he laid his head in her lap, her strange gray eyes looking down at him with her slowing rubbing his ears and her hand sliding through his hair. "Inuyasha," she had softly whispered when she thought him asleep, her hot moist breath caressing his ear, "Don't forget me. Whatever you do, please, don't forget me." Her voice had been shaken and husky, desperation hidden away in her words, and he wasn't surprised when he smelled salt water. He pretended to be asleep even though he could feel her tears softly plopping on his forehead, his cheeks, nose and even his lips. As softly as they fell she wiped them away, silent though she cried.

He had felt so confused by her plea and wanted to ask why she would ask that of him. But he pretended to be asleep, and he still pretended when she tenderly replaced her lap with a pillow, lovingly brushing his hair out of his face, silent as she stood and walked out his room. He had still been laying there hours after he heard her shut the front door. Pretending.

"Kagome." He said her name on a sigh, and he saw Sessomaru sharply jerk his head at him, his surprise quickly hidden. He was in shock, complete and utter shock. This couldn't be Kagome, couldn't be the soft, loving girl he had abandon. Her eyes had been such a light color, almost silver, not this dark steel color. How could this be her?

Kagome abruptly stopped her laughter, self- conscious but lighter. She hadn't laughed in such a long time that she was afraid she had forgotten how. Something had shifted in her, as if a part of her she thought dead had risen from it's grave to burn bright again. It was a small part, but she felt that tiny inner glow like a wildly blessed inferno in the cold wastelands of her soul. It gave her strength, and as she straightened she thought it felt good to laugh. Slowly pulling her hand from the limp grasp of Miroku she looked around and was disconcerted to find the two brothers looking at her so intently. She felt like she had two powerful beams on her, she could practically feel their eyes.

"Kagome?"

It had been a long time since she heard her name being used without hate, malice, or rage coloring it; it sounded completely different the way Inuyasha said it, as if afraid she would float away if he said it too loud. He said her name almost reverently, as if he missed her. She stared at him blankly, wondering how he figured it out. If she should acknowledge him and confirm that, yes she was Kagome. But for some reason all she could do was look at him; at his slightly glazed eyes and parted lips. Maybe it was just her but she thought he looked afraid, happy, ashamed and joyful all at once. She felt suddenly exposed at the way he was looking at her, as if he could see inside her if he just looked hard enough.

"Kagome? Are you Kagome?" Sessomaru said loudly and when Kagome looked at him she was surprised to see that he looked a little hopeful, a little suspicious. Hell, she was surprised she could still read his feelings.

Then she smirked the way she learned from Inuyasha, mischief suddenly dancing in her dark silver eyes. "Hi, Fluffy."

WWWWWWWWW

;) I was going to make this a really long chapter, but it's three in the morning and I'm tired.

I didn't know about this chapter, I thought it was lacking something. Was it?

Anyway, the next chapter I'm really excited about. I'll give you a hint: Kagome's past is revealed a little. Only a little.

**READ IMPORTANT READ: **I let my friend read this story before posting it and she said that I should get rid of the quotes; that they distract the reader. I kinda like them, but you're my readers so tell me what _you_ think.

**mboosant cee noo mis been sleewapk (I'll see you again tomorrow)**

**-Dream-Walker1436**


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Angel Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. Tokyo AngelChapter Four – Misunderstood and Miscommunication

"_**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family.**_

_**Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."**_

_**-John Howard, "Families**_

Sessomaru actually winced at the endearment, and his cheeks colored just slightly. Kagome had never felt so proud of herself.

"Fluffy, huh?" Rin looked up at the man at her side and smiled, her eyes full of tenderness.

Sessomaru cleared his throat and refused to look at her. "So I take it you are Kagome then?" His eyes were cold, as they always are, but Kagome didn't take it personally.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, looked into his eyes, and she put as much indifference she could into her eyes. "Hello, Inuyasha. You've been well, I hope?" Kagome mentally padded herself on her back at the cool tone of her voice.

Inuyasha stared at her, his gold eyes captivating and suddenly very warm. "How hurt are you? I didn't know . . . I didn't. . . mean. . ." His voice faded away, but he refused to look away from her silver orbs. In the silence that followed he traced her face, noticing the changes that marked her features. Her mouth was a little fuller, her nose more defined, her cheekbones more pronounced, but that might be from the fact that she was obviously underfed. Her eyes were the one feature that had changed the most. They were still beautiful silver, but instead of being warm they had turned to cold steel. There was just enough that was the same to see the girl she had once been.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit." He fiercely said, his voice deep. "You couldn't even walk when you tried. Fuck, your still holding your side. You're anything but 'fine.'" He couldn't explain the protectiveness that overcame him, how it charged through his blood at the sight of Kagome hurt, even after all these years apart it seems that his attachment to her hasn't diminished.

"If you know my body so much better than me, why did you even ask?" Snapped Kagome, her eyes showing a fierce fire.

"I didn't expect you to lie, that's why bitch!" Inuyasha knew, he just _knew_ he should keep his mouth firmly shut, but that was wishful thinking- he never could stay quiet, not even when it was in his best interest.

"Okay, that's it. Inuyasha shut the hell up, before I lose my temper." Sango glared at Inuyasha and when he opened his mouth to yell at _her_ she put up her hand and refused to acknowledge him. "Sorry about Inuyasha, he's a little hotheaded. But you know each other, so you know that." Sango looked around at the two brothers who were still staring at the girl before her, "Okay. I'm going to go ahead and make this awkward moment a little more awkward. How do you guys know each other?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and Sessomaru looked at Inuyasha. Kagome leaned against the wall, "I know them from school when we were young." The answer was deliberately vague; it had become a habit of hers to give answers that didn't really mean much of any thing.

"I see." Miroku stood by Sango and it was plain that he didn't see any thing. "I met Inuyasha in seventh grade; I don't remember seeing you." He clearly meant for her to talk, to add something onto his comment.

Kagome was uncomfortable with where this was going and again took a step back, "I really think that I should be going now."

Inuyasha jumped forward to stop her but Rin opened her mouth first, "What? You can't leave. Inuyasha just threw you into a BRICK WALL." Inuyasha winced and had to force down the instinct to release a pathetic whine. "You're hurt. We should take you to a hospital."

"No!" Kagome shouted and then winced. After taking a deep breath she calmly said, "I'm not that hurt. This is nothing." Then she dropped her arm from where it was cradling her side to show her how well she was. But she couldn't stop her hands from shaking or her side from hurting. Hell, she couldn't stop her body from swaying.

"But he _did_ hurt you," Rin persisted. "The least we could do is drive you home. Where do you live?" Ah, you had to love Rin. She could get information from people without them even knowing it.

But instead of the detailed address to her home that everyone was expecting, Kagome seemed to go in a kind of daze and she stared at them all but without really seeing them. "Home?" She shook her head a little bit, as if shaking away bad memories, "That's about four years gone." She said this more to herself than anyone.

Everyone stared at her trying to figure out the fortune cookie riddle that she just gave. Inuyasha frowned and repeated her words to himself. It made no sense to him, but he got an unpleasant feeling and he suddenly felt like stealing Kagome away and wrapping her in bubble wrap and never letting her leave his sight.

"What does that mean, Kagome?" Miroku finally asked the question they all were thinking.

" It means that I can get there on my own, but thank you for your kind offer." She bowed her head a little, and slowly started to back out of the alley with her making sure to keep them all in her sights as if they would attack her at any moment. Inuyasha guessed that his brother's promise couldn't keep her totally placated and yet again he felt ashamed for hurting her.

" Miko," Sessomaru's voice stopped her retreat. " You were hurt while assisting me. I am bound to care for you, by my honor and by the promise I gave to you. I _will_ not let anything harm and that means by inaction, too." When Kagome would of protest, Sessomaru simply shook his head to silence her. " Since you refused the use of a hospital you will come to my house to recuperate." Sessomaru nodded as is his word made it a fact and Kagome would go with them.

But Kagome didn't think the same. " I can heal this in a few hours," Kagome waved a hand over her side like it was nothing, which with her history it was. " I just need to rest for a bit and I can do that by myself." She stared at the group standing before her and was a little quizzical. Did they care for her?

Both demons could clearly see that the woman before them was trying to find a reason to their desire to help her; as if they had to have a motive to care. Which really pissed them off. "Then you can rest at my home." Sessomaru snapped at her, which he seemed more surprised over than anyone else.

Kagome shook her head, " I need to get back to my cat. I haven't fed him today."

Sango shook her and smiled slightly when she heard Inuyasha and Sessomaru growl after hearing about a cat, "Cats are notoriously self – sufficient creatures. I think your cat will be fine for the few hours you say that you need to heal yourself. You can go and rest at Inuyaha's and when you wake up you can go and feed your cat."

"I can't." Kagome didn't want to go with them. Some might think her insane for refusing such an offer, but she couldn't afford for that hope that had died so long ago to come back to life. As it was she could already feel a small amount of that terrible emotion coming back, and she was terrified that she wouldn't survive this time around if it were to die all over again. She wouldn't have Sota this time to live for.

"Kagome I really think that you should come with us." Rin stepped forward a little but she refused to let go of Sessomaru, holding tightly to his blood soaked shirt. "It would make all of us feel better if you come. Other wise I'm going to be worrying over you for the rest of my life, wondering if I left you to wonder the streets with a concussion, and you drop dead in the sewers because you didn't come with us, and I'm going to feel guilty because I'm living my life with the man that you saved but you eventually died because of saving and I'm never going to be able to forget or forgive myself for being a selfish child when I should of dragged you by your hair to Sessomaru's house and forced you to rest by tying you to the bed." Rin was almost in tears at the end of her rant, and she kept tightening her hand on Sessomaru's shirt. Sessomaru pulled her against him and stroked her hair, mumbling words of comfort to Rin that only she could hear.

"But-"

"No, no more excuses." Inuyasha interrupted her, glancing at Rin then at Kagome. "You're coming with us, wench, so stop trying to get out of it." Inuyasha couldn't stand women crying and he was getting really antsy with Rin over there softly crying into Sessomaru.

"I need to-"

"What you need to do, human, is be quiet." Sessomaru glared at Kagome, two different emotions were warring inside him. He felt the need to get rid of what ever was causing Rin to cry, but also the need to protect Kagome, which unfortunately was the thing causing Rin to cry.

Kagome felt herself to be on dangerous ground and kept quiet. But she was far from silent in her head. She was thinking of ways to leave once she was at their house, because unfortunately she doubted she could leave now. Sessomaru was too attached to Rin, and would do anything to please her; even Kagome could see this after only a few minutes of seeing them together.

Sessomaru nodded in approval when Kagome didn't raise any more objections, "Now, I'm uncomfortable standing here covered in my own blood, as might Kagome." Sessomaru stepped forward and included Kagome when he talked to the group. "Not to mention that who ever did this to me could come back. So, Inuyasha, did you drive here?"

Inuyasha shook his head and tapped his nose, "Had to tract you're stench dear brother. Couldn't do that from a car." Inuyasha insulted his brother out of habit but he never took his eyes off of Kagome. He felt as if fire was running through his veins and a jittery sensation seemed to be consuming his body. All he could do was take her in with his sight and hearing but his other senses longed for her too. He wished he could smell her, taste her, and feel her.

Sessomaru sighed, "Then we walk, unless you, Miko, have a car with you?" His cold eyes came back to rest on Kagome.

Kagome snorted. She hasn't been able to buy a new shirt in two years, not even one from the cheapest second hand store in town; the thought of her owning a car was preposterous.

Sessomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; "I take that as a 'no'."

Inuyasha looked around and counted the group, "Six people is a bit big, but it'll have to do." Inuyasha pulled his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Sessomaru.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and his whole body seemed to slump, "Mom."

8769 New Scene 8769

Kagome felt very much out of place. Ten minutes after hearing that her sons needed her, Izayoi was there crying over Sessoamru's bloody shirt and repeatedly asking if everyone was all right. She hadn't noticed Kagome, but that was understandable.

So as everyone tried to calm Izayoi down, and that yes they were all perfectly fine, Kagome watched from the shadows. It briefly crossed her mind that it would be the perfect time to leave, and indeed she was about to slip even farther into the shadows and simply walk out of the alley, when Izayoi turned to her. Kagome was caught completely off guard as she hugged her, saying 'thank you' over and over again.

The pain took her by surprise; Izayoi squeezed her around her middle and Kagome had to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop the scream that wanted to escape her throat. She couldn't breath and for a terrifying moment Kagome thought that she would force her rib to puncture her lung with the force of her grip. Opening her eyes, Kagome pushed back the tears and looked over to Inuyasha, and pleaded with her eyes for him to get his mother off of her. Inuyasha seemed to read the panic clouding her eyes and tactfully disengaged his mother from her.

Instant relief filled her, but not just physical, but emotional relief too. It wasn't that Kagome was unappreciated of Izayoi's thanks; it was that she hasn't had normal loving contact with another human, or demon, being for years. She had no idea how to respond to a kind gesture, or an emotional one. She was never so conscious of her failures as a human being as she was in that alley, unable to even hug a distraught mother.

Inuyasha didn't seem to take it personally, and after ten more minutes of calming Izayoi down they all piled into her Expedition, including Kagome with some help from Inuyasha. She had blushed and refused to look at him as his hands encircled her waist, gently lifting her to the seat. She swore that the heat from his hands traveled her body until she was sensitized to his mere breath against her cheek as he buckled her in. It was childish and embarrassing and she had never been so grateful for her power to hide her scent. She knew it was foolish to keep it up; she was safe for the moment and it would be wise to conserve any and all energy she had. But she already felt so vulnerable sitting next to Inuyasha and she knew from her childhood how powerful his nose was. He would be able to tell when she was embarrassed, or angry, or sad. He would know that it's been two days since she was able to take a bath. She couldn't give up that sense of security, even if it was foolish.

Everyone seemed to be fine with staying silent, but it just nerved Kagome out. Or maybe it was the sly glances that everyone gave her and didn't think she could see. Izayoi knew that Kagome had helped Sessomaru, but from the way that she kept glancing back at her it was more than apparent that she didn't remember who she was yet.

Inuyasha had made it so that he sat next to her. Kagome could feel the heat from where his thigh touched hers; it seemed like it didn't matter how far she squirmed away from him she could still feel that heat.

"Are you okay?" His breath was hot in her ear, gently bathing it in his moisture. Kagome nodded quickly, disconcerted with how he made her heart jump and her breath hitch in her throat. Images of her fantasies were playing in her head, of phantom kisses exchanged in the dead of night, and comforting words that have never been spoken. Right about now she was cursing her overly active imagination; she could practically feel the soft, hesitant touch of a first kiss and the whisper of his voice against her ear.

Inuyasha stared at her, his gold eyes hypnotizing but when she didn't speak he sighed and looked away, though his eyes didn't seem able to stay away. He was steeling the most glances out of everyone in the car.

Kagome chose to ignore as much as possible and took to looking out the window as Izayoi drove away from the dingy, depressing atmosphere of the desolate into the high class end of Japan. She tried to keep the surprise off her face as she drove up to the most beautiful house she had ever seen, it even had a gate that had a guard stationed at the entrance.

"Good evening, Lady Takahashi." The guard nodded slightly and looked past at Sessomaru. "Lord Takahashi will be arriving shortly. Makoto called him just after you left. He was not very happy that you went by yourself."

Izayoi just nodded wearily and the guard buzzed the gate to let her in. "You're father is probably going crazy right now. I'll call him and say everyone is alright as soon as we get inside." She looked once again in the rearview mirror at Kagome, "I know I have you to thank for helping my son, I was able to understand that much in my blubbering." Her voice was wry; she had no problem laughing at herself. "But I'm afraid that I don't know exactly what you did. Or your name, I didn't get your name either." She laughed a little, but it still sounded too close to a sob for Kagome's comfort.

"That's understandable." Kagome assured her quickly. "You were under duress and relieved that your son was okay. And seeing how he looks, that must have been a shock, too." Kagome spoke softly and looked out the window while talking.

Izayoi nodded and didn't say anything more. Sessomaru looked at his mother and briefly wondered if she noticed that the girl never answered her question. From the way she frowned slightly and looked again at Kagome, Sessomaru guessed she did. He smiled slightly; she always did seem to know everything he did when he was a child.

Inuyasha stole another look at Kagome; she was resolutely staring out the window and not at anyone in the car. He really couldn't blame her, she didn't want to be here and it seemed she would of rather not of seen him at all. It hurt that she was so uncomfortable around him, how she kept fidgeting and scooting farther away from him. But he couldn't help but also feel a small amount of joy that she was sitting next to him. That she talked to him was a gift.

Kagome stared in wonder at the house that was coming into view. It was gorgeous and _huge_. Apparently they had come a long way from the small duplex she remembered. It could most appropriately be called a mansion; it sprawled across several acres and was four stories tall in some places. The front lawn was immaculate and perfectly groomed, a far cry from the small garden that was full of weeds that Izayoi had before.

They also had a four-car garage, with a black Jaguar sitting in front. It looked like some one had gotten out of it quickly; the driver door was still open and the car making that annoying dinging sound that drove everyone crazy.

"Your father's home. He must of come from the back entrance." Izayoi parked her car next to her husband's and turned off the car. She smiled weakly and turned around in her seat to talk to them all. "Well, let's go great him and you all can tell us exactly what happened." She looked directly at Kagome, showing that she meant her too.

Everyone jumped from the car, but sudden movements were not possible for Kagome; her side would erupt into flames if she jarred it in any way. While she was just opening her door and preparing her self for the pain of hopping down, Inuyasha appeared in front of her a frown marring his face.

"What do you think you're doing? You'll just end up hurting yourself if you did that." He reprimand her softly, and before Kagome could open her mouth to yell that it was _he_ who had hurt _her_ first, he was tenderly picking her up and pulling her to fit against his body, making all thought fly from her mind. He carried her bridal style so she was forced to put her arms around his neck and amidst the stares of his family and friends started walking toward the front door. After a shocked second they, too, followed behind them.

Suddenly the thought of how this might look flopped into her mind and Kagome weakly started to fight against his hold, "I can walk by myself."

Inuyasha snorted and just kept on walking, "And it would hurt like a son of a bitch the whole time and take three times as long. This is easier." Inuyasha looked straight ahead and was glad that the fur on his ears covered the hot blush that he could feel on them. He could feel Kagome's stare on him and looked down at her. He was surprised when she didn't look away but instead stared right back at him. She was silently staring at him as if trying to find something that only she could see. She finally looked away when they reached the front door.

Instead of putting her down, Inuyasha kept her body close to his and opened the door with her still in his arms. Only after of crossing into the entrance hall did he gently put her down. "How are you doing?"

Kagome waved his question away; she had been far more hurt than this before, numerous times in fact. She was too busy looking in wonder at the beautiful home she had just walked into. She had briefly thought that it would be sanitized and impersonal like the front lawn, but it wasn't. She could see some photographs that she recognized from the duplex hanging on the wall and it was clean but held the warmth of a lived in home. It was perfect.

"I'm guessing that you might want to take a shower. I can't smell the blood but I can see it on you." Inuyasha gestured up the staircase, "The bathrooms are up there. I'll take you up there if you want."

Kagome was resigned and excited to the fact that she would have to be held by Inuyasha again. "Yes, tha-

A low growl vibrated the room and Kagome found herself, yet again, banged against a wall, except this time a hand was wrapped around her throat cutting off her air supply. The wall cracked from where her head hit, and her teeth clanked together. She whimpered from the impact, then flinched waiting for the blow against her face and _him_ screaming that she can't cry, can't scream or he would do something worse to her, much worse.

Her eyes were screwed shut, and she heard people yelling, but she couldn't make out the words. All she could see were flashes of _him_ leaning over her, choking her, his nails biting into her skin, laughing, with his spit landing against her face. Pictures of his red eyes kept running through her mind, and she could feel his hands holding her down, tying her to the whipping block.

"Oh, Kami, not again, PLEASE, not again." Kagome prayed silently. Her mind was starting to go foggy from lack of air, but she couldn't raise her hands in defense or it would only get worse. Suddenly the hand against her throat loosened and sweet air rushed back into her deprived lungs. Kagome slowly opened her eyes fully expecting to see _him_ standing in front of her; his eyes crazed and that sadistic smile curving his lips. But what she found was a red-eyed Inutashio, a look of confusion on his face as his eyes slowly bled back to amber.

Tunnel vision plagued Kagome, and all Kagome could see was his eyes, and how right before he let her go they widened with recognition and horror. Then there was nothing but the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

;) ;0 ;) ;0 ;) ;0 :0 :) ;0 :0 :) ;0 ;0 :0 ;) ;);0

Okay well that's the end to that chapter.

I am so sorry for how long this took. My computer decided to come down with a bug, and crashed for a few weeks.

I learned a few valuable lessons because of this:

Don't just have a computer file for stories.

KEEP HARD COPIES

Always have copies stored on a disc or a STOR-N-Go

Anyways, this is the first I've been able to do anything on my computer. I want to thank everyone who left a review, especially Fennikusu Kasai for your detailed review. Thank You.

I plan on up-dating once a week for now on, so keep reading my story please.

Oh, and how did you like this chapter? Was it a let down after such a long wait?

Till next time,

Dream-Walker1436


	5. Chapter 5

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Five- Waking to a Dream**

"_**Dreams that do come true,**_

_**Can be as unsettling as those that don't."**_

_** -Brett Butler**_

Inuyasha went to catch Kagome as soon as she started to fall, but he found that he couldn't get within a foot of her. A pink transparent barrier surrounded her, keeping him from helping her. He knew distantly, in the back of his mind, that this was a miko shield and that he wouldn't be able to go through it but he didn't seem to be able to comprehend that. He kept clawing at the barrier, and started punching it. Deep angry growls escaped his throat but he wasn't aware of it; all that he knew was that Kagome needed his help and he couldn't get to her. A bolt of electricity shocked him every time he touched it but he ignored it and kept beating on the barrier.

Inutashio and Sessomaru grabbed onto Inuyasha as soon as his eyes started to bleed into a dark red but he threw them off of him and started yelling at Kagome to wake up, his voice rougher than normal.

"Kagome! Wake up, wake up now, Dammit!" Suddenly he was lifted off of his feet and pinned against someone who had their arms wrapped around him tightly. He started to thrash in their arms, the only thought in his mind that he had to get to Kagome. He was almost out of their grasp when he suddenly heard his father's voice.

"Inuyasha! Stay in control. You'll be no use to her if you lose control now!" The sound of his father's voice sounded as if it was coming from very far away, but he heard him. It took a minute for the words to take any meaning in his head but when they did he knew he was right. He wasn't going to be any help if he didn't stay in control. He stopped trying to get away and started to take deep breaths. He slowly felt his demon side recede, the hotness in his veins cool and the red seep from his eyes.

"I'm okay now. Let me go." He was released immediately and he walked back to Kagome, crouching down and touching the shield yet again, and yet again getting a shock for his troubles. He growled at it, but didn't back away from it.

"Maybe it's because your a hanyou, Inuyasha." Sango stepped up to the shield and eyed it warily. "Because of your demon blood, you know." She reached her hand out with no hesitation toward the glowing barrier, but she yelped and jerked it back when she received a shock as well. "Well, guess not."

"It was a good theory, Sango." Rin said standing next to Sango. She looked at the barrier for a second, and then suddenly touched it herself. Sessomaru growled and pulled her away when she was shocked. "Worth a shot." She said shrugging.

Everyone else looked at the miko barrier with unease, but slowly everyone else tried to get to Kagome, Sessomaru and Inutashio with slight hesitance before reaching out and seeing if they could pass through. All were denied with a shock.

All the while Inuyasha watched on with mounting worry and frustration. How was he supposed to get to Kagome?! She was hurt and needed his help. Uselessness and anger surged through his body and out of pure frustration, Inuyasha let out a full blown whine, followed by a rather commanding wuff at the end directed at the unconscious girl.

No one expected anything to happen, which is why everyone was surprised when Kagome's barrier slowly started to brighten to a white. Small orbs detached themselves from her barrier and hovered in the air for a breath taking moment before descending onto Inuyasha's skin, to glide across his body.

Inutashio looked on with concern for his son surrounded by miko energy, and for the girl who lay unconscious, for he now recognized her as the child who was like a daughter to him. Guilt was drowning him; he felt ashamed that he had attacked her, that he had attacked family.

Everyone watched in amazement as the orbs danced across Inuyasha's skin, sometimes changing colors as they went over his ears or arms. As for Inuyasha, he was just grateful that everyone was behind him and couldn't see the bright blush gracing his face. None of them knew that these small lights felt like fingers on his skin, or that they _felt_ so much like Kagome that it felt even more intimate than if she was actually running her hands across his body.

When three purple orbs danced across his face into his hair, he tensed, knowing where they were heading. And he wasn't disappointed as they lovingly caressed his ears. He automatically flicked them, not used to anyone touching them and they tickled the soft appendages but he couldn't deny that it felt good. During this he had closed his eyes to more appreciate the feeling, but when he opened his eyes with a pleasure induced sigh and looked down he just about passed out.

Several colorful lights were crawling up his thighs and it didn't look like they were going to stop there. He felt a tightening in his groin, and quickly shooed them away deciding that getting an erection wouldn't be the most productive thing at the moment, but, shit, he was already half hard. He heard Miroku snicker as he waved the orbs away from his groin, but he just g rinded his teeth and ignored him.

Slowly the lights started to detach themselves from Inuyasha, each a different shade of pink, red, or purple. They merged themselves back into the barrier as if they were going home. Finally there was only one left caressing his skin; a pink orb glided across his cheek and when it pulled away he felt a pull from within himself. Then he saw that the pink orb was entangled with a small bright blue one. They twirled, dipped, and sparked and it was so blatantly sensual that Inuyasha felt he was spying on something private. He felt that he should look away but he couldn't pull his eyes away from them, even as he felt his stomach tighten and his groin twitch. He imagined that his face was a fierce red, then he went even redder when he heard his father and brother cough, and he remembered that they could most likely smell his arousal. Damn.

But everything was forgotten as the last light joined the barrier. The blue light was welcomed into the barrier and it swirled in the white energy, and the barrier became a burning pink that looked like it could burn, but then slowly faded into a soft, vibrant purple. Everyone was quiet, not knowing if something else was going to happen. But nothing else did, everything was once again normal. Or as normal as this situation could be.

Inuyasha waited to see if something else would happen, like those lights coming back and spelling 'YOU MAY NOW ENTER' across the barrier, but as nothing happened he once again became angry. Kagome was still out could, which the last time he checked was a bad thing, and he had no clue what he should do. Without thinking Inuyasha raised his fist and punched the now purple barrier. Or he tried to, but it was no longer solid and instead he ended up draped over Kagome.

Inuyasha said nothing, surprise completely leaving him immobile. Then Kagome moaned, just slightly and barely heard even by Inuyasha. He quickly got off her and lifted her onto his lap.

"Is she okay, Inuyasha?" Izayoi hovered nervously over the barrier. She reached out as if to walk through it, but it didn't allow her through. "Well, I guess only you can pass through, Inu."

Inuyasha nodded his head, but his entire being was focused on the fragile girl in his arms. She was pale but her eyes were flickering behind her eyelids and he took that as a good sign. He looked up at everyone standing, and was surprised at how they looked different. They seemed softer, and more . . . He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he suspected that it had something to do with the miko barrier. "Uh, I don't know what to do."

Sessomaru sighed, as if knowing how to care for an unconscious person was everyday knowledge. "You have to see if she has a concision. She's been out for more than ten seconds, which is a warning sign." He explained this very slowly, as if talking to someone very dense. "You should also check and see if her eyes are dilated. If they are then she has a concision. When she wakes up we'll know more." He said this all as if he had memorized it.

Inuyasha nodded his head and bent over to look into her eyes. While he was pulling up her eyelids, where he saw that they were indeed dilated, she moaned and tried to push away his hand. He smiled and pulled her more safely against his body. He waited as she became fully awake, and until then he took the time to look at her a little more closely. He heard the others talking, and was even aware of his mother leaving the room with Sango and Rin to get a room ready for Kagome. But all he really noticed was that Kagome needed to gain some weight. Her hoodie and shirt was twisted around her, and he could see how her ribs protruded from her body making her look ill. He could also see where he broke her rib, and the skin was turning a dark blue color. Guilt ate at him and he gently touched the abused area, where it blemished her white skin. He was surprised to find more bruises than just the one he made, and Inuyasha traced them with his fingers. They were a little smaller than his hand, and as he looked and studied them, rage filled him as he could see where fingers where gripping her so tight that they left bruises.

He pulled down her shirt to cover her skin and his hand shook. He looked up to his brother, father and Miroku, wondering if they saw what he saw. Miroku was looking grim and somber, Inutashio's face was contorted in anger and disbelief, but Sessomaru's reaction is the one that worried Inuyasha the most. He was composed as usual, but his eyes were filled with rage and he was clenching his hands as if he was needing to throttle whoever did this. Inuyasha knew how he felt.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome was surprised to see that she was glowing a little, espeacially around her stomach and head. It was like the energy from the barrier was under her skin, eluminating it from the inside out. He heard a 'crack' and she groaned. He quickly lifted her shirt was amazed when he saw the broken rib straighten itself and with another 'crack!' was back in place and apparently healed. The bruise even lost some of it's color, but it didn't totally disappear. She regained some color back in her face, and even the bruise that colored her jaw and cheek faded. When she opened her eyes to reveal soft, slightly confused silver eyes Inuyasha was filled with relief.

Inutashio, Sessomaru and Miroku pretended not see Inuyasha being so tender toward the girl. They all felt rather uncomfortable, feeling like they were intruding. Inuyasha forgot about them and gently brushed her hair away from her face so he could see it unobstructed. He was surprised to find that she didn't look that much different than when they were kids. The only difference really was that she was now a beautiful young woman that she only hinted at becoming when they were small.

Kagome's eyes were clouded and confused. Though she healed herself of her most troubling injuries, she still hurt like a son of a bitch. She closed her eyes and turned into the warm pillow that surrounded her. She didn't know where she was, she was bone tired, she was so very confused, but for just another few seconds she wanted to lay here and pretend that everything was okay. So she did.

Inuyasha felt tears come to his eyes as he watched her turn to him and cuddle into him for comfort. He tightened his arms around her and started rocking back and forth with her. Instinctively he started to growl softly in the back of his throat so that it vibrated down to the girl in his arms. She didn't throw up any resistances, didn't have up any barriers against him like in the car. She was completely trusting of him in the moment when she was at her most vulnerable.

He figured that when she came fully awake she would go back to being defensive, so he took the time that he was given to study her up close. Her nose was more defined from when they were kids, and her cheekbones more pronounced. She was beyond beauty, and there seemed to be an innocence that surrounded her that Inuyasha found very attractive. It all made her seem like a dark angel, helping everyone from the shadows.

Her lips grabbed his attention; they were a dark pink and were plump and slightly wet. Flashes of possibilities ran through his head, mostly of how he would discover how those delectable lips would taste. The bottom one was lush and kissable, slightly more fuller than the top one. He shook his head to try and get rid of the images that assaulted him and he had to drag his eyes away from her lips. "Kagome, it's time to wake up." He was still worried about her head; he threw her against a wall and that had to have given her a concussion, only to have his father do the same. He wanted to know if she needed medical help and the only way he was going to find out was when she woke up. Annoyance started to creep into him, and deciding that it worked once, why not twice, he growled deep in his throat so that it vibrated more than made a sound, then gave a high pitch yipp.

Kagome moaned and tried to push away the sound of Inuyasha trying to wake her up. He was so annoying sometimes. When he wanted her awake, he would just wake her up despite it being three in the morning or any other god awful time of night. She reached up and pushed him away, mumbling softly, "Not now, Inuyasha."

Miroku had to hide his laugh behind a cough. Inuyasha glared at him and turned back to Kagome, "Kagome, really, it's time to get up." He leaned in close to her ear, a little disappointed that she still had up her scent barrier, and growled softly into her ear. He couldn't stop himself from nuzzling her a little. He pulled back his head as soon as he caught himself doing it; he didn't understand why he was acting this way. It was like he couldn't control himself.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes. She stared at Inuyasha for a few seconds thinking that something was different. Inuyasha stared at her with compassionate golden eyes and she felt him growling. She couldn't understand what was different from the other nights. Then life interrupted her little fantasy and she remembered that her life was nothing like it was. She tried to sit up, and away from Inuyasha, to get out of his lap that feels too intimate for her liking, but he just pulls her closer to him and made her lay back down. "Inuyasha, you can let me up now. Really, I'm all right." She pulled against his hold, and after realizing that she wasn't about to stop, reluctantly let her go.

She stood up dizzily and leaned against the wall for support. Inuyasha was right next to her, with his hands out as if to catch her if she was to fall. Kagome snorted in her head; what a joke that was. "I'm not going to pass out again, so you can stop it Inuyasha." He frowned but dropped his hands, which was all Kagome wanted.

Inutashio cleared his throat and Kagome remembered that she had passed out in a room full of people. She was embarrassed to see that her barrier was up and quickly called it down.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome, though I must admit that I wish it was on better circumstances." Inutashio stepped forward and hugged her gently, and Kagome stood there completely dumbstruck. "I am beyond sorry about the way I just treated you. I have no excuse." He pulled away from her and when she looked into his eyes she was surprised to see that they were actually filled with tears. "Do I need to call the doctor, or should I just take you to the hospital?"

Kagome wasn't able to speak so she just shook her head; the last thing she needed was to go a hospital or to have a doctor come and see her. No trails to find her, which meant no doctors.

Inutashio frowned, as did Sessomaru and Inuyasha. "After what you've been through tonight, Kagome, I must insist on a hospital visit." But when Kagome just started to shake her head harder and her eyes started to fill with the start of fear, he backed off. "At least a doctor coming here. We have a personal family doctor, I trust him with my life."

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." Her voice was a little breathy, but she said it with determination.

Sessomaru was already shaking his head, "I told you I would allow no harm to befall you, and that included through inaction. You need a doctor to check you out; you've been thrown against two walls tonight and I'm not going to break my word."

"Wait!" Inutashio turned to Sessomaru and he demanded in an angry voice, "She was thrown against another wall?! Who the hell did that?"

Kagome tried to say that it didn't matter, that she was fine now, but no one seemed to hear her attempts to speak over them.

Inuyasha lowered his head in shame, "I did. I didn't know it was her, I thought it was a guy."

"Inuyasha, how could you ever think that Kagome was a boy." Izayoi came back into the room looking baffled. "I mean, really Inuyasha, all you have to do is look at her." Sango and Rin were right behind her, all of them shaking their heads at Inuyasha's miscalculation.

"We have you're room ready upstairs, Kagome. We thought you might want to take a shower first." Rin smiled sweetly and glanced hesitantly at Kagome's clothes, "To wash off the blood." Her voice broke and she walked over to Sessomaru as if needing that physical closeness to prove he was all right.

" I really don't need a room, I'm . . ." But Izayoi talked right over her, and Kagome once again fell silent.

"I can get you something to wear after your out of the shower and we can throw those away." Izayoi stood by Inutashio and wove her hand with his. "Do you need to call anyone and tell them where your at?" Izayoi looked at Kagome with sad eyes, as if she already knew that there was no one to call. Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, show her to the shower. I'll make something to eat, because I know everyone has to be hungry after this."

"We'll talk about what happened after everything." Inutashio held his mate close to him, and nodded at Inuyasha to show Kagome to the shower. Kagome didn't put up any fight; she was too shocked and blindsided to do anything than let Inuyasha guide her up the stairs to the second floor. She could hear the others whispering behind her, but couldn't make out what it was they were saying.

Inuyasha's hand rested on the middle of her back, and the heat felt like he was touching her whole back. Kagome's stomach felt like it was made of jelly and she didn't know what to say or do. All she wanted to do was leave. She was fine, and she knew how to take care of herself. She felt out of place here, in this palace of a home. "I see that you guys upgraded from the apartment." She was hesitant when speaking but Inuyasha pretended not to notice.

"Ya, well, Dad's business picked up after they passed the Hanyou Laws." Inuyasha smiled crookedly but didn't look at her. "It seemed that since they made a law stating that interracial mating was now okay, along with the various other laws that came with it, everyone was willing to overlook my father's indiscretion. Which was me, and my mother." Inuyasha glanced down at her, and his eyes were sad. "I didn't find out about the Hanyou Laws until after everyone decided to become my friend. You could say I had a rude awakening." He seemed to be debating on saying more but when Kagome refused to look at him, he figured that know wasn't the right time. "Dad's the founder and CEO of InuZoi Co."

"InuZoi?" Kagome was interested about the name; it sounded familiar.

Inuyasha shrugged and she thought that he blushed a little bit. "Dad named it after mom and me. Inu for me, Zoi for her. It was his way of getting some justice I guess, having the men who refused to work with him because of mom and me, buying stock, and I mean competitive stock, in his company." Inuyasha shrugged again as if none of this bothered him in the least. "It was a little tight the first few years, but the last five years have been really good for the company. Dad bought this place for mom on their anniversary four years ago."

Kagome nodded and filed the information in the back of her mind to think about later. Right now she wanted to get that shower and then leave. For the past three years all she's had to bath in was an occasional watering hole and a hot spring sh efound in the forest. All that was good and everything but the thought of a shower with soaps, and shampoos, and conditioners was just too good to pass up.

Inuyasha fell silent beside Kagome as he led her down the hall. But he couldn't keep from looking at her; he was wondering what her life has been like for the past few years. He didn't like the looks of those bruises and he wanted to know if it was from a boyfriend. He suppressed a growl at the thought of her having a boyfriend, of the thought of someone kissing her, holding her. But he had to come to the realization that she had a whole life he knew nothing about; and he wanted to change that. "Where are you staying?"

Kagome shrugged and stared at her scuffed shoes, "A little of everywhere." She really didn't want to get into this with Inuyasha, he could always tell when she was lying or trying to hide something.

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, he could tell that she didn't want to talk right now. Probably didn't want to talk at all with him. "In here." He pushed her into a room before she could protest.

Kagome stood staring at a beautiful room decorated in silver and red. The carpet was thick and probably softer than anything Kagome has touched in the past two years; she could actually feel herself sinking slightly into the carpet. The walls were sponged a maroon color with a golden trim. It was slightly messy, but clean. It was obviously Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha strode across the room and opened another door leading into a spacious bathroom, "I know it don't look like it, but when dad bought this it was a fixer upper. We just got all the bathrooms in the rooms working." He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a short sleeve shirt. "You can wear these until my mom finds something a little more to your liking."

Kagome reached for the clothes and when her fingers came into contact with Inuyasha's she felt like she was just jolted with a spurge of electricity. She quickly withdrew her hand, the clothes clutched in them tightly.

Inuyasha flexed his hand and cleared his throat. "You can shower in there. I"ll be downstairs." Inuaysha stood standing there for a second, then turned around to leave.

"Can I have a long sleeve shirt? I get cold." Kagome wasn't cold, but there was no way she was going down stairs with a short sleeve shirt on. The scars on her arms weren't that bad but they would raise some questions she didn't want to answer.

Inuyasha nodded and switched the shirts for her. Kagome thanked him and when she walked into the bathroom, Inuyasha whispered softly, "I never said sorry. But I am. You are the best friend that I have ever had. And I never forgot you." Kagome stopped at the door, and looked slightly over her shoulder. Inuyasha couldn't look at her but he was still in the room. "I never got the opportunity to say sorry about your parents either. When we heard about the accident we went right over to your house but you were already gone. I wish that I could have been there for you, Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly looked at her, and the pure color of his eyes and the raw emotion there, Kagome believed him.

"So do I." Kagome said it softly, so soft that Inuyasha almost didn't know if she did say it. Then she closed the door and he was left in the dark. Inuyasha stayed there for a few seconds, until he heard the shower turn on. The he turned around and left, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear her when he was downstairs. This was turning out to be an unbelievable night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome felt weird taking a shower in the same shower that Inuyasha stood in, naked, every day, naked, to take a shower himself. Naked. She felt like she needed to cover herself as she stood under the hot spray of water. It seemed very intimate already, and add to it that she was using his unscented body wash, unscented shampoo and conditioner and it just made it seem down right weird. No matter how much she wanted to just stand there and relax, she didn't spend any extra time in the shower. Besides she might fall asleep if she stayed in there any longer.

She was bone tired, but strangely not as tired as she should be after everything that happened, and then healing herself. She should be knocked out, halfway into a coma. But whatever, she wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. It was so strange for good luck to come her way.

She dried off with Inuyasha's towel and then slipped on Inuyasha's clothes. Her bra was completely ruined, it was now dyed a rust color from the blood. Kagome hated to throw anything away, especially her last bra, but it had to go. Even she couldn't bare to wear it again. It was three years old and two sizes too small, but she still felt sad about throwing it in the trash. She felt completely naked; she wasn't wearing a bra or panties, since those had to be thrown away too, and all she had on was sweats and a thin shirt. She was used to wearing, hell even sleeping, in her hoodie. She couldn't throw her jeans, shirt, or hoodie away. She rinsed them as best as she could and hanged them to dry. She's worn others in worse condition.

She opened the door slowly, half expecting Inuyasha to still be standing there. But he wasn't. She walked out and the carpet was indeed as soft as she thought it was. She wiggled her toes in it, and she didn't notice she was smiling until she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. The smile looked out of place, her skin was pale, and in Inuyasha's clothes she could finally see the weight she had lost was indeed an unhealthy amount. Her hair was wet and limp, but even though she tried, the smile wouldn't leave her face. She had to think, to remember when the last time was, but she was almost sure that she was, well, close to being happy.

For some reason all she could do was remember the good times she had with Inuyasha. She could see them sitting under the sakura tree, with the petals of the fragile flowers swimming around them with the softest provocation from the wind. She could feel his hair through her fingers, and the feel of his ears, the softest fur. She could hear him laughing, and see her grandpa chasing after him, yelling his chants; Inuyasha was always good about that. She could even remember her mom calling them in to eat dinner. They used to have wrestling matches with Sota, and her mom would be right there taking pictures; she loved capturing all the little moments in life. She always said, "When your older, Kagome, you'll look back and see that those little moments are usually the best of your life." She would reach out, and run her hand through her hair, smile softly at her. "And I'm going to be right there, with the pictures that you'll come to treasure." She would pat her cheek and walk away. And Kagome never questioned her mother's future, it was such a bright and happy place she described, and she was always so strong, Kagome couldn't picture her life without her mom there. Getting her ready for prom, fussing over her dress and hair. Holding her as she cried over her broken heart, whispering everything was going to be fine, momma's here. She would cry when she walked down the aisle, her father giving her away. She always just assumed that her family was going to be there, that her mom was going to be her support and fountain of wisdom as she went through life.

Kagome wasn't aware that she was crying, only that her cheeks were wet. She hadn't noticed when she crumpled to the ground, hugging her knees. She didn't know why she was crying; she hadn't cried in years. She didn't know if she was crying over her family, or over her own abuse for the past few years. Or it could be that she was finally back with Inuyasha. The only thing she knew was that her sobs were filling the room and she couldn't stop the stream of tears coming down her face. Every time she wiped them away, more would come and take their place. She squeezed her eyes closed, thinking that that might stop the tears. It didn't.

"Shh, Kagome, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine." Arms wrapped around her shoulders and gently started to rock her. A hand threaded through her hair, "Momma's here."

Kagome snapped her eyes open, but she was alone. Momma wasn't here anymore.

()()()()()()()()()()(- - - - - -- - - - -)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()- - - - -- - - - -- -)()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that's chapter five. I'm writing from a new computer now. My old one was fried, I thought it could be saved but sadly no. It went to computer heaven, taking with it all my files. But I have back up ones now, plus the hand written copies so we're good. :D

So tell me what you think. I wasn't sure if the end was believable, but you tell me. I'm my own worst critic.

Well I left some clues about Sessomaru's life, and even some others about the other characters. Did you catch them? Or are you going to go back up and try to find them?

Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet, so congrats to me. I'll try to write the next chapty in the following week, but a lot is going on in my life. My school is trying to stop me from graduating, on a technicality. Plus finals are up, so it's a little hectic. Oh, and just so you know, if you didn't catch on, there is going to be sexual tension up the wazoo with Inuyasha and Kagome, and I get to tell you why in the next chapter. But don't be worried, it won't take up the whole story and distort it into one running smut editorial (Not that I don't read those! ;)

I'd like to thank Fennikusu Kasai for your very detailed reviews, they are very helpful and I love reading them.

Chow my readers,

DreamWalker1436


	6. Chapter 6

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Six- The Chosen**

**"I meant," said Ipslore bitterly, "what is there in this world **  
**that truly makes living worthwhile?"  
**  
**Death thought about it.  
**  
**"Cats," he said eventually. "Cats are nice." **

**-Terry Pratchett, Sorcery**

Inuyasha walked slowly down the stairs, occasionally looking back up stairs, at the door where he could hear the shower going. He couldn't figure out why he was acting the way he was. Hell, he was never this touchy feelly with Kikyo. But the thing that was really freaking him out was that it felt completely natural, as if this was what he was suppose to be doing. But only with Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you okay there?" Miroku was looking up at him with a slight frown. "You look a little dazed?

Inuyasha snorted, and looked back upstairs involuntarily, "'Dazed' is an understatement. I feel like I've been knocked in the head and thrown into an alternate universe." Inuyasha shook his head again when the thought of going back upstairs and helping Kagome take her shower entered his mind. It was really freaking him out; not the thinking about helping out a naked woman that was fairly normal, but the thought that all he wanted to do was help her take a shower. Nothing else, no kissing, no, ah, strenuous activities, just helping her take a shower. It was freaking abnormal!

"What is Kagome to you, Inuyasha?" Miroku was still looking up at his friend, but a sparkle had entered his eyes that Inuyasha didn't like the looks of. "You were extraordinarily gentle with her; after you found out it was indeed her. I don't believe I have ever seen you act as such with any other person." His innuendo was perfectly clear; he had never even seen him act that gentle with his own girlfriend.

Inuyasha hissed at him and pushed his way past Miroku. It didn't matter that he was thinking the same thing, he didn't want anyone to know that. "Where's my dad? I think I need to talk to him." Miroku pointed into the kitchen and followed after him.  
Inutashio was sitting at the table talking to Izayoi. "I don't know how to ask her about it, Izzy. I mean it's not something you can just pop out with." Inutashio looked tired, and he was showing some of his years.

Izayoi sighed and looked over at her mate, "Are you sure that it was bruises from someone else? It couldn't of been from an accident or something." Izayoi looked over at her son and smiled slightly.

Inutashio, Inuyasha and Miroku were all shaking their heads; all of them had seen the bruises shaped like hands on Kagome. Izayoi sighed and turned back to the stove, "We have to find out where she's staying. I didn't even know that she was back from America. I thought that she had moved there permanently after losing her parents. Too many memories here, you know."

Inuyasha sat by his father and hanged his head. He still felt like a complete bastard because of that. He had found out about his so-called new friends reasons for becoming his friends just days after ending his friendship with Kagome. After that he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her, he knew that she must hate him after what he did in front of everyone. So he convinced himself that he was doing her favor by staying away from her, that it was best if he stayed out of her life.

He recognized the lie he had told himself when he read about her parents death in the paper. All he had thought was that he needed to be with Kagome; she needed someone to help her through this. But when his parents and him had gone over to the shrine, he had found she had already left for American with her grandpa and brother. No one seemed to know when she was going to get back so he had kept out an eye for her. He seemed to see her every where for the first few months, but after the first year he didn't see her quite as much.

In the past few years he had only 'seen' her in a crowd a handful of times, and each time it gave him a start, and hope would course through his veins, but when he ran to her, he couldn't find her. Some times he would catch a sniff of her scent and that would send him on a spree of looking for her for a few months, after which he would stop, the hope eating at him and making him crazy. He would vow not to chase after her, that she wasn't here, he was wasting his time. And he would follow his vow, until he saw her again. He swore sometimes that he should have been admitted to a crazy house. And now here she was, solid, real, and apparently in need of help.

"Where's Fluffy?" Miroku asked innocently, and Izayoi and Inutashio both turned to look at him like he was crazy. "Kagome called him that." He explained.

Inutashio smiled and Izayoi laughed softly, "Now that's something I haven't heard in a long time. Sessomaru would let only her call him that." Izayoi walked to the table and sat next to Inutashio. "I think that he thought of her as a sister. I even caught him playing house with her once."

Inuyasha choked on his own spit and Miroku laughed out loud. Even Inutashio looked shocked, and he had to cover his laugh behind a cough.

"Oh, stop. He was absolutely cute, and I believe he will beat all you to a bloody pulp if you say anything about it." Izayoi shook her head at her mistake but laughed along with them. "It was kinda funny seeing Sessomaru play daddy to a doll. He was actually really good." They all laughed at the image of Sessomaru playing daddy to a doll.

Sango walked through the door and stared at the four laughing people like they could possibly be insane, "Should I even ask?" All they did was laugh even harder. "Never mind." Sango sat by Miroku and layed her head on the table. "I'm sorry for being the downer here, but when are we going to talk about the hit on Sessomaru. I'm guessing that it has something to do with your company."

Everyone stopped laughing rather abruptly, and Inutashio sighed. "We've been getting more than normal threats lately." Izayoi looked at him in surprise and Inutashio looked at her in a plea, "I didn't want to worry you, Izzy. We've been receiving threatening notes ever since I refused to sell my company to an anonymous buyer. We've been trying like crazy to try and find out who the hell it is."

Izayoi closed her eyes and seemed to be keeping a thin thread onto her temper. "Is that why you increased security around the house?"

Inutashio nodded, "Along with higher security around you and the boys." Inutashio looked at Inuyasha. "Did Kagome say anything about seeing the people who did this? God forbid, did they see her?" Panic was close at hand, but he held it at bay, barely. "I'll need to talk to her when she comes down. And see what Sessomaru remembers after he's out of the shower." Everyone fell silent and looked at the table.

"Do you think that Kagome could be in danger?" Inuyasha broke the silence and looked to his dad for the answer. The way Inutashio just looked at Inuyasha was more than answer enough. "She's not leaving this house."

"Inuyasha, be realistic." Sango said in exasperation. "She has to be staying with someone, a friend, family, a room mate, maybe a boyfriend." Inuyasha growled at the mention of a man in Kagome's life, but Sango pushed on. "You can't just dictate what is going to happen."

Inuyasha growled again, and he had to dig his claws into the table to stop himself from striking at something. Kagome couldn't have a boyfriend; it was unthinkable. And if she did he would have to make damn sure that he never got near her again. No one would get near her, no one would touch her. Inuyasha growled again and though he wasn't aware of it his eyes flashed a dangerous red.

Izayoi gasped and Inutashio jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha around his shoulders. "Okay, Inuyasha. Okay. Kagome's staying here. She's not going anywhere." Inutashio whispered into Inuyasha's ear, trying to calm him down with assurances that Kagome wasn't going anywhere. Everyone looked on in shock as Inuyasha battled his inner demon.

Inuyasha knew what was happening, and he was fighting it with everything he had. He didn't understand what had set him off; he hasn't had an episode like this for six years. Slowly, infinitely slowly, he heard his father's words and he began to feel the receding of his demon blood through his veins. He was left heavily panting and tired.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up at his father and realized that he was the only person left in the kitchen.  
"What the hell just happened?" His voice was slightly choked and he had to clear it before he spoked again. "I haven't done that in six years! What set me off?" Inuyasha shook his head and before he could stop himself he quickly checked to make sure that his canines were their regular size.

"I have a theory, but I'd like to ask you some questions before I say it." Sessomaru walked in through the doorway and waved off Inuyasha's surprised look. "Mom filled me in. Besides I think Father is already thinking along the same lines as me." Sessomaru nodded to his father and sat down next to Inuyasha.

Inutashio was looking at Inuyasha as if he was a wonder to behold. He seemed surprised and ecstatic and happy beyond understanding. "Could it be? Could both my sons . . ." He had a grin on his face and he started laughing, a deep baritone laugh that vibrated in the people around him.

Inuyasha was looking at his father like he was crazy. Here he was scared shit less, well, not _scared_, more like concerned, ya, _concerned_, and he was laughing his ass off. Sessomaru put a hand on his shoulder and softly squeezed it. "Don't mind him. He reacted the same way with me. Of course I was pissed off about the whole thing and I became, well, volatile."

Inuyasha looked from his father who was still laughing, to his brother who was looking a little too damn smug for his comfort. "What the fuck is going on?" Then something happened that even Inuyasha couldn't take-Sessomaru started laughing right along with their dad. "AHHHH!" Inuyasha tackled his brother before he could stop himself, not that he would. They landed roughly on the floor, and Inuyasha took great pride in the fact that Sessomaru's breath was knocked out of him. Before either one of them could make the next move, Inuyasha found himself dragged off his brother and into a hug.

"I can't believe it! Can't believe it!" Inutashio hugged Inuyasha even harder and looked over to Sessomaru who was trying to pull himself from the ground with some dignity. "I can't say I'm sorry that you got tackled, son. I was rather glad not to get another one to the face." He laughed yet again, and if Inuyasha could breath he would have been yelling, 'What the HELL are you talking about?' But since he couldn't all he did was choke a little on his spit.

Inutashio finally let him go, and Inuyasha took a gulp of air. Sessomaru and Inutashio both took their seats and waited patiently for Inuyasha to join them. Inuyasha took a seat across from his father and brother and waited.

"Well, let's do the whole process first. Do you have any questions for me, regarding Kagome?" Inutashio asked but it was as if he already knew what he was going to say.

Inuyasha looked away from his dad and refused to look at both of them. "Ah, I've been feeling different."

"Different how? Besides the obvious possessiveness?" Sessomaru was amazingly taking this serious and Inuyasha became a little more relaxed.

"I don't know how to describe it. Besides some of it is . . . personal." Inuyasha felt his face heating up and he knew a blush had to be spreading across his face.

Sessomaru sighed, "Brother, we are all Inu demons here. We all know how very strict our mating rituals are. Both father and I have found our mates, we both know what you are going through, so throw aside your embarrassment."

Inuyasha was rather caught up on the insinuation that he had found his mate in Kagome. "I think you have something mixed up; Kagome isn't my mate."

"Well you have that right. First you have to court her, then she's your mate to be if she accepts you, then after you have the mating bond done, then she's your mate. Right now she is just your Chosen." Inutashio still had a smile on his face and Inuyasha was finding it rather annoying.

"Chosen for what?"

Both Inutashio and Sessomaru groaned. "Weren't you listening to me when I was telling you about finding your mate, and the rituals, and rules?" Inutashio looked horrified that his son didn't know about the mating rituals. "Oh, God, please tell me you haven't done anything with that Kikyo girl? Please, Please, oh, God." Inutashio looked like his little happy balloon had just popped in front of him.

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of him, trying to fight off his dad's worries. "No, no! I admit that there were parts where I lost track of what you were talking about, but I definitely remember when you told me I couldn't have sex with anyone but my mate, and even then the first time could only be on the night that we complete the mating bond." Both of the men in front of him released a sigh of relief and Inuyasha felt slightly insulted. "But you know I really never got that. Every demon says that an Inu demon's sexual drive is legendary, but we're virgins for years after we reach sexual maturity. We live as monks until we find our mate, _if_ we find our mate. I never understood that."

Both Sessomaru and Inutashio blushed and seemed to find a spot above his shoulder very interesting. "Well, of course we notice when an attractive woman walks by, and we're men and our body responds as any mans does." Inutashio coughed and looked down at his hands to inspect his nails. "We could . . . indulge in other women but then we would be being unfaithful to our Chosen."

Inuyasha nodded and waved his hand to indicate for his father to move on. "I understand that, I even agree with it. But where does this extraordinary, legendary sexual drive come in?"

Sessomaru sat tall and erect and said rather proudly, "As soon as you do find your mate, that's when the extraordinary, legendary sexual drive comes into play, Little brother. You love her, you think about nothing but how to care for her. The sexual energy plays an essential role in every Inu mating, it brings them closer, it seals the bond between you, and it lets every demon know that she is yours, as much as you are hers. Plus the spike in your sexual, uh, thoughts let you know when you find your mate. It's an instinct, saying that you need to mate her, because she is your Chosen." Sessomaru seemed to be very satisfied with what he said.

Inuyasha was embarrassed that he just had to sit and listened to his brother say that. And because it seemed to be the way that he was reacting to Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he heard the shower turn off from upstairs. H frowned; he had wanted her to spend a longer time relaxing in the shower.

"What I want to know is why he didn't notice this when he and Kagome were still friends? I highly doubt he would of abandoned her if his demon side recognized her as his mate?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise, "How do you know about that? I didn't tell anybody." Shame swept through him and he looked to his father to see if he had known. He nodded his head; he had known the whole time. Inuyasha couldn't make himself look into either one of their eyes.

"I think it was because he hadn't reached sexual maturity before he and Kagome stopped being friends." Inutashio sighed and looked across at Inuyasha. "You didn't know she was suppose to be your mate because your inner demon hadn't yet told you. Although I think you knew, subconsciously, that she was your Chosen. That's why you were so fond of her, and why your were so very protective."

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead, "I'm with Kiko. She's my girlfriend." But even as he said it, it no longer felt right. Something very drastic had changed inside him, and though he still cared for Kikyo it wasn't the same. "Fuck." Inuyasha heard Kagome open the bathroom door and he thought about going upstairs to meet her.

"Son, I know this is hard. But if Kagome is really your Chosen, it won't matter. Nothing will matter but your Chosen. It may sound a little harsh since you've been dating her for a few months, but Son, Kikyo will cease to exist to you. Every woman that you see won't measure up to your Chosen. I can't say that I'm sorry about it either." Inuyasha looked at his father in disbelief, and he waved away Inuyasha's look. "I married Sessomaru's mother because it was a good business move. Both of us knew that we weren't each others Chosens' but we both went into it. I eventually grew to love her to a degree, and we both held high respect for each other. When she died I was sad and missed her. But when I met your mother, Inu, I could finally see what I was missing. Amaya and I weren't meant to be together and for years after meeting Izzy I felt guilty for finding my Chosen and Amaya hadn't." Inutashio's eyes were so very serous that both Sessomaru and Inuyasha were listening very carefully. "I was scared that Sessomaru and you wouldn't find your Chosens' and would eventually marry the best woman you could find. I was so happy when Sessomaru found Rin, found his Chosen. But you," Inutashio pointed his finger at Inuyasha in an accusing way, "You were scaring me to death. Dating that girl that wasn't your Chosen, I wanted to hit some sense into you. I thought you were going to go off the deep end and marry her, and I lost many nights sleep over it. You'll see, Inuyasha, that your Chosen beats all the others."

Inuyasha thought about it, and though he knew that his father was right, he couldn't help but ask one more thing. "If you can't sleep with anyone but your Chosen, how did you get mom. Because you obviously slept with Amaya to make Sessomaru. Why shouldn't you sleep with other women besides your Chosen?"

Inutashio actually shivered, "I had to go through a Cleansing Ritual. They are very dangerous and many don't make it out alive. I had to cleanse myself so that my soul would bond with Izzy's when we did the mating ritual. If I hadn't I would of killed her."  
Inuyasha hadn't of known that and processed it away. Inuyasha's ears flickered upstairs at the sound of something small. He listened and when he was about to pass it off as nothing, he heard it again. It was a small sounding whimper and before anyone else could do more than blink, Inuyasha's was all ready up the stairs, flying to his room. As he drew closer he could her sobs coming from behind his door. He hesitated for just a second before opening the door.

Slowly he pushed the door open and walked into his room; he couldn't smell her and he cursed the barrier that she seemed to never take down. He found her curled into herself on the floor by his bed. Her sobs tore at him, as if every whimper, and moan was a knife cutting at him. He felt a physical response to comfort her, and to make what ever was hurting her to go away.  
Slowly as if he was approaching a hurt animal, he sat down next to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She didn't react at first, he thought it was because she was too caught up in what ever was making her cry like her world had fallen apart. She suddenly stiffened up and whipped around in his arms, a flash of purple blinding him for a second, fear clouding her eyes. He didn't like that, it was unacceptable, her being afraid of him. He cuddled her into his arms, with her head resting against his chest. She resisted at first, but slowly she melted against him and cried even harder. He could feel her tears soak into his shirt even though he couldn't smell them.

"Shh, Kagome, it's all right." He ran his hand through her hair, the damp black as night strands clinging to his fingers. "I'm here, it's alright. I won't let anything hurt you. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here." He noticed that she had put up a shield around them, and thanked whatever God was listening that it hadn't thrown him back when she had called it up. That would of hurt really bad, even for him.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hanged onto it tightly, almost as tightly as she was hanging onto his words. She knew that you couldn't trust what people said, even if they said it in sincerity. But right now it was nice to lean onto someone, to take comfort in them. Even if just for a moment. She slowly started to calm down and became aware of the softly spoken words he was whispering into her hair. She smelled his shirt and was happy to find that his scent hadn't changed that much from when they were friends. Slightly more musky, but the same smell of rain and trees and earth. She briefly thought that his smell is probably the reason she felt so safe in the forest. It smelt just like him.

"Are you smelling me, Kagome?" There was a smile in his voice, and Kagome blushed. "I don't think it's very fare that you get to smell me and I can't even smell you."

Kagome hiccuped and looked up at him, "Tough."

Inuyasha laughed and gently kissed her forehead. "You used to do that when you thought I was asleep, too." He laughed again when Kagome gasped and a blush crawled up her face. "Yeah, I knew that you sniffed me."

Kagome looked at her nails and pretended not to be embarrassed, "I was making sure that you took a shower that day."

Inuyasha choked and a small sound of what might have been a laugh escaped Kagome. "I take offense to that. My shower rebellion was only in second grade, after that I took a shower everyday."

"I was just checking." They laughed a little and eventually fell in to a comfortable silence.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

Kagome shook her head. How was she suppose to tell him why she was crying when she didn't even know herself? She slowly started to sit up but Inuyasha tightened his arms around her and pulled her back down.

"Just for a few more moments? I could really use them." The quiver in his voice convinced Kagome that he was telling the truth and she laid back down. She lightly twined her hand with one of his and just held onto it. Kagome wasn't sure why she was acting like this. She always thought that she would act indifferent and show him how it was to be ignored, to be forgotten. She pictured herself giving him the bird as she walked away from him. But here she was forgiving him before he could even ask for it. She was too weak sometimes.

As they just sat there leaning on one another, Kagome slowly became aware of how her body had just naturally curled and molded into his. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and her head was on his shoulder, her breath fanning onto his neck. Her legs were folded on his lap and one of his arms were holding onto her around her lower back and the other was just resting on the top of the curve to her butt. It felt very intimate, and natural, which was what was making her nervous. This shouldn't feel natural, this should feel weird and slightly _un_comfortable. She hasn't even hugged another person since the night her brother got on that plane.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Inuyasha didn't know how long he could stay in this position. He could feel her soft breast pushed against the hard muscles of his chest, and it was driving him crazy. He felt her nod and he helped her to her feet. Her eyes were a little red but other than that she looked fine.

Kagome looked at her shield in confusion. This wasn't right, something was wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her in concern and Kagome became even more confused.

"Why didn't my shield push you away? Why is it_ purple_?" She reached out a hand to touch the purple energy shield and she stared at it in perplexity.

Inuyasha coughed and looked a little worried. "It doesn't just change colors?"

Kagome looked at him suspiciously, "No, it's only ever been pink." She looked at him and called down her barrier. "What aren't you telling me? You never could lie very well."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and coughed again, "Well, see when you were, you know, knocked out, these. . . lights come out and danced around." He twirled his fingers around himself to display where the lights were dancing. "And I think they might have, maybe, taken a. . . _light_ from me. And when it was danced in your shield they, it, kinda _changed_."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in disbelief, "It changed?" She suddenly waved away his answer before he could even say it. He didn't know what had happened, hell, _she_ didn't know what had happened. She didn't even know it could happen, from all that she had heard a miko couldn't change the color of her energy. The color was a part of her aura, her dominant color and you couldn't change it. Apparently she was misinformed. She would have to call on her mentor in America. She wondered if she still remembered the number.

There was a knock on the door and before Inuyasha could say anything or even make an attempt to open the door Sessomaru opened it a crack, "Mother wants you two to come and eat. She said she made your favorite, Inuyasha." Then he closed the door and left.

Kagome suddenly felt very awkward and started fiddling with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "I guess we should go downstairs?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but that's the way it sounded.

"Yeah, I guess we should." But he didn't exactly sound happy about it. He walked with her out the room and down the hall. "Who are you staying with?" He wanted some answers but he was also trying to figure out how her life has been these past few years.

Kagome looked at her bare feet and refused to look at Inuyasha. "No one. I live alone." She lived alone in the woods that smelled like Inuyasha, and slept in the top branches of a tree for a bed, where she dreamed her dreams of Inuyasha. Although it wasn't exactly true that she lived alone; many animals lived in the woods, too.

"Where at?" Kagome shrugged and stayed silent. Inuyasha sighed and stared straight ahead. "Your going to have to tell my dad. Your a part of this family, my parents consider you to be on of us and I do, too. My dad isn't going to settle for anything less than the absolute truth. And eventually I'd like it if you told me."

Kagome refused to say anything and they were both silent the rest of the way. Inuyasha's head was filled with what his brother and father just told him. He sneaked a look at Kagome and couldn't believe that this was to be his mate. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, because she was, it was because he couldn't believe that he would abandon his mate. He should of recognized her; besides he was dating Kikyo. He had already told her that he loved her! He loved her, damn it, and nothing was going to change that. He was loyal to her, he protected her. She was going to be his mate.

But in the back of his mind his demon was whispering that this girl beside him was to be his mate. That this girl was the one to complete him. There could be no other. He pushed all those thoughts away to think about later when he could actually comprehend what he was thinking. But one thing was for sure- he had no idea what to do.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from under her eye lashes. He seemed different, like he was fighting with himself. He had that crease between his brow that he always got when he was little and knew not to do something, but was thinking about doing it anyways. Kagome smiled; she liked that she knew those little tid bits about him. She knew that even his girlfriend Kikyo didn't know all that she still possessed from their childhood; she had watched as they had fought at school and Kikyo hadn't seen the signs that Inuyasha was angry because he was hurting. That he was hurting because she had said half-breed without thinking. Or maybe she just didn't care.

Kagome had to look away in disgust when she had seen that. She couldn't understand why Inuyasha would want to be with someone who treated him so poorly. And she admitted it, if only to herself, that she was angry that he had chosen Kikyo over her. It didn't matter that he had met Kikyo three years after they stopped being friends, every one was a comparison between her. Because they were able to be Inuyasha's friends and he let them, unlike her.

"Kagome, could I talk to you? Alone." Rin, the small girl who seemed to have captured Sessomaru's heart was waiting for Kagome at the end of the stairs. She was clearly not going to take 'no' for an answer and Kagome became slightly panicked. She didn't know what this girl wanted, and was slightly afraid to be with her alone. Which was ridiculous, she was just alone with Inuyasha and hadn't felt this way.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and hesitantly nodded his head, and walked away leaving Kagome alone with this stranger.  
Rin smiled, _really_ smiled for the first time that Kagome had met her and she was surprised how it transformed her. Her eyes sparkled, dimples appeared, and she looked . . . simply beautiful. Kagome hasn't had a lot of extra time to admire beauty, or even to go in search of it, she just thought that it was normal that her life was bare of it. She was momentarily speech less, and the unease she felt being alone with this woman left her mind.

"I don't think that I've properly thanked you for saving Sessomaru's life. Thank you." She bent at her waist and bowed very formally to Kagome. "I could never repay you for saving my Chosen, but I would gladly offer my life to you if you ever need it, or any service I could supply."

Kagome recognized the formal thank you of a saved life. She could just remember Izayoi saying it to her mother, years and years ago after her mother had saved Inuyasha from a mob of people who were protesting in Tokyo. She now knew that they were protesting the Hanyou Laws, and it was because of them that the Laws took so long to pass. She could remember the look of surprise her mother had at the thank you, and how she had looked quickly at Kagome, and something had sparked in her eyes. Kagome remembered that her mom and Izayoi had began whispering but she never could make out what they were saying, so she had simply turned her attention to her best friend who was cuddled into her and who was slightly shaking.

Belatedly Kagome bowed slightly, "I accept you're thanks and you're offer." To do anything but accept the offer of her life would be an insult, saying that her life wasn't equal to the one saved. Kagome straightened herself and was relieved when Rin did the same.

Rin smiled again, "So you and Inuyasha met in school. Does that mean that your the same age?" Rin gestured for Kagome to follow her and they slowly started to make their way to the kitchen.

Kagome nodded, "He's three months older than me, but we're basically the same age."

Rin squealed and Kagome jumped and looked around trying to find the source of her yell. "Inuyasha just had his eighteenth birthday about two months ago, so your's is coming up right?"

Kagome thought about it and was surprised that her birthday was indeed coming up. She had forgotten all about it, "Uh, yeah, in about . . . two weeks?" It came out sounding more like a question, but Kagome couldn't help it, she hasn't even celebrated her birthday in the past four years.

"Two weeks? I bet your excited.I have a whole six months before mine. What are you going to do? Go partying?" Rin was actually, genuinely excited about Kagome's birthday, almost as if it was hers.

Kagome decided that saying that she planned on sleeping in a tree, and eating a handful of berries if she was lucky, and hiding away from her feared foster father wasn't a very good answer. So she did what anybody would do in this kind of question-she evaded it. "Oh, I was just planning on going to bed early. Nothing special."

Rin looked horrified and she was shaking her head before Kagome even finished. "No! That's no way of celebrating a birthday."  
Who said she was celebrating it? She was damn sure that she never did.

"I'll just have to talk to Sessomaru about this. It'll just never do!" Kagome didn't tell her that she didn't plan on being around here that long, it would just raise questions she didn't want answered.

"So, I guess that since your eighteen that your a senior?" Kagome slowly nodded her head, but she tensed slightly not liking at all where this was going. "What school do you go to?" Ah, there it was, the question she was dreading.

"I kinda move around a lot. I went to middle school in America, and only came back here for my freshman year." Kagome had learned a lot about evading questions; you give them a little information but leave out the actual answer, and then you completely side track them with a question of your own. "Sessomaru isn't in high school any more, is he? But you are. How did you two meet?"

Rin's eyes lightened to an almost hazel color and her whole person became more alive; Kagome had asked the right question it seemed. "We met when I was a freshman and he was a senior. I loved him when I first met him through Sango, but he, well, he was kinda mad that he found his Chosen. You know what a Chosen is right?"

Kagome nodded her head. She learned all about Inu mating the same time Inuyasha did because as soon as his dad was done telling him he had come over to her house and talked about it with her, repeating everything his father had said.

"Well, anyway, he wasn't very happy about finding me. He told me that he was already engaged to a woman through a business deal he had set up himself." Rin slowed to a standstill and her eyes darkened just a little with remembered pain. She gestured to some French doors and Kagome nodded. They walked outside to the garden and slowly walked the pebbled path. "He was planning on ignoring what we were destined to be. For the first year I had to watch him with this beautiful girl who he had set up to marry." Rin looked at Kagome and her eyes were fierce. "Most people believe that Inu demons have the instant recognition of their Chosen and that the Chosen actually doesn't know they are the Chosen. That we have to be wined and dined and seduced. But we know, we have that instant recognition that they do, that this is suppose to be the love of my life."

Kagome watched her bare feet walking over the rocks; they didn't hurt, they were smooth and soft, probably river bed rocks. She peeked over at Rin and was yet again astonished at how she looked so different from the child that she had seemed but hours ago.

The moonlight and dark had conspired to make Rin look like a woman; who had known the pain of love, and broken trust, but she still had that innocence around her, as if she still believed in them. "Sessomaru couldn't stop how he reacted to me, much to his chagrin, and he became protective of me, which just hurt me more. I knew that he didn't want me and that I wasn't doing to get him but he was acting like he was my mate. It just showed me what I thought I was never going to have." Rin shook her head and looked around her as if she still had to make sure that her reality wasn't a beautiful dream. "I couldn't control how I reacted to him either, and after, uh, well, uh. . . after I kissed him and, well it got out of hand. He was so mad at me, for making him act like that." Rin looked at Kagome and she was actually crying, silently and with a self mocking smile, but still crying. "It was the best, most special moment of my life and he just threw it aside. I was destroyed and I couldn't face him. I ran home and cried for four days straight."

Rin grew silent, just kinda let her voice trail off, and she looked like she was trying to find out how to say what happened next. "I'm not good at hiding my emotions, obviously, and my father demanded that I tell him 'what the hell was the matter with me', his words. So I told him, even though I knew not to." Rin looked over at Kagome and demanded that she looked at her, "My father is very traditional and doesn't believe in demons taking human mates. In fact he would rather see them all dead." Rin gouged Kagome's reaction and apparently seeing what she wanted turned away and continued. "He threw me out and disowned me. I went to Sango's and she let me stayed there. I was . . . pissed at everyone. When Sessomaru came by I completely ignored him, and refused to talk to him. He didn't want me and I had lost everything because I loved him, and I wasn't even going to get him. I was mad at everything, and I didn't talk about what happened with my dad."

Kagome looked around at the garden as they rounded another corner. She couldn't see much because of the dark, but she could smell the dozens of flowers as they walked past them. The night sky was like a bouquet of flowers by itself anyway, with the constellations all so bright.

"Finally Sessomaru heard about what my dad did, and he came back over. Asked why I had done what I did. You know what I told him? I told him that he may be in the habit of lying to himself, but I wasn't. I told the truth, and someone didn't like it. Boo hoo, poor me and all that. Told him I couldn't control who I loved or how the person I loved treated me, but I could control what I did. Then I asked him to leave. The next week I had a ticket to India. I had been offered a scholarship there, as an exchange student for the last two years of high school. I was going to take it and make a life for myself, away from Sessomaru and my father." Rin shook her head and another smile graced her face. "Sessomaru found out and came back to stop me. I told him that I loved him, but that I deserved to be more than a passing thought or a mistress to a too busy business man. I told him that I wanted everything he couldn't give me, and I wouldn't settle for anything less. And that if he didn't want me, fine, I can find someone who could love me. He flipped out and said that no one but him could touch me, that I was his mate."

They rounded another corner and the French doors were in front of them, separated by a fountain. "Everything went he way it should of after that. Everything turned out alright. I had some trust issues with Sesso for a while, but I'm his Chosen and he loves me. The best thing is that he tells me."

Kagome was wondering why Rin had told her that. She liked that she trusted her with something so personal, but didn't understand why she had told her about her whole relationship with Sessomaru. As if Rin could read her mind, she answered Kagome's unspoken question. "I told you this to show that I trust and respect you. If you don't want me to know something, just tell me to mind my own business. You don't have to try and escape my questions like their bullets or anything. What ever you tell me I wont tell anyone, unless your afraid for your life or anything like that."

Kagome was ashamed. Mostly because Rin was smarter than she thought and had caught her trying to evade her questions. But also because she was just being nice and she treated her like she had an agenda. Softly, Kagome answered her original question. "Tokyo Academy for Special and Talented Persons." Rin gasped as Kagome knew she would. Why wouldn't she? She didn't expect Kagome to go to a school for demons and people with spiritual powers.

"Kagome! Are you out here?" Inuyasha stood outlined in the French doors, his face creased in concern. He spied her and his frowned deepened as he marched out to her and Rin. "What do you think your doing? Trying to give me a heart attack? My brother was just attacked and you decided to go for a midnight stroll? And you," he pulled Kagome to him and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pointed a finger at Rin, "You better go kiss up to my brother before he finds out you were out here alone."

Rin looked at Inuyasha in surprise as he wrapped his arm around Kagome, but none the less left before she got the wrath of Sessomaru.

"You should know better than coming out here alone." Inuyasha gently chastised her, and sniffed her hair, sighing when he couldn't smell anything. A small whine escaped his throat, and he did that funny little sound in the back of his throat that meant that he was begging. "Please. Just once."

Kagome debated with herself, but finally called down her barrier against her better judgment.

Inuyasha was shocked by the tidal wave of pure scent that washed over him. He pulled Kagome to him and buried his nose in her neck. She tried to get away but he whined and did that little noise she likes and she settled down for him to hold her. His hands clenched and he breathed deeply, trying to familiarize himself with the scent again and ingrain it in his memory. Kagome always had an intriguing scent and he found that it had only grown more addicting as she grew older, like a great bottle of wine stored away for a special day. Inuyasha suddenly knew that his father and brother had been right, and he knew that there was no use going against instincts. Look what happened with Sessomaru; the only thing he did was delay his happiness for two years. He accepted that Kagome was his Chosen and was happy and even a little relieved about it.

Kagome stood silently against Inuyasha and took comfort in his embrace. She missed him.

"Kagome? Why do you smell like your hurt? Are you bleeding?!" Hurt and raw panic entered his voice and Kagome suddenly remembered the half healed cut on her back, a gift from her foster father. As Inuyasha began sniffing her out, to find exactly where she was hurt at, Kagome suddenly came to the realization that she wasn't going to leave. That the Takahashi's were going to find out that she lived alone and were going to insist that she stay with them. And suddenly that realization wasn't as scary as it had been only a few hours before.

876875674653466588799766543654326547

Okay that it for this chapter.

I have some bad news. I'm leaving on a traditional visit to my family cemetery to clean the graves of my family members. I'll be gone for a week and out where I'm going there is no such thing as Internet connection, so the next chapter will be late. Sorry, but I made this one nice and long for you. I was actually planning on making it longer but thought that I should let you have one more chapter before I leave.

So, how did you like Sessomaru's story? I actually have it written out, the entire story of Rin and Sessomaru but since I started with this story I had to give you the short version.

So tell me what you think and forgive me about the late chapter that is coming. **And thank all of you who have reviewed my story! **I read all of them and they help me immensely. I'll admit that there are times that I think about deleting this story, but I don't because of your reviews.

So, I'll see you in about 1 ½ weeks, okay?

Dream-Walker1436


	7. Chapter 7

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Seven- By the Light of the Silver Moon, I Do Dream By**

"**Just because you are blind,**

**And unable to see my beauty,**

**Doesn't mean it does not exist."**

**-Margaret Cho**

Kagome stood silently against Inuyasha and took comfort in his embrace. She missed him.

"Kagome? Why do you smell like your hurt? Are you bleeding?" Hurt that she hadn't told him and raw panic raised through his body. He turned her around following the smell of torn flesh and old and new blood. But suddenly the smell of the wound disappeared, the smell of _Kagome_ disappeared, even though he could feel her soft skin under his hands and feel her blood flowing in her and her heart beating in her. "Damn it, Kagome. Don't do that, I know your hurt just, fuck, tell me where. I need to smell you, Damn it!" Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen at his raised voice, but he couldn't help it or correct it. He could feel the stirrings of his inner demon, and he concentrated on trying to keep his body under control.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, really." Kagome turned around in his grip and smile listlessly up at him. "It's just an old scratch." She tried to tug herself away from him but he just held on tighter.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pink rimmed eyes, and silently asked her to help him. He had always had a temper and had lost control of his demon several times in order to protect Kagome when they were friends. And she had always been there to calm him down and talk him back into his right mind. He was hoping that she still could.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and knew right away that he was battling his demon from taking control. She immediately stopped her attempts at getting away from him, and reached up to calm him by gently petting his ears. He always did hate losing control.

Inuyasha was grateful when Kagome stopped fighting him and started petting his ears. He felt her fingers, slightly cold and hesitant, pass over the fur on his ears so gently that he might of imagined her touch. His hooded eyes stared down at her as she concentrated on him, and though he could feel some semblance of normalcy return to him, he could still feel his demon lurking around the fringes, antsy with worry. Worry for his mate, who he had smelled hurt and who he was supposed to protect. Inuyasha growled as he felt the upsurge of his demon again, and this time not even Kagome's touch would settle it. His mate was injured.

Kagome watched nervously as Inuyasha shook his head and dislodged her hand. His eyes had lost the tint of pink for a moment, but now they were even redder than before. "It's no use, Kagome. I, I need to see. . . I have to make sure your okay. Please." He was begging her to show him her marks, marks left on her by Naraku. She shook her head before she had even made up her mind on whether or not she was actually going to show him. She had grown to fear the marks left on her skin, as if Naraku would appear if she glanced at them, as if they were tracking devises embedded in her skin and soul with blood.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. You just need to calm down." She reached up to pet his ears again, praying that it would be enough and she wouldn't have to show him her scars. But it was no use, he just tipped his head out of reach and growled. When he looked down at her, Kagome saw that his eyes were even redder and that the violet stripes started to appear on his cheeks.

"Please, Kagome. It won't stop!" His voice was more of a growl and Kagome came to the depressing conclusion that she would have to show him. Her face was already aflame with shame; she had hoped that no one would ever see her body, that no one would see the scars that branded her skin. Then she did something without thinking; she healed all her wounds that she had previously only healed half way to conserve energy.

Inuyasha was fighting a losing battle with himself and he was scared of what he would do to Kagome if he transformed all the way. Then in the middle of his dilemma he smelled Kagome; smelled the vanilla and spice and musk and. . . _her_. He battered his demon back, promising him that he was going to make sure Kagome was okay. When he had gained control of his body, he looked at Kagome and whispered, "Thank you."

Kagome had sweat beading her brow and she looked tired all of a sudden but she smiled slightly at him. "I told you , Inuyasha, I'm fine." Her voice was a little breathless and Inuyasha snorted at her words. He knew what he smelled and he was going to make sure that she was really alright.

He took a deep breath and was surprised to smell nothing but Kagome's addicting scent. No smell of torn flesh, or blood of any kind. He took another breath and turned her around to try and find the scent he had smelled but seconds ago. It was no where to be found. Inuyasha turned Kagome around to look into her face and he looked hard at her face. "What did you do?"

Kagome had to stop herself from flinching at his low, angry voice. She didn't want to make him worry, but there was no way in hell or heaven that she would willingly let him see the ugly markings that were wrapped around her body like leaches. "I told you I was fine. Maybe you smelled something else, and just got confused." The way Inuyasha was looking at her, she knew that he didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth., and the way his eyes were practically aflame clearly showed that he was less than pleased with her.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Izayoi was at the French doors looking out at them. "Rin said you two were out here. Why don't you come and eat. I made ramen."

Kagome walked to Izayoi and felt like hugging her for her perfect timing. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry." She should be, usually her dinners consisted of a handful of berries or whatever she could find in the forest. Once she had even eaten grass; that is one thing not meant to be repeated. She couldn't even remember when the last time she had a real meal, where she didn't feel the empty space in her stomach that still wanted food.

"Inuyasha, you have to be hungry. You always are." Izayoi smiled at Kagome, and put her arm around her as she came to her. She pretended not to notice when Kagome tensed at her touch, and she made sure that the pain she felt for this girl didn't show on her face. Izayoi looked up at Kagome and she smiled, "You, my lovely 'Gome, have grown to be a beautiful young woman."

Kagome looked away from Izayoi and stared at the floor. She couldn't stand when people lie, when they say something meant to be nice, but it's an insult because it's a **lie**. She's seen her reflection, seen the scars adorning her body and knew without a doubt that she was **not** beautiful. She wasn't anyones "lovely 'Gome" anymore. She was a mess, sure. A train wreck, absolutely. A mental case, most definitely. Beautiful? Not a chance.

Izayoi glanced at Inuyasha in concern. Inuyasha shook his head. All three stood there in silence, until on an unspoken agreement walked together toward the kitchen, where the smell of ramen could indeed be smelled.

"So, Kagome. Where do you live?" Izayoi wanted to dive right in and demand who has been hurting her, but knew that she would have to go the round about way to get that information.

"Not far away from the shrine. It's nice." Nice was an understatement, the forest was beautiful. Maybe not the most comfortable place to live but beautiful none the less.

"Do you live with anyone?"

"I live alone." Kagome didn't want to look at either of the people walking beside her. She didn't need to see their pity or their speculations. She knew her life wasn't perfect and had long ago stopped expecting anything to be perfect, but these people hadn't seen her since her perfect life. They've never seen her as the way she was now.

"What have you been up to these past few years? I thought about you often." Izayoi had more than thought of her, she had tried to find her. She wanted more than anything to fulfill her friends last wish regarding her daughter.

Kagome felt like crying. She had thought of her, but more than that she could tell that she was telling her the truth. She had really thought of her after all these years. Kagome couldn't tell her the truth of how her life has been, that would be too painful for both of them. "I've been living." One day at a time, living one day at a time, and always thinking that the next day couldn't be as bad as this one. Sometimes that was the only thing pushing her up in the mornings, the hope that this day couldn't possibly be as bad as the last.

Izayoi had to curb the instinct to grab Kagome and shake her. She needed information here, not some answers that didn't answer a damn thing. "Well, as you can tell we've been rather busy. Inutashio's company has really taken off, and Sessomaru is working for his father. He's a great businessman but he's really changed since him and Rin have become engaged, and for the better. Inuyasha is doing good in school and is dating a, well, a very, uh um, a an indescribable girl." Izayoi had made her dislike of Kikyo very obvious to her son but thought it good manners not to bring that into a conversation. She hadn't liked her simply because she wasn't her son's Chosen, but also because she felt that she didn't really care for her son the way she thought she should.

Inuyasha jerked his head at his mother and gave her the nonverbal sign to stop. He sighed; he guesses that his mother will be happy about his break up with Kikyo. He wasn't looking forward to that and didn't know how he was going to go about it. He felt like he owed Kikyo, like he was betraying her by finding his Chosen. He groaned internally and prayed that he wouldn't have to go into details with her about the mating rituals of inu demons; she never did want to know anything about that.

"About time that you guys got back. We were about to eat without you." Rin smiled from the table where she sat next to Sessomaru. She indicated a seat next to her where Kagome could eat. Kagome smiled her thanks and sat next to her.

Inuyasha frowned when he saw that there was no place where he could sit next to Kagome and settled for sitting across from her and next to Miroku. Inutashio smiled at his son, and at the instincts that he couldn't control regarding the girl across from him. He couldn't even hide it.

Inutashio waited until everyone was seated then smiled, "Now, before we go through the whole tiring business of going through what happened tonight, lets eat a quick snack. Then I'll tell you all what will happen." he inclined his head for everyone to eat, and for a few minutes there was no sound but Inuyasha slurping down his raman.

Kagome took a few bites of the soup, and it was heaven. It was _hot_ and had flavor. She took the fist few bites quickly, almost afraid it would disappear from in front of her. But after those first bites her stomach started to cramp, and she suddenly became dizzy and felt like the few noodles she swallowed were about to come back up. She stared at her bowel and tried to force down her gag reflex and to stop everything from swirling around the room. She could feel sweat start to coat her face, and her hands started to shake. For a terrifying moment she remembered the time when Naraku had knocked her out with a drugged cup of water, and how she had woken up in that cold room with her shoes and socks gone and new bruises covering her body. But then she remembered where she was and knew that none of them would do that to her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully and noticed right away when she stopped eating. He became even more concerned when he saw her skin start to glisten with sweat and her hands shake. He was up and next to her when she moaned a little and dropped her chopsticks, grabbing at her stomach. "Kagome! Where does it hurt?" He was cursing himself for letting her brush him off; he knew he had smelled that she was hurt and she had hid it from him.

Sessomaru and Inutashio were both up and beside her in a second. Izayoi ran to call the doctor, and Sango, Rin and Miroku waited and watched in a tense silence.

Kagome didn't notice any of this; her world was narrowed down to the unending pain coming from her stomach. She tried to heal it, but when nothing happened she became scared. Her healing power had always worked on her wounds and now that it wasn't she became almost as scared as when she was first sent to Naraku. She came to the realization that she could die, just like when she was sent to Naraku.

She didn't hear Inuyasha, Sessomaru, or Inutashio, all she heard was a dull roaring in her ears. She briefly noticed that someone was shaking her, but she was trying to heal herself again and payed it no mind. She concentrated so hard, picturing the light that would surround her, and the feeling of calling on her power and how it would empower her and drain her all at the same time. But, like before, nothing happened. After that was when the panic set in.

Inuyasha forced Kagome to look at him, but even though her eyes were inched away from his, he knew she didn't see him. Her eyes were glazed over and at times she closed them in pain. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome, what's wrong?" He wiped his hand over her face to clear the sweat away, and when he felt how clammy and cold her skin was his worry spiked. "Damn it, what's wrong with her?" Suddenly Kagome jerked away from him and turned away, puking on the floor. The heaves wracked her body violently, and when Inuyasha moved to drag her hair out of her face, he was shocked and disturbed to see blood mixed in with the vomit, a dark red, almost black color, swirling around the regurgitated noodles. What was making it even more scary for him was that he couldn't smell anything, he couldn't smell where she was sick, or her blood laying there on the floor. "Kagome. Kagome, you have to listen to me, okay? You have to take down the scent shield. Kagome? Kagome, listen to me, Damn it!"

Sessomaru looked on in sympathy; he remembered how he felt after he saw Rin and what her father had done to her. Her pretty face covered in bruises and her wrist in a cast. "Inuyasha, try what you did before." When Inuyasha looked at him in confusion Sessomaru sighed. "Try talking to her in the Inu language."

Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the girl who he was holding onto tightly. He growled low, made sure it vibrated into her body. Then he pulled her head back and nuzzled her throat, giving small yipps in between the continuous low growl. Body language was almost as important as the actual words when you speak Inu.

Kagome heard Inuyasha distantly, like a bee buzzing near her ear. She could almost make out what he was saying, but it all sounded garbled and twisted. She knew that Inuyasha could help her, knew that he would make it okay. "Inu. . . yasha. It hurts." The end was more of a whimper than actual words and she hated that her voice sounded so weak and that she could hear the tears in her voice. She was stronger than that.

Inuyasha kept his head against Kagome and when he heard her soft, broken words he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He cuddled her to his chest and softly rumbled 'where' in Inu and prayed that she could understand him.

Kagome grabbed a hold of his hands and brought them to her stomach. She clenched them in her hands and held them there. "Here."

Inuyasha nodded his head and gently pushed against her abdomen. When she flinched away from him and moaned softly he quickly stopped and flinched himself. He whined softly his sorry and then asked her to pull down her shield. He needed to smell her.

Kagome didn't think twice about doing what Inuyasha asked. She just wanted the pain to stop, and if he could help she would do anything to help him.

Inuyasha immediately smelled the copper of blood, and the acid of vomit, mixed in with the scent of Kagome. He could smell that she was hurt, was bleeding from inside. He whined softly at the thought of her hurt and without thought licked her cheek for comfort. Suddenly Izayoi came flying through the door, pulling behind her a small old man with a pointy nose carrying a black bag.

"I got the doctor! The doctor is here! Here," She pushed the old man toward Inuyasha and Kagome, making him stumble and fall, "help her."

The old man mumbled something about, 'Crazy people always abuse poor Myoga.' Then he became a professional and approached Kagome. "Hello, Master Inuyasha. I trust you have been using that rash cream I prescribed." Inuyasha would of blubbered and hit him upside the head if he wasn't so worried about Kagome. As it was he didn't even acknowledge the old doctor, instead focusing all his attention on the girl in his arms.

Dr. Myoga carefully moved Inuyasha's and Kagome's hands away from her stomach, presuming that that was were the pain was coming from since her hands were clenched so tightly against her stomach. When he pressed a little bit down, he felt that her stomach was inflamed. Then she screamed and a very strong hand was clenched over his throat. When Myoga looked up he wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha's eyes a vibrant red.

Izayoi came up and took Inuyasha's hand, whispering to him that the doctor needed to, to help Kagome. Inuyasha slowly lowered his hand but the growl he released was clearly a warning to the old man. Myoga just smiled, reading between the lines perfectly. This young, beautiful girl was his master's Chosen. Then a frown of concentration came onto his face; if this was Inuyasha's Chosen he needed to find out what was wrong fast, because this was now his Master's Lady.

"Is this her vomit?" He leaned closer to examine the stomach acid and wasn't surprised at all to see the blood. "Was she eating just prior to this episode?" He turned to Inuyasha to find him nodding his head. "Okay. Kagome, Kagome, I need to know when was the last time you ate, before tonight. Kagome, you need to answer me."

Kagome was very proud of herself. She had finally compartmentalize the pain away; she knew she could do it and she suspected that she could of done it faster if Inuyasha and his family wasn't here. They made her feel like she could lean on them and that made her distracted.

Inuyasha hated to see Kagome in pain but when he saw her face become clear of any pain, that made him even more worried. "Kagome, when was the last time you ate?" He made sure there was a hint of steel in his voice.

Kagome tried to sit up, but Inuyasha refused to let her. She glared at him but stop trying to get up. "Last night." She was lucky enough to find some bear root. Her grandpa had taught her about the sweet root, and how it was used in healing by eating it. She also learned that it tasted kinda good, in a weird way.

"What did you eat?" There was some relief in the old doctor's voice but Kagome didn't know why.

"Bear root." She didn't see the harm in telling him that; he would just assume that she ate something else with it.

"And what else?" When Kagome just looked at him and stayed silent, Myoga became worried once more, a realization coming to him that he didn't like at all. "Kagome I really need to know."

Kagome knew that she needed the help of this doctor, she couldn't heal herself and she could still feel the pain, though it was dim and far away. Then a thought came to her and she wanted to dance with her intelligence. "I want everyone to leave but you." She looked at the doctor and she could actually feel the room tense at her order. Or maybe it was just Inuyasha.

"Like hell, I'm going to leave!" His words were expected but Kagome stood by her request and refused to talk to the doctor anymore until they all left. Inuyasha sighed and he couldn't hide the hurt very well. "Fine, but I'm going to be right outside this door, and just yell if you need me." When he stood everyone made room for him to pass then followed him out.

When the door was safely shut Kagome looked to the wrinkly face of the man and stated very matter of factly, "I only had bear root yesterday. Before that I hadn't eaten in two days, and before that I had a handful of berries that I found. I don't eat much." She had tried stealing food but always found that she couldn't eat it and gave it away.

Myoga tried to keep his face blank, impassive knowing that this girl didn't want sympathy. "How long have you been eating like this?" He was praying that it wasn't as long as her injury was telling him.

"A few years. Your my doctor right now, right?"

Myoga nodded his head and started to rummage in his big black bag, looking for some very special pills, "Yes, why?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality. You can't tell anyone what I'm telling you, or what my injury if from." Kagome smiled at the look of complete shock that over took his face. "I'm not stupid. I don't plan on staying here long, so just tell me what's wrong with me and fix it."

Myoga shook his head, "Master Inuyasha is going to kill poor Myoga. In fact I think the whole pack is going to kill me when I tell them I can't tell them." He sighed and rummaged through his bag once again. "Here take these." He handed her little yellow pills.

"What will they do?" She eyed them suspiciously and didn't take them even when he handed her a glass of water from the table.

Myoga sighed and realized that this girl was going to be a stubborn patient, "They're going to make you puke, to get everything you ate out of your system." When she just looked at him like he was crazy he explained further. "Because of how you've been eating your body hasn't been getting all that it needs. Your stomach started to eat itself, and because of the small amounts of food you've been eating, when you actually ate, it grew smaller. From what I can tell it's about three times smaller than what it should be. And suddenly eating real food, in a bigger proportion that what you've been used to can kill you. Now take those!" He pointed his finger at the pills laying in her hands and without further complaint swallowed them down.

Kagome choked down the pills, "Can I at least have a bag. I don't want to spew all over their floor again." Myoga handed her a garbage bin and three white pills.

"Their to stop your system from attacking it self." He answered before she could ask. She swallowed them. "I would feel a lot better if you would go to the hospital. This is serious."

"No offense, but I'm not going any where near one of those death infested buildings."

Myoga simply shook his head, "Now how did I know you're answer was going to be something like that."

"I don't know, maybe your physic." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back, waiting for those pills to kick in. When her shirt was suddenly pulled up she sat up and pulled it back down, staring at Myoga in fear.

Myoga was still staring at her stomach, but even though it was covered he still saw the scars that criss crossed her skin like pink ribbons dancing over her skin. Even if he wasn't a doctor he still would of known that some of those scars are fairly recent. And deep. "Doctor patient confidentiality." He reminded her. His voice was thick with tears he wouldn't shed. That would only push her farther away. At that moment he knew he had just lied to her. There was no way he wasn't going to tell Masters' Inutashio, Inuyasha or Sessomaru about this.

Kagome could see the lie in his eyes, she knew that he wasn't going to keep her problems a secret. She's had a lot of practice detecting lies and disguises. Then the little yellow pills kicked in and she bent over the bucket and emptied her body of the remaining food. She only wished she could get rid of the fear just as easily.

**NEW SCENE**

Inuyasha paced outside the door. Right about now he was cursing the day his parents had basically soundproof the house. All he could hear was mumblings of the two people in side the dining room. He could hear if Kagome screamed, which his father said was the most important thing but he wanted to know what was being said, because he knew Kagome wasn't going to tell him the truth. But he guessed he could beat it out of Myoga.

"Inuyasha, sit down. Your giving me a headache." Miroku kept watching as Inuyasha went from one side of the room to the next at a less than human pace, and he kept having to look away, only to look back.

Inuyasha ignored his friend and kept pacing outside the door. Izayoi sat next to Inutashio, holding his hand. "Tash, remember what I told you about what Minori asked me? You know, after she stopped that mob from going after Inuyasha?" Izayoi whispered so that only her husband could hear, but she suspected that Sessomaru could hear from the way he turned his head just slightly in her direction.

Inutashio nodded; he could remember how surprised and honored he felt when he had learned about her request. Ever since Minori's death it's been hanging over his head.

Izayoi lowered her voice even more so her oldest son wouldn't hear. "I don't think Minori ever told Kagome. And I need to do what Minori asked of us. It might be late but. . ." Inutashio simply grabbed her hand. He didn't need for her to spell it out; he already knew. It wasn't that they were obligated, but because they felt that Kagome was already a part of the family.

Sessomaru tried to pretend he couldn't hear his parent's conversation, but it was kinda hard. He wanted to know what they were talking about. What did Kagome's mom ask of them?

"Sesso?" Rin's soft innocent voice pulled him back and he looked down at his Chosen. "Did you know that Kagome went to the same school as me?" Sessomaru's eyes widen and he shook his head.

"I would of thought that Inuyasha would of noticed." Sessomaru looked to his little brother and wondered why he hadn't known that his Chosen had been within arm's reach for who knows how long.

"I love you, Sessomaru." Rin's voice was soft and she cuddled into his side. They've been together close to two years now, and he was still surprised when she said that to him. He was still surprised she had forgiven him for the two years of torture he had put her through. He didn't think he could handle it if the tables had been switched.

"And I love you, Rin." Rin smiled when he softly kissed the top of her head. Then Inuyasha cursed rather colorfully and her smile turned into a frown. "Do you think Kagome's going to be alright?"

Sessomaru leaned back and stared at the door through half closed eyes. He was silent for awhile, but Rin waited patiently for his answer. "I think that Kagome has had a hard life. And that she's a fighter."

Inuyasha heard his brother's words and took comfort in them. Kagome was a fighter. She had been ever since they were kids, standing up for him against their whole class. Inuyasha looked over at the people he had there, waiting as anxiously as him. His dad, mom, brother, Sango, Rin, and Miroku, he owed all of them so much.

They all waited there, out in front of the door that leads to the dining room, for hours. For two hours they heard nothing but the sound of Kagome retching and the murmurs of their voices. Inuyasha felt like he was going insane; there were a few times his brother and father had to restrain him from barging in and stubbornly refusing to leave. Not that anyone could blame him, even they were getting antsy. They didn't know if what was happening to Kagome was life threating or if she just had the stomach flu. They didn't know if she was in pain or if she was just. . . they didn't know anything.

Inuyasha eventually took a seat by Miroku so that he was directly in front of the door. If there was anything to be heard, he would hear it. Sango had fallen asleep sometime after the first hour and was leaning on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku was trying his hardest to keep his wandering hands to himself, and Inuyasha had laugh silently as he watched his friend argue with his hands about the pro and cons of touching Sango while she slept. He even went so far as to sit on his hands, thinking that all they wanted was to touch a nice round butt, and he thought he had a mighty fine one, if he did say so himself. His theory was proven wrong a few minutes later with Sango waking to find his wandering hand caressing her. With a loud slap she stormed off to sit next to Rin, leaving a dreamy looking Miroku with a red hand print across his cheek. Inuyasha simply shook his head at his foolish friends; he didn't know how many times he's told him that the long term effects of not fondling Sango every five minutes greatly out weigh the momentary pleasure of touching her ass. But he never listened.

Suddenly the door was opened and out walked Myoga, carrying his big black bag making everyone stand up at attention. He shut the door quickly before anyone could go in.

"Well? How is she? Can I see her?" Inuyasha made to push Myoga out of the way, when he found that the old man wouldn't budge. Inuyasha tried to shove him, but she still refused to move.

"Lady Kagome asked for five minutes of privacy so she could dress." It was rather apparent that he was going to give her those five minutes two, and Inuyasha guessed that he could wait five more minutes. Barely.

"What's wrong with her, Myoga?" Inutashio's voice was demanding and Myoga flinched knowing that he was betraying the trust of his Lady.

Myoga sighed and everybody knew that they weren't going to like what he was going to say. "She been slowly starving. Her stomach is about three times smaller than what it should be. The best I could tell, it's been going on for two, maybe three years. This episode was brought on by eating too rich of a food, in too big of a proportion, too soon."

Izayoi gasped and took a step back, "My food did that to her?" Her voice was soft and teary, guilt almost closing off her ability to speak.

Myoga was quick to correct her, "No, No, my Lady. This would of happened if she had eaten any food other than the bland foods she has been eating. In fact she's lucky this happened here, where she had such fast help. If she had been alone, I don't think she would of survived."

When everyone took a collective gasp, Myoga nodded his head and his eyes were deadly serious. "Oh, yes, I am sorry to inform you that this is life threating. I could tell you more, if we were in a hospital and I could do some tests, in fact I would recommend it, but Lady Kagome refused. Her exact words I believed were, 'I'm not going any where near one of those death infested buildings.'" Myoga tried to mimic Kagome's voice but just ended up sounding like he inhaled a balloon of helium.

Rin was scared for Kagome, and hanged onto Sessomaru. "Do you think that. . . She did this to herself?" When Inuyasha turned to her with his eyes shooting knives at her, Rin threw up her hands and Sessomaru moved in front of her. "My cousin died because of bulimia, I just want to know that she isn't. . ." Rin's voice faded but Myoga was already shaking his head.

"From the other. . . wounds I found on her, I believe that she's being abused. Severely." There was silence for a second, out of disbelief or from pain, Myoga didn't know. But then the small hallway was filled with swears, and yells, and anger.

Inuyasha punched the wall, his fist driving through the it like it was butter. He didn't notice the low moans escaping his mouth, or the tears gathering in his eyes. He grabbed at his chest aware of a pain coming from his heart, like he had just been stabbed there. He suddenly felt arms surround him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Brother, I know what your going through. I've been there." Sessomaru's low voice filled his ears, and his voice was full of anger and sadness. "You have to pull yourself together. She wouldn't like you to react this way. Come on, Brother." Inuyasha turned around in his brothers arms and grabbed a hold of him. He was grateful when all his brother did was hug him tighter. "Come on, Brother."

Izayoi watched her sons with wet eyes. She turned to her husband and found his eyes blood red, and crying. "We already suspected, Tash."

He shook his head and pulled her to him, "It's worse knowing without a doubt that it's true." Inutashio held onto his wife and mate for a second then turned toward Myoga once again. "How bad?"

It's amazing how those two words could bring such a tense silence. Myoga couldn't look at his shoes, trying to come up with some courage to tell his Master's exactly how bad it really was. "HOW BAD!" Inutashio roared and Myoga jumped.

"She has scars everywhere. Across her stomach, and back. Some on her arms. There are bruises, new ones and old." He took a big breath and released it along with the information he was dreading the most to tell them. "The scars look like they were made by a, a. . . a whip." His voice cracked and his horror of what he had seen was easily read.

The disbelief and hurt and sadness disappeared and was replaced by the helpless rage that quickly follows after hearing such news. All three of the demons in the room were battling their demons from taking complete control of their bodies.

Once Inuyasha was sure that he had control of his body, he stepped forward and pushed Myoga out of the way. "I need to see her. If that's alright with you." Inuyasha opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

He could just barely hear his mother ask how they should go about taking care of Kagome. What she could eat-oatmeal. For how long-at least a month and a half before new foods could be added. And when Myoga wanted her at the hospital-now. But Inuyasha was completely shocked and couldn't move for a few seconds. Then he exploded.

"Where the FUCK is she?!"

The room was completely empty. All that was left of Kagome was her fading scent and the acrid acid smelling vomit on the ground and in the waste basket. The window was open just slightly and Inuyasha knew right away that she had slipped out while Myoga had been telling them the new. She had known that Myoga would tell and decided to leave then face them. To let them help.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it; he couldn't of just found her only to have her run away from him. Sure it would be poetic justice to some, but to him it was unacceptable. He raced to the window and threw it open, scanning the outside, looking for any sign of her. Any movement that didn't belong.

His family came barging into the room at his bellow, and he rounded on Myoga. "Look what you did! This wouldn't of happened if you had just let me come in when I wanted!" Myoga backed away from him, saying that he didn't know anything about it.

Sessomaru cut in front of him and grabbed him by the arms, "You can't be doing that, Inuyasha. She just left a few minutes ago. We can find her if we leave now." Inuyasha nodded at his brother and their fahther walked up to them.

"I'll go Sessomaru. You've already been attacked tonight." Inutashio swore and he looked out the windows again. "I don't like this, not with what has been going on."

Rin stepped forward and touched Inuyasha's arm, "If you don't find her tonight, you can just do it at school."

Inuyasha frowned at her, "What are you talking about, Rin?"

Rin smiled slightly, though it was kinda sad. "She goes to our school, Inuyasha. She'll be there on Monday."

Inuyasha smiled and even laughed, he was so relieved. He would find her, and when he did he would make damn sure that she didn't get away a third time.

**NEW SCENE**

Kagome didn't bother to look back. It would just waste time she didn't have; running away from three Inu demons was a talent she didn't think she possessed but she wasn't about to stay there. She couldn't stay there.

She ran from the immaculate lawn of the Takahashi residence, to the streets of the upscale neighbor hood they lived. She ran until she was in downtown Tokyo, where the lights are always on and people never sleep, to the surrounding neighborhoods. She ran until her legs screamed and pleaded with her to stop, for just a moment. But she knew that if she stopped she would never come up with the strength to start again. She pushed herself to the point of pain, then pushed herself beyond that, where the pain is so bad you go numb. She ran until she was numb.

She suddenly found herself in front of her old home, the shrine standing proudly against the night sky, with the moon light washing down on it. Kagome looked up the towering steps and slowly crawled up them, her energy to low to do anything else. She couldn't go to the house-too many ghosts still walked the halls. Instead she found her feet carrying her to the God Tree. It stood against time, and looked like it had the last time she had seen it. Slowly, as if she was a zombie, she lifted her foot and climbed the giant. She climbed until she was hidden in the foliage of the tree, then climbed higher until she couldn't see the ground.

She found the branch that her and Inuyasha had climbed to many times before, the one that was hidden from the ground but open to the sky. She gently laid down in the silver moon light, and took a breath of clean air. She had always stayed away from here, expecting the memories would attack her and beat her until she was nothing. But the tree was protecting her, like it knew that she couldn't handle that right now, so it was batting away the memories until she was ready.

So there, bathed in the light of the silver moon, Kagome fell asleep and dreamed of times that had been and ones that had yet to become.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

So I'm back, obviously. I had a hard time in Sprague cleaning the graves, but it was good. It's a healing process that I've been doing for the past twelve years. I want to thank all of you who reviewed while I was gone and especially the one saying that I was doing good by going. It's something that a lot of people don't understand.

So, this is chapter seven. I think it came out rather well, I am particularity proud of the last bit about Kagome. I think it captured what I wanted Kagome to be going through.

As always, if you have questions or spot an error tell me. And I didn't know Kagome's mom's name so I gave her one. Does she have a name? I don't know, please tell me if she does so I can change it! If not, hey I like the name I gave. XD

Review please,

Dream-Walker1436


	8. Chapter 8

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Eight- Mistrusting Her Own Feet**

"**The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this:**

**Decide what you want."**

**-Ben Stein**

The sun rose brightly, burning away all the dark and mist of the night before. The shadows receded, like the waves at the beach receding back into the mother ocean. The rays reached down, and evaporated the dew that had grown on the grass and the leaves of trees. It reached down and shined upon a hidden girl, curled in the welcoming arms of a giant tree, trying to warm her shivering body. The life and energy of the city slowly woke to the new morning, and they went through their routines without the knowledge of the slumbering girl, hidden in the God Tree.

Kagome was first aware of the sound of honking cars coming from a distance away, and the chirping of a bird that sounded surprisingly close. Her muscles protested at being moved, and she stopped before she even really got started. Slowly her eyes opened to see the sun drifting down through the leaves. Her brows came together in confusion; she couldn't remember where she was. Then a breeze blew threw the giant tree and she saw her old home threw a momentary hole in the foliage. It was boarded up, but for a split second it stood tall and proudly against the blue sky and forest, and a woman could be seen walking the halls through the open windows. But then it morphed back into it's normal form right before the wind died and the leaves covered the sight yet again from Kagome.

The knowledge of what had happened the night before flooded Kagome's mind, and she was surprised at how it felt like it had lasted for days instead of just hours. She couldn't really comprehend that she had seen and _talked_ to Inuyasha again after seven years. She couldn't believe what the doctor had told her, couldn't believe that Sessomaru had found his Chosen. The weight of the knowledge seemed to press upon her mind, and she slowly lost the ability to keep her eyes open. She laid her head back on the rough bark of the tree, and was briefly surprised that she had slept through a whole night. The last thing she was conscientious of was the sound of the bird singing and the bright light that surrounded her in a cocoon of safety.

**New Scene**

Inuyasha paced by the stairs, then bellowed up,"Get a move on it, NOW!!" Inuyasha turned away and started to pace again, mumbling about slow, humans always wasting his time. Izayoi shook her head at her son from her position on the couch.

"Inuyasha, come here and sit with me. I know your worried about Kagome, but she's not going to be there this early." Izayoi had stayed up late calling all her and her mate's contacts in the police force. There was now a bulletin out for a one Kagome Higurashi, and a description to go with it. But that didn't stop Izayoi from feeling guilty.

Inuyasha waved away his mothers request but he did go into the living room to pace beside her. Izayoi reached out and grabbed his hand as he walked by, "We'll find her, Inu. And we'll make damn sure that she doesn't go and run away again." Inuyasha smiled down at his mother's determined face, and he realized that she's were he got his stubborn streak from.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead. "All right."

Izayoi smiled and turned back to the TV, where the morning news was announcing the morning events. "Now, for everyone out there that has been following our Special of Tokyo's own Angel of Mercy, another person who was rescued by the supposed Angel has come forward." The newscaster smiled real wide, showing off his bleached pearly whites. "Tera is at the scene interviewing the . . ." Inuyasha picked up the remote and flipped the channel to the sports network.

"Inuyasha, I've been watching that!" Izayoi grabbed the remote out of Inuyasha's hand and flipped it back.

Inuyasha laughed at his mother, "It's all a hoax, Mama. There is no Angel of Mercy floating around, curing the sick and wounded. I mean, did you not see that bum they had on there last week! He was an alcoholic, who was completely drunk at the time of when this supposed Angel came to him, and he came on TV and said that 'The Angel' cured him of his alcoholism!" Inuyasha shook his head and stood up to pace once again. "He probably blacked out and dreamed up the whole thing in a drunken stupor."

Izayoi threw the remote at her son's head, though he caught it before it came into contact, "Stop being such a cynic, Inuyasha. There are angels, and who knows, maybe one of them decided to come to Tokyo to help heal all the hate and sorrow and. . . despair that's here. You have to believe, Inu." She shook her finger at him and turned back to the TV that was now showing the numerous other people who had seen the angel and been cured by them.

". . . our station has decided to pay for a police artist to sketch the Angel. . . the Angel's Rescue, the group made up of the people who have supposedly been cured by the Angel, have decided to come and give their descriptions. . ." Inuyasha left his mother sitting in the living room, watching the news. He shook his head at her gullibility. I mean, an Angel? Among the city populated by the most demons in the world? There has to be a law against that somewhere.

"I'm leaving!" Inuyasha bellowed up the stairs, his patience finally stretched too thin. "If anyone wants to hitch a ride, you had better get down here! NOW!" Then he turned to the door and marched out of the house. "I'm not kidding! You can walk for all that I care for!"

Sango, Miroku, and Rin all came running down the stairs, their hair and clothes haphazardly put together. "Good bye, Mrs. Takahashi." Rin yelled as she slammed the door on their way out. Izayoi was left shaking her head, a small smile gracing her face.

"On to other news, a young woman was found murdered today." The newscaster shook his head sadly, as if he had really knew the poor girl. "Her body was butchered, presumably by a demon. It is believed to be in retaliation of the recent slaying of the fire demon last week." He glanced at his co anchor and he really did do a nice sad face, except that his eyes were dancing with glee at the ratings that he would get from this. "This is only the most recent act in this on going war of the species. Many activists . . ." Izayoi hit mute to stop the flowing of words, but the pictures of those that had been killed still flashed across the screen. She was suddenly consumed with worry once again for Kagome, and she could feel the beginning of yet another headache; she lowered her head into her hands and gently messaged the temples.

"Hell. We could really use that Angel."

Everyone was running behind Inuyasha trying to catch up with his long stride. "Inuyasha, school doesn't start for another two hours!" Miroku exclaimed, dragging his back pack behind him. "I hardly think Kagome would be there this early!"

Inuyasha didn't stop, he just threw his answer over his shoulder. "We didn't find her when we went out and looked for her. She might be at the school now, so we're going. That's it, if you have a problem with it, you can walk."

No one threw up an argument after that, because they could hear just how much he was worried about Kagome. Hell, every one was worried about Kagome, they all heard Inutashio put out a bulletin with all his friends, from the guys in the old neighborhood to the police chief for Kagome. They were going to find her, even if she didn't want to be found. It was just a matter of time. They all piled into the sleek, red Mustang that Inuyasha proudly called his own. And the whole ride to the school, they prayed for their safety. Inuyasha didn't seem to care about his precious car as he drove, or even of the safety of his passengers. He had only one goal and that was to get to the School as fast as possible. If that meant breaking a few laws, and committing a few felonies to accomplish, then so be it.

Inuyasha left skid marks as he parked in front of his school, but he just cut his engine and jumped out of the car. Everyone followed, though at a much slower pace.

Inuyasha ran up to the doors to the school but when he went to open the door he found them to be locked. He knew that he could break through them, but he also knew that if they were locked that there was no way that Kagome could be in there. He settled for banging his fists against the door in frustration.

"Chill, Inuyasha! You can catch her before she even goes into the school. She's be here." Rin hoped that she would. She was almost as worried as Inuyasha. None of them could sleep during the night, the words of Doctor Myoga repeating in their heads. Inuyasha could be heard for the whole night, pacing back and forth after he got back at around four in the morning looking for Kagome. He had lost track of her scent before he even got to the road. Rin knew this because he had cursed her shields for two hours afterwards.

Inuyasha turned away from the doors and sat on the steps leading to the doors. He looked up to Miroku and his eyes were slightly glazed. "I have to find her, Miroku. I need to find her; she needs me." Miroku looked at everyone around him in worry. Inutashio had sat and told Inuyasha what to expect now that he had found his Chosen. One of the worries was that the longer he was away from his Chosen the stronger his demon would become until she is found.

Miroku sat by Inuyasha, "We're going to find her, Yash. We'll sit here and wait for her to walk by." And that's what they did. They sat off to the side and watched as more and more people showed up. They kept an eye out for a girl playing invisible as the doors were opened and everyone crowded through the doors. They waited even though the bell rang, thinking that she might come late. But no one showed, she didn't show.

"Maybe, she went in the back way." Miroku said, standing up and holding out a hand for Inuyasha. "Come on, let's see if we can find her."

Sango and Rin stood off to the side, debating on if Kagome lied about her school. The census was that she told the truth. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's hand and let him pull him to his feet. "Well, come on. Maybe we can steal the attendance sheet and see if she's here that way."

Miroku smiled, glad to see that his friend was thinking clearly. Not legally, but clearly just the same. "I'm still trying to figure out how I never noticed her before. She's one smoking hot babe. A little skinny, but beautiful none the less." When Inuyasha glared at Miroku and his eyes were shooting fire, Miroku ran behind Sango before he could do any bodily damage to him. "I know she's your's man, I'm just saying. Shit." Miroku made sure to keep someone in between him and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't know what the fuck was wrong. He's been feeling antsy since the morning, and it was only getting worse the longer he stayed there. And as he was about to step into his school he suddenly knew why. "Kagome isn't here."

"What? But, Inuyasha, we haven't even looked yet!" Rin exclaimed.

Inuyasha simply shook his head, "She's not here. I've been such an idiot. She's not here!" He yelled as he stumbled back from the building.

"Inu Baby?" The sudden arrival of the sweet voice froze everybody in their tracks. "Inu Baby, what are you doing? You missed the bell to first period." Inuyasha's eyes were frozen to the ground and he couldn't look up into the eyes of the girl who owned the voice. Slim feet in fuck-me-shoes appeared in his vision, and curvy, sexy legs quickly followed. "Baby, what's wrong?" He could hear her confusion and even some worry in her voice. He had to force himself to look her in the face, and even then he had to stop himself from making a face. Her eyes were the soft bright brown that they always were, and that had captivated him at first, but for some reason he found himself thinking that they were too light. He let his hand reach out and stroke her hair, hair that she had kept perfect even during the worst wind storm in four years. It was silky, and as tempting as ever, but he found himself thinking that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this. And he stopped.

"Kikyo, I. . . I can't. . . I'm sorry-but-" Inuyasha stopped and took a breath. He didn't know how he was supposed to do this. Suddenly Kagome appeared in his mind, her dark eyes staring at him, her sweet, sweet lips and her body that felt so right against his. And he suddenly knew what he had to say, and he actually didn't mind all that much. "I can't see you any more. I'm sorry, I know this comes as a surprise but. . . I found my Chosen. I can't be with you." Kikyo's face fell and Inuyasha expected the tears, but he didn't expect the way her eyes filled with hot, hot anger.

"Your dumping _me_? Who the hell do you think is going to take you in? No One. Because I am the only person willing to over look your obvious character flaws." She dragged her eyes over his body, daggers attacking his eyes and eyes, hair and claws. She didn't have to spell out what she thought his character flaws were, it was quite blatant,. . . but she did anyways. "It may be okay to be 'hanyou' now, but to everyone who really counts, all their going to see is a half-breed. I am willing to offer myself to you, as your mate, so that you can get some kind of standing in society. So you can reach beyond what you are. And your throwing that in my face?" She stared at Inuyasha's blank face for a few seconds then walked away. Everyone watched as she climbed the stairs, and everyone was hoping she wouldn't stop. But that's not Kikyo's style. She turned around on the top step and threw Inuyasha a look that could kill anyone weaker. "Your not gonna to get a second chance with me, Inu Baby. Your never going to touch me again. Then again, you never did much of that anyways. I don't think you got it up once, and with all the times you turned me down, who knows, maybe Miroku is your Chosen." She smiled a little bit at him, then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned around, making sure to wiggle her ass that little extra bit to show him what he just lost.

Was it wrong that the whole time Kikyo was breaking up with him all he was thinking was were Kagome would of gone? He wasn't stupid, he knew that when he had time to stop and think that what Kikyo had said would tear him up inside, would make him feel as if he was bleeding from the heart. He would feel betrayed, and would hate the world, and deceiving bitches especially. But right at this moment all he was worried with was finding his mate.

Miroku, Rin and Sango watched as Kikyo left in horror and indignation. How dare she even think what she said! Rin was too outraged to even scream, so she settled for suddenly going into a silent rage, kicking and throwing punches at an invisible being. It probably looked like she had suddenly gone into a full body seizure but she didn't give a crap. What Kikyo had just said had reminded her so much of her father that she wanted to break her pretty little neck.

Sango watched Rin in her furious, but completely silent fit and knew exactly how she felt. If she didn't have as much discipline as she did she would be doing the same thing. Except she would be doing it _to_ Kikyo, not the air. She knew that there were people who still thought those arrogant, backwards thoughts but she thought that Kikyo was a little higher up on the evolutionary ladder. Shit, Sango came from a proud lineage of demon slayers, and even she didn't think what Kikyo thought. She glanced at Inuyasha and was a little worried to see that his face was still completely blank; but that's okay, she had enough anger for both of them.

Miroku walked over to his friend and looked in his eyes. They were a little sad, but mostly worried. Miroku knew that Inuyasha wouldn't let the pain show until he was completely alone, and where no one would see him express his pain. So he did the only thing he could at the moment. He clasped Inuyasha's shoulder and squeezed. "She's wrong. And she has a flubbery ass."

Inuyasha snorted and let out a choked laugh. "Thanks, Miroku. You know just what to say."

Miroku shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm the best. You can call me a god, and build a shrine after me, if you want."

Inuyasha looked at his friend in surprise and suddenly hugged Miroku, "Your a genius!"

Miroku wheezed out, "I know." Then as suddenly as it happened, Inuyasha let go and raced off the school grounds before any of them could yell after him. Miroku stood there looking after Inuyasha for awhile, then turned toward the girls, "What did I say to be a genius?" Both shook their heads; they had no idea.

Inuyasha jumped onto the top of a building, knowing that jumping from roof to roof would be faster. He took big, flying jumps, and though he hasn't been this way in a long time he knew exactly where he was going. It was like just the other day he had Kagome on his back, giving her a ride home from school. She had always loved it when he let her climb onto his back and go running.

He flew over the people walking down below, and over buildings. As he jumped over one building and landed in a tree, he could just see the shrine rising above the other buildings. Even from afar it looked empty, as if it was the haunted house of the neighborhood. Inuyasha felt sad about that, the shrine he remembered was a home, filled with love and laughter. With good people. His parents had the shrine cleaned every year, and had gotten a police officer to patrol the area after a break in. But it still sat lonely and boarded up.

Inuyasha dropped down at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the towering Shrine before him. He lunged to the top and walked over to the door. He tried the knob and found it was still locked. He breathed deeply to try and smell Kagome, but he got nothing.

"Fucking, stupid ass shields." He mumbled and stepped back form the door. He looked up a the windows of the upper floor and found two broken out. "Punk kids." He growled, glaring at the offending window, getting a wiff of a teenage boy who apparently had a problem with hygiene. He stored the information away and promised to scare three years of the little ass's life if he ever ran into him.

Walking around the house, Inuyasha was trying to find a way that Kagome could of gotten in. He looked up to the tree that he had climbed many times to get to her window and was surprised at how much it had grown. He jumped up to the roof and balanced as he looked into Kagome's room. It was the same as the day he last saw it, when he had come over and had an argument with her about something. Her little girl bed, with pink comforter was still there, neatly made, but it looked like it had faded some. The posters on her walls drooped, and her dirty clothes were still on the floor. When he came here the day he found out about her parents accident he had thought she had simply gone to the store, that she would be back in a few days. She hadn't packed and had left every thing. But she had simply left as fast as she could, not caring about any of her things. He had made certain that when the annual cleaning happened that Kagome's room was closed off. He had sneeked away in the night many times and came here, simply to smell Kagome's scent that was still clinging to the room. But it had gradually faded as everything in her room did. But he didn't like the thought of anyone in her room but her. He didn't know, maybe he had an irrational thought that if her room stayed exactly the same that she would come back.

As he reached to slide open the window, he heard a small sound, something as insignificant as a leaf moving, but it caught his attention and he whipped around, trying to find where the noise had come from. He scanned the back yard, with the sun shining it's light on the God tree and the over grown grass, but the sound didn't repeat. As he slowly turned back to the window he heard a soft exclamation, then a soft yell. He turned back to the yard, and saw Kagome fall out of the God tree and land roughly on the ground.

His heart jumped into his throat, and he rushed over to her, carefully moving her onto her back and lifting her head onto his lap. "Kagome, are you okay?" He moved her hair out of the way and winced when she winced. "I'm sorry I'll be more careful, okay?" He whispered, debating on whether or not he should pick her up.

"I guess I need more practice climbing this tree." Kagome rasped out, opening her eyes and staring up at Inuyasha, surprisingly not all that surprised to see him.

Inuyasha's worry turned to anger at her, "What were you thinking? Running away, and coming here alone! What the hell were you doing up in that tree anyway? We both know that your too weak to do any thing like that, right now, damn it." His voice lost some of it's intensity toward the end. He couldn't really stay mad at her when he was so happy to see her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Kagome moved her arms and legs and found that she was fine. Sore, and still tired as hell, but fine. "I'm fine." Which was the wrong thing to say.

Inuyasha growled at her, really growled at her, like the way he used to do to Koga, and Kagome shrank back from him. She looked up into his face and found that he was really pissed at her, baring his fangs. She whimpered a little then wanted to hit herself. Your not supposed to cry out, she reminded herself.

Inuyasha felt like an asshole as he watched Kagome shrink away from him, but he just pulled her closer. "Your not 'Fine.' You weren't fine yesterday, and your not fine today. I'm getting really pissed off with this lying bullshit your doing, Kagome." He stopped growling and nuzzled her neck a little to apologize for scaring her, but she had to know that he wouldn't take her lying to him. "Pull down her scent shield." He whispered into her skin, licking it a little bit to see how it would smell with his scent mixed in with hers. "Please." He growled against her skin, a small smirk coming to his face when he felt her shiver.

Kagome had no idea what the hell Inuyasha was doing. It felt. . . nice. But no matter how nice it felt she still was tired. So very tired and kinda hungry. Inuyasha repeated his request that she call down her shield. She didn't really want to, she was too close to where Naraku had found her. But she called it down anyway. She blamed Inuyasha for not letting her think straight.

Inuyasha licked her neck again when he felt her pull down her scent shield. He purred against her skin, liking how his scent smelled on her. Then he actually smelled Kagome, and he pulled his head back and stared down at her. "Your hurt, DAMN IT!" He roared, fucking piss that she hadn't told him AGAIN! He picked her up bridal style and jumped to the roof. He was so mad he couldn't even take pleasure in her gasp of surprise.

Kagome fisted her hands in Inuyasha's shirt, and buried her head in to his neck. "I'm not hurt. I'm just tired, is all."

Inuyasha snorted and jumped again, "Your sick. Myoga told you that you were sick and what did you do? You _ran_ off! He told you that you needed to eat special food, and take special pills, and you ran away from me, to, to. . . climb a tree?!" Hurt could be heard in his voice though he tried to hide it behind the anger.

Kagome yawned against him and shook her head. "Slept. I slept in the tree." Why did she just tell him that?

Inuyasha just about stopped in midair and had to correct his landing at the last second. "You slept in the tree?" He kept his voice soft and low, looking at the girl who was nodding off in his arms.

She nodded and cuddled into him, "I always sleep in trees." Then she fell asleep.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for awhile, then started off once again. "I'm going to find out who hurt you, Kagome. And I'm going to hurt them. And I'm never going to let you leave again. Your mine." If Kagome had been awake she might have seen gold eyes, with just the tiniest amount or red ringing them, looking at her lovingly, gliding over her face.

But maybe she did hear him, because as she slept silently in his arms, a small smile appeared on her face. Inuyasha saw the smile, and for some reason that damn stupid 'Angel of Mercy' news bit popped into his mind.

"You know what the trouble with angels is?" Inuyasha said as he flew through the morning sky, "You can never find one when you need one. I mean, we could really use that angel to cure you right now, right?" Inuyasha didn't expect an answer but found that he liked to talk to Kagome, even if she wasn't listening.

Inuyasha found himself back at his home faster than he expected, and he was glad to find that both his parents were still home. "Dad! Mom! Come here. I found Kagome."

His dad was there in a few seconds, looking Kagome over like a doctor. "Izzy, call Myoga! Tell him that we need him to come over ASAP!" Inutashio looked up at his son, his eyes worried, "Do you think that we should take her to the hospital?"

Inuyasha was proud that his father wanted his opinion, but before he could even say anything Kagome started to thrash in his arms. "NO! No hospital! I can't go to the hospital. Inuyasha, please don't make me go, Please! I- can't-go!" She started to lose her breath in her panic and Inuyasha had to pull her to him, softly rumbling in her ear.

"I won't let you go, Kagome. Calm down. I won't let you go. It's okay." Kagome stopped and she was suddenly dead tired, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I promise I won't run away again, just please. Please, I . . . I. . . don't wanna. . ." Then she was out once again.

Inuyasha glanced at his father and pulled Kagome to him again, "Tell Myoga that we need him to stay over for a few days." Inutashio nodded his head and went to tell Izayoi without comment.

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, and he wished that she would tell him what was wrong. But he knew that it would take time. He walked in to the living room and stretched Kagome out on the couch. Her shirt, well the one he gave her, was a lifted and tangled around her stomach, so Inuyasha reached out to straighten it. As he did so, his arm accidentally brushed against her breast. And with that one little touch Inuyasha knew that she wasn't wearing a bra. And then like teenage boy hormone magic, Inuyasha remembered the panties that were in his bathroom.

Letting out a big groan, Inuyasha kneed by Kagome and laid his head against Kagome's stomach, "You want to punish me, don't you Kagome?" Inuyasha could feel himself hardening at the image that was building in his mind, and he quickly directed his thoughts to the fact that Kagome was SICK! His mind whispered back, 'She's still hot', but his body slowed it's reaction to her and Inuyasha could breath a little easier.

"Myoga said he would be over in a few minutes." Izayoi appeared in the doorway and smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. "It's always a good thing to have a doctor in the family. Where did you find her?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping face, that was a little too pale to be healthy and shrugged. "At the shrine."

Izayoi nodded her head and stepped toward the couch. "We'll have to find a room that she can sleep in. I guess we can-"

"She's sleeping in my room." Inuyasha made it a statement and when Izayoi lifted one of her eye brows a dark blush crawled up his face. "I'll be sleeping on the couch." He said defensively.

Izayoi nodded her approval and turned to get the door when it rang. "Good," She called over her shoulder, "Because I didn't even let Sessomaru and Rin share a room until they were married, and they were mates before they got married."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned toward Kagome, "But what she doesn't know was that Father let Sessomaru sneak into Rin's room as soon as _she_ went to bed. He said that like marriage, mates are for life."

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

This ones a little shorter, but you have your next chapter! I'm happy that I finally have this done,because now things are going to pick up a little speed now.

Thank you for reading, as always, but I have a little news I have to break to ya. CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE LONGER TO GET OUT NOW! I have a lot of summer classes scheduled at the college but I'll do my best to get them out fast.

If you have a question, or a thought about how I can make my story better, tell me! I'll see you next time!

-Dream-Walker1436


	9. Chapter 9

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Nine- Unspoken but Known**

"**A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more**

**than he loves himself."**

** -Josh Billings**

She laid in the bed, silent, unmoving, maybe peaceful, surrounded in a pink bubble. Her barriers had come up soon after she fell asleep, something that made Inuyasha uncomfortable because of what it implied. Her face was free of all pain, mostly from the drugs that the doc kept putting down her throat. The healing process was more painful than he had anticipated, so Kagome had been kept in a drug haze, where she wouldn't have to feel the pain of stretching her stomach or her body trying to correct all the damage. It had been close to a week since Inuyasha had found her at the Shrine, and in all that time she hadn't said a word. She slept, and was only woken to eat the slush that Myoga said would be the best for her. On the rare occasions that she woke up by herself she would only stare at Inuyasha briefly, as if trying to understand something, then would fade back into sleep.

At times she would whimper in her sleep, and Inuyasha had to hold her one night to quiet her tears. Inuyasha had refused to go to school, and his parents didn't put up a protest. They wouldn't go if they were in his spot. Inutashio had found out that Kagome did indeed go to Tokyo Academy for Special and Talented Persons, had been for the past three years. Inuyasha couldn't for the life of him figure out how he had missed that. He had also learned that she was listed as an orphan in the Tokyo foster care system. Inutashio had threatened many people when he was denied the information of her foster parents- they said it was confidential but if he would file a report with the police about the supposed abuse they would take care of it accordingly and if the charges proved to be true, take her out of the home she was placed. Needless to say he had told them to do something that was anatomically impossible and had hung up on them. He had raved, quietly so as not to wake up Kagome, about how he was going to find out who the hell her foster parents were, because they were the ones most likely abusing her. He decided to go down to the central office with a court order and a handful of officers. He didn't become powerful to just sit by as his family was hurt.

Despite what he told his mother, Inuyasha hadn't left the room for more than a few minutes since Kagome arrived. Inuyasha was almost certain that his father had interceded on his behalf, for which he was grateful for. He sat in the room and watched as Kagome slept, and a few times had climbed in the bed and held her. He knew that she had to sleep so that she could get better, but at night when he sat watching her he wished she would speak to him. To tell him how her life has been, to tell him everything.

"How is she, Son?" Inutashio appeared in the doorway, his face just outlined by the small lamp. Inuyasha wanted to be sure that Kagome was comfortable, so he kept the room fairly dark.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked at his dad. "Why don't you ask Myoga? He's the doctor. I have no idea what the hell is going on with her body." And his voice clearly translated how much that frustrated him and pissed him off. "Speaking of the old flea, is he back yet with Kagome's medicine? She should of taken them over an hour ago." Inutashio shook his head 'no' and smiled at the sleeping girl.

Chuckling softly, he walked into the room to sit by his son, "Oh, Inu, you have to learn to listen to your instincts more." Inutashio smiled softly and looked at Kagome, his eyes turning soft and kinda sad. "When you meet your Chosen you form an instant bond with them that no one else ever will. When you do the mating ceremony it reinforces that bond, and you'll have the power to know exactly when something is wrong with her. As she will you. Before the mating ceremony you still have that bond, just to a lesser degree. You, Inuyasha, can know how she is, if you concentrate hard enough."

Inuyasha was surprised, "I didn't know that. I just thought that mates, were. . . well, mates. I mean I knew she would get my life energy, that her life would extend to the same as mine. But. . ." Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Kagome in wonder. She was his Chosen. She was going to be his mate. If she would have him. And if she didn't, then he would spend the rest of his life trying to convince her that he was perfect for her.

Inutashio smiled. pleased with how Inuyasha was reacting to the news of the benefits of finding his mate. "And don't think that that's it. You'll become more affectionate, kissing, cuddling, to leave your scent on her, sure, but it's also very nice." Inutashio gave a very good wolfish grin for a dog, "And that's not even getting into the, uh, more _private_ aspects of being mates. Let me just tell you son that you will be very glad that you waited to be with your Chosen." Inutashio turned and looked directly at Inuyasha. "It is a experience that will shock you, being that close to someone. And not just physically, but mentally, and emotionally, too. You'll know when she's pregnant the moment it happens, and with that comes a whole lot of others instincts. Not to say that everything is as nice as those." Inutashio looked away, but Inuyasha could see the grin he was trying to hide. "We Takahashi men are possessive to begin with. But naturally we become even more so with our mates. We only have one true mate for our whole lives, and we can live up to hundreds of years. So we're going to be damn sure that our mates are safe, and that they are getting the best of care."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Well, that's just logical. Once we find our mates, we want them around for the rest of our lives." It really was understandable. To even think of his mate dying, of Kagome dying, was a terrifying aspect, and would only push him to be even more protective.

Inutashio laughed, then stopped and looked at Kagome to make sure that he didn't wake her. "That's what I told your mother but she didn't see it my way. Of course she said that I was taking it to the extreme, and that I can't treat her like an invalid. She was really pissed when I told her that I didn't see it her way, and kept it up for the first year of being together. After she had you it only became worse. And even I knew that I was making my mate upset by my possessiveness. You have to remember that your mate isn't an inu demon. She's human and doesn't understand why you do some things. You have to remember to talk to her and explain the way your acting. I was lucky; your mother's and mine bond is very strong and she knows why I'm doing why I'm doing before I do!"

Inuyasha thought about how Kagome reacted to him when he spoke Inu, and was pleased that their bond might be as strong as his parents. "How are mates Chosen? I mean, who decided that Kagome was the right mate for me?" He would like to thank them.

"The Gods choose our Chosen. They have our life planned out already, they know who will be the perfect mate for each of us. It's quite simple really." Inutashio sneaked another look at Kagome and tried smelling her. He sighed and looked at Inuyasha, "She still has all her shields up."

Inuyasha nodded, "Myoga has me give her the pills; I'm the only one who can get through her barrier. Myoga got shocked into a wall the first time." He had laughed his ass off at the time. "Myoga says that it's probably a defensive mechanism or something like that. Basically she hasn't felt safe sleeping without those barriers and had just became used to having them up when she slept." The anger in Inuyasha's voice was understandable and Inutashio was proud at how he was controlling his emotions. He would have been taking it much harder, probably ending up killing someone. "He says that it'll take longer for her to heal, because so much of her energy is going to keep her shields up." They fell into a small silence, one wondering how long it would take for her to heal, the other wondering how she had become to be so very abused.

"Kikyo called again." Inuyasha cringed and Inutashio almost laughed. "It seems that she thinks that you two had a lovers tiff and should talk. She asked me to tell you that she was planning on wearing a blue dress to the winter formal and that you should plan on wearing something that would match."

Inuyasha snorted, "The only why I'd go to the dance with her is if she dragged my dead body behind her." Inuyasha had talked to Kikyo the first few times she had called and had repeated what he had first told her each time, but she just didn't seem to understand.

"Inuyasha, I said somethings that I'm not proud of. I was angry, and upset by what you said. I lashed out, Inuyasha! Anyone could do it." Her voice was sad; she really did regret what she had said. But there was a hint of desperation that made him feel guilty for hurting her. "At least talk to me about what's going on Inuyasha! Damn it, less than two weeks ago you said you loved me. You owe me this at least."

"Kikyo, I can't. I'm tide up at the moment. Can't you just accept that it's over." He hated how cruel he sounded. Aloof and distant, as if she had never meant anything to him. He couldn't explain it, but when Kagome walked into his life, she became his sun, his moon, his stars. She became his universe. And Kikyo was a very distant star, galaxies away from his universe, that suddenly dimmed, then extinguished in comparison. She was a forgotten star, while Kagome was his living breathing galaxy.

Kikyo gasped and he could tell that she was trying not to cry. "Inuyasha, if this is about what I said. . . you have no idea about how sorry I am. But I. . .I. . . Inu-" her voice became quiet and watery, quivering with fragility, which wasn't the Kikyo he knew. "I love you, Inuyasha." The statement was determined, as if she had to work up a lot of courage to say it to him, but at the same time still very small, like a child. It was the first time she had said those words to him.

And Inuyasha was left with a whole in his gut, wishing that he could just pretend that he didn't hear those words from her, that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore than he already did. "Okay, Kikyo. We can talk when I go back to school. I'm still busy, and I don't know when I'll be back again, but I'll call you when I know for sure." He hoped that she would over look that he didn't say anything back to her about her declaration.

"Oh." Her voice was almost completely silent, just a small exclamation of air really, that told him she did notice his lack of reaction to her words. "I can come by your house, now, if that's okay." She had a small amount of hope in her words, and he hated himself the most he ever wanted too at that moment.

"No, Kikyo. . . That wouldn't be the best thing right now." He looked over at Kagome and thought that she looked like she could use another pillow. "It'll have to wait until I come back to school."

She sighed as if she knew that he was going to say that. "All right." She didn't say anything else but Inuyasha knew she had more to say. Then she suddenly burst out what she was thinking, like if she didn't say it now, she never would. "I'm not a demon, Inu. I'm human and there's a lot about you I don't know because of that. We never really talked about. . . that, when we . . . talked. I think we should. I need to understand more about you, Inu, if we're. . ." If they were going to be together, he finished for her in his head.

There was apart of him that was fucking pissed off. Why couldn't she accept who he was _before_ he found his Chosen? Why did she always have to choose the difficult path? "I don't think that's would be smart Kikyo. I already told yo-"

"Wait! Just think things over before you say anything."

"I have thought them ov-"

"Well, think more! I'll see you when you come back to school. I love you." Then she was gone.

Inuyasha cringed at the memory of her parting words. It would be just like Kikyo to be unable to say those three little words for so long, then when she finally said it, she just popped out with it every few seconds. "I don't know how to tell her that she will never be my girlfriend again. That there's no way I could turn my back on Kagome again."

"Maybe you should talk to Sessomaru. He had to cut loose a fiancée before he could be with Rin." Inutashio nodded at Inuyasha and stood. "You'll think of the right way. Don't stay up too late tonight, okay." Then he stepped put of the room, turning to close the door.

"Dad?" Inuyasha said suddenly, "How should I explain this 'you're-my-Chosen' thing to her?" He inclined his head toward his bed, where Kagome was softly sleeping.

Inutashio smiled, "That's the only problem with human mates. With other demons they recognize that you're their Chosen as soon as you recognize that their yours. But with humans, they feel it, but don't know what it is their feeling. We have to explain to them _their_ feelings _and_ ours. I have no idea how I told your mother and Rin was the one who pursued Sessomaru. You'll just have to figure it out, Son." Then he left.

Well, Inuyasha will be relieved when he finds out he doesn't have to explain, thought a slightly hysterical Kagome. She concentrated on keeping her breathing regular and her heart beet down. Inuyasha may not be able to smell her, but he could hear her just fine. She tried to think about what she had just learned, but couldn't process it. It was just too big of a concept to grasp. But it would explain a lot about her feelings toward Inuyasha. Like why she didn't want to tear out his heart and do the salsa on it. Or why when she fantasized it was always Inuyasha playing the leading role.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Kagome didn't respond and she heard him sigh. Just because she knew, didn't mean she was going to tell him she knew. She wasn't ready for that conversation, hell, she didn't know if she would ever be.

Kagome opened her eyes, but closed them when she saw that her room was spinning. Why was it that every time she woke up she felt like her bones were made of spaghetti? Or that her brain felt like it was disconnected from her body. floating above her head, laughing at her? She would get better, faster if she could actually feel where she has to heal. Pain could be a good thing, when it came to healing.

She heard the door open again, and voices talking, but they were whispering and she couldn't make out what they were saying. a few seconds later the door open and closed and Inuyasha was by her side, gently trying to wake her by softly calling her name and running his hand through her hair. It felt like something that she could just almost remember, the tender touch of someone who cared for her. She debated on whether she could get away with pretending to be asleep a little longer, but decided not to push her luck.

"Come on, Kagome. Time to take your pills. You can go back to sleep as soon as you're done." Inuyasha gently moved her hair off her forehead, lovely tracing her face with his eyes. The pills rattled in his hand, and he looked down at the eight pills resting in his palm. He knew that three of them where painkillers and two antibiotics and the last three where for her stomach. He grew slightly sick looking at the pills, wondering how many he has given her now. He hated them, mainly because they meant that Kagome was still sick, and he felt that she should never suffer again. Looking up, he was surprised to see her dark gray eyes scrutinizing him, intelligent, clear eyes. Inuyasha was sad to see that pain was starting to creep in around the edges and told himself that she should have had her pills an hour ago. "Hey, long time, no see. I have some water, too." He held up the pills and cup of water, bringing it to her lips. But she jerks her head away and shakes her head. "What?"

"I. . . I- don't want to," Her voice was raspy and she coughed to try and clear it. "No painkillers." She was slightly mollified to hear that her voice was slightly stronger.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy and ought to be put into an institution. "You have to take them, you'll be in pain if you don't." He could barely handle knowing that she was hurt, he didn't know how he would be if she had to feel the pain.

Kagome let out a choking laugh that was wry and looked at Inuyasha. "Inu, I've felt worse, believe me. I don't want to take those painkillers, they make me feel funny."

Inuyasha was momentarily stunned by her use of the nickname she had given him. She had actually been the first to call him 'Inu'. "I want you to take them. I don't want you to be in pain."

Kagome shook her head, her hair shimmering in the dim light, "I'll heal faster if I can feel the pain. Besides, I can handle it."

"I can't." The reply had been soft, and looking into his eyes Kagome knew what it must have cost him to admit it. He never liked being vulnerable.

Kagome sighed and looked away from him, not able to look at him and say what she wanted to say. "I'm guessing by now you've seen my. . . scars. Considering that I'm wearing these beautiful pajamas." Kagome looked down at the silk white pajamas that she was wearing and gently caressed the sinful fabric.

A fierce blush covered Inuyasha's face and traveled down his neck at the reference to the pajamas he had to put on Kagome. He had to do it, but still felt guilty about it. The few scars he had seen were faded, and pink and he had grown hot with anger but also with passion, because even though she had scars her skin was still just as soft and beautiful than if she had none. "I had to do it. I was the only one able to get through." he gestured at the slightly purple barrier surrounding them and tried to sound casual. He failed horribly. "I didn't see that much. I kept my eyes closed most of the time." He defended himself, wondering if she would become mad after having it confirmed that he had dressed her. He hesitated and was about to ask a question but Kagome saw this and interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Well, just know that I've felt worse than this. And you know that I don't like to take pills. I would actually like to wake up and feel like I'm awake. I won't take them, Inu." Kagome could feel the hotness in her cheeks that signified a dark blush had taken hold of her. She tried to throw off the embarrassment, tried to forget that he had seen her body, had touched it, but images flashed through her mind of him doing just that and her face became even more red. Then the images changed and she imagined him cringing at the sight of her ugly scars, afraid to touch her skin and the blush on her face changed to one of shame.

Inuyasha looked at her red face, and almost wanted to laugh at her embarrassment, because he could clearly see the lust in her eyes that she couldn't hide. Then something changed and he lost the impulse to laugh, because her head dropped and her eyes were suddenly filled with shame. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, should he say 'sorry', or should he just come right out and say 'Your the most beautiful women that I have ever seen, and you gave me a most painful hard on that I have ever had'? He didn't know what, so they both stayed silent. Inuyasha watched as she slowly regained her composure and he found that he didn't like this look either.

He watched her face turn calm and placid, her eyes peaceful and badly wanted to shake her. Why wasn't she screaming at the injustice of it? Why wasn't she demanding that something be done? Why did she have to sit there and be calm and accepting about all that has been done to her? He could imagine only half of what has been done to her, and he was ready to kill, to scream, to demand justice for her. Why wasn't she just as angry? He didn't understand it."No, you're going to take these pills, then go to bed. These pills will help you get better, faster. Not taking them will make you weaker, longer. So here, take them."

He brought the water and pills back up to her mouth, but she yet again, turned her head. He tried again, but she refused. "Damn it, take them." He growled and did it again. She refused to open her mouth and shook her head. "Please, take them. DAMN IT, please!" He hated that his eyes flooded with tears, and he badly wanted to turn around so she wouldn't see, but couldn't look away from her sadly accepting gray eyes, that were turning shiny and wet also. "Please, Kagome," He said, his voice suddenly a whisper. "I don't think that I could watch. . . while you're in pain. And I don't care if you've felt worse before, if anything that just makes me want you to not feel it this time even more." He rushed out, predicting her argument of 'being able to handle it'.

Kagome was very touched that he cared for her enough to worry about her so much, but his tears wouldn't deter her. "How long have I been in this drug haze, where I can't move, much less think. A week? I think that's what I heard, on one of the rare occasions that I could make out what you were saying. You would never stand for that, Inuyasha, and neither will I." Kagome looked straight into his eyes and dared him to deny it.

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, "That's different, and you damn well know it. I'm not human. I'm a demon, and your a human, your weak."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Believe me, Inuyasha, I'm not weak. If I was weak I would already be dead. I know you don't believe me, but I will get better if I don't take those pills. I'll make you a deal; if I don't get better within three days of not taking those pills, then I'll start taking them again. How about that?" Kagome thought that she had given both of them what they wanted and was sorta proud of coming up with the compromise.

Inuyasha snorted and frowned, "How about you just do what I tell you."

Kagome gave an icy smile, and her eyes chilled just a little bit. "Then you would be getting up one day and find me gone. I won't be kept prisoner where I have no say of what I want, or what I do." Not again, never again, Kagome thought in her head as a prayer.

Inuyasha noticed the difference in her demeanor and resigned himself to her compromise. "I'll most likely be a mother hen the entire time. It'll be better if you just take the pills." He added hopefully, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I guess I can do your deal for three days." Kagome softly smiled at his words, and he could see the ghost of her former smile in her face. Silently he promised himself that he would make her smile like she had before.

There was a brief silence, in which neither said anything or did anything but look at each other. Both were taking advantage of being this close to one another, studying the small features of their faces, that they didn't notice that the other was doing the same. Inuyasha suddenly came back to himself and took the three painkillers out of his hand and handed her the rest, along with the water. "You still have to take the rest, that's not negotiable."

Kagome wanted to laugh at his no-nonsense voice, but just took the pills instead. Closing her eyes, she felt tired, and the pain was starting to move in on the edges, and already she could tell that it was going to be in the top ten 'most painful' times, maybe even the top five. It felt like she had taken a hit to the stomach on a full stomach, but couldn't puke up her food. It was a weird feeling, one she hoped to never feel again after this was over.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He was hesitant and his voice was brittle with repressed anger. "How did this happen?"

Well, it's not like she hadn't anticipated a question like this. Opening her eyes she forced herself to smile and not remember the days, or nights when she cried because her stomach was clenching in hunger. To not remember the times when she was so tired from being hungry that she would sleep for almost the whole day, dreaming of her mom's home cooking, only to wake up to disappointment. "Well, Inuyasha, when you don't eat it kinda has an effect on your body. I could go in the science behind all it, but I think Myoga could explain it better than me."

Inuyasha growled and bared his teeth. "Don't be flip about this, Kagome. I want to know how the hell you ended up this way. I need to be able to protect my ma-you. I need to be able to protect _you_." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he almost let slip, and determinately kept his face fierce, so she wouldn't ask about it.

Kagome was glad that he didn't say what he was going to say. She wouldn't know what the hell to do. "I don't have a. . . house that I sleep at. Where I live, you eat what you find. I didn't find enough sometimes, and unfortunately those times outweigh the others. That's it. It's not a tragedy."

"You live on the _streets?_" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She just told him she lived on the streets, and she said it like it was okay, like it was a normal everyday kinda thing to say that she didn't have a home. "Why the hell didn't you come to me? You know damn well that you would have been welcomed with open arms by my family and me. Yes, I was a stupid ass when I was young but all friends have fights and we would of gotten through it eventually. Fuck, Kagome, why didn't you come to me? FUCK!" Inuyasha stood and started to pace the room, no longer able to just sit and listen to her calmly say that she was a homeless girl living on the streets, because she didn't feel like she could come to him.

Kagome looked away from the pacing Inu demon, and stared into the shadows of her room. "It's not that simple, Inu. At first I couldn't go to anyone, I had the safety of other's I had to think about. After they were safe, it had just become a habit to count on my self. I guess you could say I had been brainwashed to an extent." She had a thoughtful look on her face, as if contemplating what had been done to her from a third person standpoint. She suddenly looked at Inuyasha and smiled, and he forgot anything but that smile that lit up her face. "But I don't want to talk about that. Too depressing. How about you go and eat and let me sleep." The pain was starting to get a biting edge, and she didn't want him around to worry over her.

Inuyasha was ready to protest and say he wasn't hungry, when she smiled again and softly said, in a shy voice, "And maybe you could get me something, too? I'm kinda hungry." Without a word, Inuyasha nodded and left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Walking into the kitchen, Inuyasha was momentarily startled to see it full of his family and friends, sitting around the table eating dinner. He had been in a room with only Kagome and him that he had forgot that he had a house full of other people. Even Myoga was at the table, slurping on the soup his mother had made.

"Finally decided to nourish yourself, brother?" Inuyasha was irritated to find that his brother still wore that smug look he had adapted since the night that he had confronted him about Kagome being his mate. It was rather annoying.

Inuyasha muttered something about 'Kagome's hungry' and walked to the refrigerated. Izayoi smiled at her son's back and looked at her mate. Inutashio had a small smile on his face also, and winked at his wife. "Inu, Son, I'm sure that Kagome would like you to eat, too. How are you to take care of her if you faint from not eating?" Inutashio knew exactly what to say to get Inuyasha to eat, without looking like he was. He simply spoke to the instincts that were hardwire into him. One instinct was that you had to eat, and drink, to keep yourself fit so you could protect your mate. Inutashio thought about it a moment and suddenly smiled. It was funny how he never noticed that almost all Inu instincts revolved around the care of their mates. And other demons called them the bloodiest, most lethal killers, when in actuality they were nothing more than protective lovers; Inutashio chuckled at this thought and waved away the looks he received for his spontaneous laughter.

Inuyasha stopped at this question, and found his father's advice reasonable. Taking two bowls down, he placed them on the counter, then went to get Kagome's mush she had to eat. "Hey, Myoga, when can Kagome start to eat somewhat normal food?"

Whatever Myoga was going to say, no one knew because just at that second there came a crash, as if a missile had ripped through the wall upstairs. Inuyasha turned to the sound, but before he could even run to Kagome, the window he had been standing in front of just a second before shattered, and Inuyasha heard a strange whizzing sound fly past his ear.

The dining room that had been so calm before, erupted into movement. Inutashio and Sessomaru dove for their mates, knocking them to the ground and covering them with their bodies, protecting them from the flying glass. Miroku had knocked Sango to the ground, but she had twisted their bodies and now lay on top of him, protecting him from the flying glass and bullets now coming in a steady stream from an outside source. Even when Miroku tried to flip them over, she refused to budge, determined to see that he didn't come to any harm.

"Sango, My Rose, any other time I wouldn't mind if you were on top, BUT RIGHT NOW I DO!" And with a tremendous effort he flipped the strong ex-demon hunter on to her stomach with him straddling her back, pinning her down as the glass landed like rain around them.

Inuyasha pain no attention to his pack, he knew right away that the men would take care of their mates. He needed to worry about his mate, who was upstairs unprotected. Ignoring the glass on the floor, and the bullets still popping in through the window, he raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs, hardly noticing the sting in his leg. He turned down the hall, and his heart dropped at the sight that met his eyes.

Where the door to his room should have been, now stood a gaping hole with his room on the other side, black and silent. The had been blasted in to the wall, and it now lay in several pieces on the floor; even the wall had been chipped away. Fear filled his body, and fueled him to run even faster, and with barely a sniff at the wreckage he ran in to the dark room

He found the bed in shambles. A flash of Kagome peacefully sleeping there flashed in his mind, with her soft, sad smile and accepting eyes, but then he saw nothing but the destruction of the room. The mattress was completely off the bed, thrown to the side where it had exploded, the goose feathers still raining down around it. The four hundred year old frame had cracked and was in several pieces, the decorative wood depicting his family crest gone, splintered across the floor. The silk bed spread was laying in a corner, ripped and smoking as if it had been caught on fire. Everything looked like it had been destroyed, the life that it had taken away and stomped out. Inuyasha's eyes turned a deadly red as the thought that Kagome hadn't survived whoever did this to his room.

A small scuffle in a dark corner drew his vicious eyes, but even with his superior sight he couldn't see anything or smell whatever it was. Slowly, as if he was stalking his prey, he drew to the corner, his fangs bared in a warning, and his claws extended. He was going to find his mate, and he didn't care who he had to kill to do it.

As he drew closer to the corner he could just tell that there was someone there, trying to hide in the shadows. It was turned away from him, and even though he couldn't smell it he knew that it was afraid. _Good,_ he thought, _You better be afraid._ Anyone who stood in between him and his mate should fear for their lives, because he would bask in their blood on his hands, and laugh as he watched their eyes go blank with death. Whatever it was, it had turned away from him and was crouched facing the wall, with their arms wrapped around them. He raised his arm, flexing his claws with the extra long claws, and as he brought it down, he heard a small whimper.

He stopped inches from her head, and when she turned around he felt faint with what he had almost done. He dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and reached out a trembling hand to touch her face. As the fear ebbed away, he took inventory of Kagome. She looked as though she was okay, but her eyes were a glowing purple, and she kept looking around like she couldn't see where she was. Like she was blind. "Kagome!" His voice came out more like a growl, but she seemed to understand it, or maybe just recognized his voice. She turned her head to him, and he eyes dimmed just a little, so that he could see a faded pupil in the purple of her eyes. "Baby, can you hear me? Are you all right, 'Gome?" More for his comfort than hers, he slowly pulled her into his arms, and was relieved when she didn't flinch away from him. He closed his eyes and kissed her neck, comforted by the fast beating of her pulse. On opening his eyes, he noticed for the first time that her shield was up, an imperceivable purple bubble protecting her. Listening, he could hear his family downstairs, moving around, and cursing. He could no longer hear the breaking of glass, or of gunshots in the distance. Pulling Kagome into his arms, he slowly made his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't going to let Kagome out of his sight.

Kagome felt as if she was in a fog. She could see Inuyasha, but it was as if a gauzy curtain was obstructing her view of him. As he picked her up and walked down the stairs, the fog was slowly receding, but still clung to the edges of her sight.

Upon entering the kitchen, Inuyasha couldn't believe that it was the same room. It looked as if a train had come through and upended everything. Or like a war zone. All three of the men were angry, their fury clearly displayed on their faces. Surprisingly though, it was Miroku who seemed to be the one who was the maddest. And stranger yet, he refused to look at Sango, and every time he had to walk past her, he did a weird little shudder, like he had to contain himself from reaching out and shaking her. But besides from looking disheveled and a few scratches, everyone seemed unharmed.

Inutashio turned toward him, and his eyes were tinged red, and his mouth was in a snarl. "Is she okay?" He asked, walking toward them with his mate securely at his side, with him in between her and the window. If Inuyasha didn't knew that his father was mad at the people who had dared try to hurt his family, he would fear the look his father was giving him. As it was he just tightened his arm around his woman and looked down at her.

"She's okay, as far as I can tell. Where's Myoga?" Inuyasha looked up expecting him to be in some corner, sucking his thumb.

Sessomaru gave a bark of laughter when he heard Inuyasha's question. "That cowardly flea, turned to his original form and ran. I saw him slip under the door." He gave a filthy look at the door as if it was just as gutless as the man who used it.

Izayoi was white and had a death grip on her husband. "Who would do this? What have we done to earn this treatment!"

"The same." Everyone looked at Inuyasha's arms where Kagome was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sessomaru sounded annoyed. He was tired of the girl talking in riddles, and just wanted her to spit out what she meant with out everyone having to second guess her. Inuyasha threw him a dirty look that clearly was meant to warn him of his tone.

"They were the same. The men. They were the same, who. . . the ones who took your arm. They were the same, damn it." She seemed to be having trouble putting her thoughts into words, and frustration claimed her features. "He was the same. He came to my room. He was the one with the sword, the one who took your arm in the alley." Everyone was silent after this announcement until Inutashio sighed.

"Well, at least one question is answered."

"And what's that?" Snapped Miroku, who wasn't at all happy. No one held his tone against him; they all felt the same.

"The people who went after Sessomaru went after him to get to me. They don't care who they hurt, as long as it's one of my family." And as he turned around, Kagome felt suddenly sorry for the people who had decided to make the Takahashi family an enemy, because from the looks on all the men they wouldn't live long. And their deaths wouldn't be fast.

"We'll be going to the family retreat," Inutashio announced to them at large. "I would advise all of you to bring along warm clothes and several changes of clothes. Until I figure out who the fuck wants to hurt my pack, I'm damn fucking sure going to keep you safe!" No one argued with him, and silently went upstairs to pack.

THE END OF CHAPTER

First off, I want to apologize for this chapter being so very late. Classes are kicking my ass this summer, but good news- I only have one more week of them and then I'll start updating like normal again!

Okay, I NEED** YOUR HELP! **I need to know what you think of Kikyo. I have a few ideas of where I'm going to take her role in the story, but I need your input of how she comes across! Please help me, I'm begging you! Just drop a line or two of what you think of her with the small amount I've given you. I would be so very grateful.

And to conclude my little author note here, I also wanted to thank all of you who are reading my story, and a special thanks to those who are reviewing it. Your reviews are beyond helpful. Thank you all, very much.

Oh, and I wasn't able to go through and correct my mistakes, so I'm sorry. Just ignore them, I plan on fixing them as soon as I find out how! ;)

Till next time, my amigos

-Dream-Walker1438


	10. Chapter 10

**Tokyo Angel**

**Chapter Ten- Aftermath**

"**Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel,**

**For love is not ours to command."**

**-Alan Watts**

"That was your fucking fault! What the hell were you thinking?" The man shouted, pacing up and down the small dingy room, his features contorted into an ugly mask of rage, although it was hardly any more uglier than his face normally was. "He was in my scope! I had him, and then you had to go and make a racket upstairs and HE MOVED!" He threw a furious glare at the other man, who was hidden in the shadows of the corner he sat in. "I never miss," his voice was a hiss of barely concealed violence, and his vertical slit eyes glowed a bright red.

The man in the corner glared with hatred at the ranting man, and gripped his sword with a firmer grip. "Neither one of us expected them to have a miko in the house. It's a house full of demons, why the fuck would they have a miko sleeping in one of their rooms? It was an unexpected element that _we_ didn't anticipate. But we now know she is there, and can take the necessary precautions." All that could be seen from the darkened corner was two eyes glowing with an evil shine; everything else was hidden by the dark.

The other man sneered at the corner, "You only say that because you ruined my plan. You weren't even suppose to go into that room!" He gave a disgusted look at the man then turned away, "I suppose you just got a sniff and had to take a look? You and your women. It's disgusting, not only how you can't control yourself, but what you do to those women. . ." He shook his head and had a hard time to keep the screams from entering his mind. "Your an animal, Bankotsu." He turned around and an odd smile was gracing his ugly face, "And she made it so everyone could see that."

Bankotsu stood up from the shadows and threw a deadly look at his partner, his face oddly distorted. "You will watch your tongue, Snake, or you'll find that I'll cut it out of your mouth." He turned away from the man and walked toward the window. "And she had no smell, I went into the room because of a glowing light and I thought it might have been their family sword. I would love to have that sword." An expression of desire crossed his scarred face, but turned to one of hate once again. "But it was the miko, and she woke up before I could get out." He brought a hand up and rubbed his cheek, a sadistic smile coming across his once pretty face that now looked like it had been slightly melted on the right side, "But no worries, Snake. What I have done before to women will make me look like a romantic fool compared to what I now have in store for this miko."

Snake turned away before Bankotsu could see the sympathy he had in his eyes for this woman. She was going to suffer greatly by that monster and when he left her, with her body used, scarred, her face beyond recognition because of his fetish of sharp objects, and she would have both her wrists broken because of the ropes, and . . . there was so much evil he did to women that Snake couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what he would to her. But there was one thing for certain- he would leave her alive when he was done with her, moaning, crying, and wishing for death.

Bankotsu had told Snake when he had asked once why he didn't just kill them, and Bankotsu had smiled slightly and said, "Think of the humiliation they feel when they are finally found the way I left them. They're begging for help, yet when someone finally finds them, they would want to die out of pure shame." He shrugged slightly and turned away. "It makes me smile."

Snake shook his head, and brought up a hand to rub at his bald head. He would pray for Bankotsu's death before she met him again, that would be the most he could do. He sighed and wondered not for the first time, how he had ended up in this kind of company. His mother would be scandalized, and disown him for sure. He guessed it was a good thing that she was dead, he would hate for her to see what he had become.

"Boss will be angry. But I think he will forgive us, once we tell him of the miko. He will find it very interesting." Bankotsu's words did nothing to relieve Snake. He once again wondered how he ended up here. He had such a wonderful life, years and years ago. Maybe he needed to get out of this business; his heart wasn't in it any more.

**NEW SCENE**

Kagome looked blankly at the wreckage that used to be Inuyasha's room. She couldn't believe that she had done this, but what was really bothering her was that she couldn't remember what the hell happened after she woke up and saw that man. Everything went to a blinding white after that. It scared her, this not remembering. But really she had felt anxious of her powers for a long, long time. Out of all her families stories, hundreds and hundreds of years of priests, and priestesses, none have had the powers she possessed. She was an oddity out of oddities.

"Are you okay? I think I know where I put your pain pills if you need them." Inuyasha held her in his arms, close to his chest and was reluctant to let her down. He had never felt the kind of terror that had gripped him, when he realized he had left Kagome alone when an attack was going on. He was still scared to death about what could of happen, that few seconds that he wasn't with her. It could have been so very different from the way it turned out.

Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha panicked. "You're not okay? What is it? Is it your stomach? Did you hurt yourself? Did that bastard hurt you?!" Inuyasha pressed her closer to him, then walked quickly over to the overturned mattress and gently put her on it. He was about to grab her shirt and lift it up, when she grabbed his hand and she brought it up to her mouth, where she gently kissed it. A spark of awareness went through him as soon as her warm lips touched his skin, and he had a hard time holding back the urge to return the favor. The kiss was unexpected, but welcomed, though Inuyasha didn't think that Kagome knew what she had done. She was still looking around the room with her eyes wide and slightly glossy. Inuyasha felt himself turn slightly pink, and figured it was best not to bring it to her attention.

"No, Inuyasha I'm fine. I meant that I didn't want the pain pills. I'm sorry I worried you." She looked at him and smiled, and he was slightly taken aback at how beautiful she was at that moment, with her eyes turning to a warm molten steel and her smiling lips. He suddenly had a terrible urge to kiss those lips, and he resolutely turned his eyes away from her tempting mouth. "Actually, I think I healed myself. I don't hurt at all." And she gently pulled herself from his arms and stood up, her face still showing a little shock.

Inuyasha stood also and looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "I want Myoga to check you out first. It might just be the adrenaline." Or it could be her lying about how bad she was hurt again. Inuyasha would bet on the later.

Kagome snorted, and gave him a droll stare. "Oh, just say you don't believe me. Your voice practically screams it. You could never lie that well, you know?" Then she returned to scrutinizing the room. She was disturbed to see that there were burn marks that traveled across the floor and up the walls. She hadn't been aware that she possessed that power.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and stared at his room. But unlike Kagome, he stood in awe and pride, and even smiled. She had cracked his walls some, making it seem like small dark snakes were slithering up his walls. His mate was strong and could protect herself, he thought to himself and even in his head he could hear that his voice had turned to a growl. And his pants had turned a little too tight. Apparently he really liked that Kagome was strong, aggressive and unbidden images of how that could turn into a very good thing popped into his head. He quickly turned his train of thought in a different direction, and made a mental note to resume thinking that way when he had a little alone time. Inuyasha walked farther into the room, and went to a pile of wood that used to be his dresser to find his clothes. "Dad will want to know where you've been staying so we can stop and get your clothes." He was careful how he phrased that statement; so that it was clear that she was going with them and that there was no room for discussion.

"I'd rather not." Her voice was soft but clearly heard in the silent room. Inuyasha turned around and wondered why he even bothered; even when they were little she always argued.

"You're coming with. There's no room for an argument."

Kagome shook her head and refused to look at Inuyasha. Instead her eyes were scanning the room, and she suddenly felt very cold. What if it had been Inuyasha, or Sessomaru, or Inutashio, or anyone else who had woken her and sent her into a panic? What would of happened to them? "I can't, Inu."

Inuyasha growled and stalked toward Kagome. "What part of 'there's no room for argument' don't you understand?" Man, his bitch was a stubborn, defiant wench. It would just be his luck to get a thick headed mate out of his entire family. "I don't want to fight, but I will if you keep saying your not coming!" He glared at her, his gold eyes narrowed into thin slits just waiting for her to contradict him, because she would, he knew she would. And she did.

"I can't go! I won't go!" What if she hurt Inuyasha, or anyone else? This isn't the first time her powers has done something that worried her. Fuck, this isn't even the first time she used her powers without conscious thought. She could hurt them, and that would kill her.

Inuyasha charged into Kagome's face, grabbing her shoulders a little more roughly than he wanted, and shook her slightly. "What the fuck makes you think that we'd let you leave, Kagome? We just had an attempted hit on the family, and now we know that they've seen you, and might go after you! Not to mention that this is the first time we've been together in seven years, I'm not going to just let you walk out of my life! You are part of this family, damn it, you have been since first grade. I can't just let you leave, Kagome." His voice had soften dramatically from the shouting that it had been, and he stopped shaking her, his hands becoming gentle on her shoulders, gently messaging them before bringing them up to frame her face, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and just listening to her breathing. "It would kill me."

The last part was spoken so softly and mirrored her thoughts so perfectly that she was momentarily speechless. Did he really just say that? Could he really feel like that? Was he being truthful? Kagome wasn't sure, but she wanted to believe him so much that she was tempted to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him. But even if she trusted what he said, he hadn't deterred her from her goal of leaving. She was simply to much of a liability to stay with them. But over the course of her stay she had come to care for this family all over again. She had come to care for Inuyasha more than she should, even though she had all her defenses up. But that only made her more determined to leave; she would do anything to protect the ones that she loves. She had sent her brother away, even though it had almost killed her. And she would leave to save the people who had wormed their way back into her heart.

Inuyasha was tense, waiting for her comeback, and already thinking up of twenty reasons why she had to come. Which was why he was completely thrown off balance when she relaxed against him, and even hesitantly brought her arms up to encircle his waist. She nuzzled her head into his neck, and he was yet again reminded how tall she was. She must be only six to seven inches shorter than him, and so her head fitted perfectly on his shoulder. Before, all he had dated were small, petite girls that were easily two feet shorter than him. Kikyo was at least a foot and a half shorter than him. He was surprised to find that he liked that Kagome was tall, and to show his pleasure he made soft wuffing sounds on top of her head, his breath gently moving her hair. He expected her to move away from him, maybe wearing a mask of disgust, since that was what Kikyo did any time he did something the least little bit un-human like. But Kagome surprised him yet again by nuzzling into him even more, and he could of sworn that that was her lips he had felt just give him a kiss. Ducking his head, he slowly nuzzled her neck, and froze when she stopped nuzzling him. He was about to draw back and apologize when he felt her body relax back into his, and was very pleased when Kagome bent her head just a little, inviting him to her neck. He made a small woof of pleasure before he kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

Kagome was being zapped with a hundred different little shocks. Every where Inuyasha touched she felt like she was being shocked. But instead of being painful, this was most definite pleasurable. She was lost to it, lost to the electric pleasure that Inuyasha was inducing. She had grown so accustomed to pain for the year she had been forced to live with Naraku that she had almost forgotten that there even was pleasure. "Ahhh. . ." She sighed suddenly when Inuyasha gently bit her shoulder. Her mind was foggy from all the touches but she knew that she needed to tell him that she couldn't go. She just needed to regain the ability to speak first.

Inuyasha smiled against Kagome's skin, and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. He had a crazy urge to laugh, which really was quite mad. His family had just been attacked, his mate almost hurt, and he was standing in the middle of his room that looked like a bomb had gone off in it recently. But he was standing in his room with Kagome in his arms, so he thought it warranted the smile. It was amazing to him that simply holding Kagome in his arms, nuzzling her neck, was more intimate than anything else he had ever done with anyone. Him and Kikyo had come close to having sex several times, and he had a hard time recalling those without feeling guilty. But none of those measured up to just holding Kagome in his arms. Hearing her soft sighs was more arousing than any touch he had ever received, in fact he was so hard that it was bordering on the painful. But he was careful not to let Kagome feel just how aroused he was; he didn't want to scare her or push her to some where she wasn't ready for. He felt no urge to move faster with Kagome; he didn't fully know what she had been through, what abuses had been forced upon her and didn't want to scare her. It would take time for her to trust him to that extent but not only that he felt too peaceful to move. Lifting his head, he buried his nose into her hair, and felt the silken strands moving across his lips.

"I can't go with you, Inuyasha." Kagome spoke into his throat and she felt him tense against her. She closed her eyes and didn't even know she was crying until Inuyasha lifted her head and wiped them away with his thumbs. She opened her eyes and was breathless at what she saw in his eyes. She was scared to put a name to that warm glow she saw. His eyes were so intense and serious and she felt that he was looking at her soul, stripping her bare and taking her in. Her tears kept coming but he was patient with her, gently wiping them away and even kissing them off her face.

"Oh, my Angel, what are you running from?" He breathed the words more than he spoke them, but Kagome felt them resonate through out her body. "Don't you know that I would be running right behind you? Even if you decided to run, Kagome, you would never be alone. I wouldn't allow it." Arrogance filled his statement at the end, and Kagome wanted to laugh because he had sounded so much like the boy she had known. Arrogant and always right. In fact she did laugh when she pictured her self running with Inuyasha right behind her, running on all fours like he used to do when he was small, holding her bag. He would hound her.

Inuyasha smiled when he heard her watery laugh and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. Distantly, he was aware that he was acting very much out of character; but being this gentle just seemed so natural when it came to Kagome that he couldn't help it. "Why do you want to leave, 'Gome?" As soon as the words were out he wanted to snatch them back. He had his pride, and it just about diminished to nothing when those plaintive words escaped his mouth. He didn't like that such a needy feeling was being forced upon him by his instincts but he suppose that it just came with the territory. He needed Kagome, that was it.

Kagome stopped crying when she heard Inuyasha's pleading words. She had prided herself on never being the one to make him cry when they were young. She had been the one he had let comfort him, but even so, hated to let her see him cry. She had loved to tell him that she would never hurt him. And so her heart broke a little at the hurt in his voice. She had to make him understand. "Inuyasha, look at your room." She stepped out of his arms, though reluctance was shown by both parties, so that he could do just that. "Do you not see what I've done? Your room is destroyed, there's burn marks on the floors and walls. I have no memory of doing this. I don't even know _how_ I did it, on somethings. I was startled and. . . and. . . _this_ happened." She made a wide gesture with her hand to encompass the whole room. She was glad to see that Inuyasha was actually listening to her. She needed him to understand. "What if it had been you or your brother or father who had startled me? I can tell you right now that you wouldn't be standing around hear wearing that smile. I could hurt you. As fast as I healed Sessomaru, I could hurt him twice as fast."

"I think he would disagree." Inuyasha was quietly steaming, but became quiet when she glared at him. His temper was rising, and he wanted to yell at her but she obviously needed to get this off her chest. He could bite his tongue until she was finished.

"When we were young he disagreed when you said the sky was blue. He simply likes to argue, so that isn't even worth mentioning. If you haven't figured it out yet, Inu, I'm a miko. You do recall from history class that not so long ago miko's were the ones who would purify demons? Make them nothing but ash? In fact a lot of demon lords put bounty's on the heads of miko's because they were so threatened by them."

"I don't need a history lesson, Kagome." Inuyasha snapped, his temper just about reaching his limit.

"Well it would seem so if you still want me to come with you after this!"

Inuyasha spun away from Kagome, afraid that if he grabbed her in his anger he would hurt her. Turning he faced her from across the room. "So you might hurt us. We can take that chance, since that's the same **God damn chance you took when we became friends!** Do you think I'm a coward, Kagome! That I would turn my back on you simply because you might _accidentally _hurt me? And what about you? When we were young, you knew that I could lose control of my demon side at any time, and what did you say, Kagome? Can you not remember?" He hissed, and Kagome looked away. "Tell me, Kagome, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The look in his eyes, as well as his voice demanded that she answer.

Silence filled the room, and all that could be heard was the sound of Inuyasha's deep breathing. They were both silent until softly Kagome whispered, "It would hurt me more to be away from you, much more than you could ever inflict."

Inuyasha nodded briskly, still pissed but the anger slowly passing at her words. "It's the same way with me, 'Gome. I'm not a half-breed imbecile as some would think," Venom filled his voice and Kagome flinched, sadden to see that some of the hateful words of his past was still with him. "I know the risk, I have since that night in the alley. But I need you to respect me to make my own choice, as I let you all those years ago."

Neither one said a word, but silently stared at the other. Slowly Kagome nodded her head slightly, and Inuyasha was filled with a feeling of victory. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had just destroyed a major obstacle between him and Kagome. "We need to get some clothes for you," He turned to his dresser and continued the conversation they had been having before as if they hadn't argued at all. "Were have you been staying, so we can get you're clothes." He made sure not to make it a question.

He waded through the clothes, discarding the ones that were burnt and the ones still okay to use. He waited for her to answer him. And his patience was rewarded with her halting words. "Like I said, I. . . I don't have . . . a h-house. I didn't lie when I s-sa-s." She stopped and he heard her take a deep breath. Inuyasha could practically feel her tension and fear but remained silent and turned away, some how knowing that it would be easier for her if she didn't have to look into his eyes. "When I said I moved around a lot. I. . . I go where I know I'll be alone. My favorite place. . ." She seemed to hesitate, unsure if she should tell him. Inuyasha prayed that she would. "Is the forest. That's were. . . I'm staying right now." Inuyasha had to keep himself from jumping up with pure joy. The fact that he had tears clouding his eyes showed just how much her telling him this affected him. She trusted him enough to tell him this; it was a small step but a huge one in his eyes. Suddenly her remark about 'sleeping in trees a lot' came to him and he finally understood what she meant.

"Do you have clothes there?" Small questions, he reminded himself. She was more likely to answer if he didn't ask such big questions that threatened her. He was still turned away from her, now looking to see if she hadn't completely destroyed all his underwear. It would seem she did, since all he could find were small scraps mixed in with the wood.

"I have to travel light. Besides the clothes I'm wearing, which aren't even clothes, _or_ mine," A touch of humor entered her voice, and he could envision the wry twist to her mouth she would be wearing right now, as she fingered the silk pajamas. "I have maybe one more pair of jeans, and. . . a shirt. Maybe. Well, I was never one for fashion, right?" He could hear the strain in her voice, and he had to swallow around a suddenly tight throat. He couldn't handle not looking at her anymore, and stood with the clothes he had found, and walked to her, throwing them on his mattress. He wondered if she would notice that he couldn't find any boxer shorts.

"That's okay. I'm sure out of mom, Rin, and Sango we can get you some stuff to take. I don't think Dad is going to want to stop off at a store before we leave." He gently touched her shoulder as he passed her to look in his dirty clothes to see if he could find some boxers. But he stopped when she touched his hand and softly grasped it. When he turned back toward her he was intrigued to see such a red blush over taking her face. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha and silently wished that he would turn back around so she didn't have to know that he was looking at her. This was going to be harder to say than when she told him where she lived. "I know that Izayoi, Rin and Sango would be very generous with their clothes, but. . . I need. . . I'm a, a kinda bigger than them in. . ." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see if he was understanding anything she was saying but it was more than apparent by the look on his face that he didn't. "I ruined my only. . . my only. . . bra, in the alley and I don't have another. And I'm kinda bigger than. . ." The rest died on her lips, and she closed her eyes tight to keeps the tears from falling. She didn't think she had been this embarrassed in a long time.

Inuyasha felt the heat from a fierce blush crawl up his face, but at the same time he was so confused. Kagome had just told him that she lived in the forest, or anywhere else she could find and she had been able to do it with some humor. Now she was practically slumped over with despair, and he noticed for the first time that she stood so that she was guarding her breasts from being viewed. Most of the time she had been asleep, laying down so he never noticed this before but now he wanted to kick his own ass for not noticing how uncomfortable she was. Slowly, he walked behind her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed but slowly relaxed into his hold. He just wanted that air of shame, and despair gone from her. "It's okay, baby. I'll see what I can do, okay?" He silently vowed to take her to the store before they left. He just held her, and she let him. He was pleasantly surprised that after a few minutes she let down her scent shield so that he could smell her. He growled low, so that it vibrated into her back to show his pleasure with her. He was yet again rewarded when her scent spiked, so that the vanilla, and orange blossoms of her scent had a slight spiciness to it. He stored that information away to use another day.

The moment was destroyed when Miroku stormed by the room, loudly saying, "I don't want to talk about it, Sango. Drop it." His voice had a bite to it that Inuyasha wasn't used to.

But Sango was right behind him, "No, Miroku, I want to know! Stop and talk to me, Damn it!" Sango's voice had a pleading quality that she was hiding very well, but Inuyasha still heard it. Inuyasha was mollified to know that he wasn't the only one having a rough time in the relationship department. Kagome sighed softly and melted a little more into him. Well, not such a rough time right now.

NEW SCENE

Sango marched behind Miroku, and though she would never admit it, she was feeling a little panicky. After the attack, he had stood up and pulled her to her feet, but when she looked into his eyes they were as cold as ice. His anger radiated from him, and it was more than obvious that he was mad at _her_, from the way he had bit her head off for nothing. Most girls would of avoided him, and leaved him to cool off. But Sango wasn't like most girls; confrontation was welded so deep in her bones that she didn't know any other alternative. "Miroku, just talk to me! What do you have to be so mad over, anyway?"

Miroku was at the doorway to his room, and at her question he stopped abruptly and swirled around to face her. The look on his face was so fierce that Sango took a step back. She had never seen Miroku like this. "What do I have to be so mad about?" His voice was soft, and Sango winced. She wished at that moment that Miroku didn't have such self-control, that he would yell because she hated when he used that soft as sin voice. It meant he was beyond pissed, and now it was at her. "I may not be a demon, Sango, but I am a man, and as such am driven by the same basic instincts. But apparently you think. . ." He turned his head away from her and took a breath. "Forget it, Sango." Then he turned around and walked into his room, shutting the door with a gentle 'click' behind him.

Sango was frozen to her spot, and debated about going in after him or walking to her own room to get her own clothes ready. A small sigh escaped her, and she wished that she wasn't such a confrontational person. Taking a deep breath she walked forward and grabbed the door knob and threw open the door. She was momentarily frozen at the sight of a bare chested Miroku, but slowly came to her senses and walked into his room, closing the door behind her. "I think we should talk." Why was her mouth suddenly so dry? She walked slowly over to his bed, but couldn't seem to pull her eyes away from his chest for any length of time. His chest was perfectly defined, the muscle lean, and smooth. Sango couldn't help but notice the dark trail of hair that began just below his belly button, and she suddenly wondered if closing the door was the smartest move she had made.

Miroku watched Sango walk to his bed, glancing at him every few seconds but she couldn't seem to get her eyes to his face; she couldn't look above his chest. This would of made him deliriously happy but a few hours ago, now though it only served to make him angrier at her. "What do you want to talk about, Sango?" He leaned his hip against his dresser and a vicious pleasure ripped through him when he saw her eyes take in the movement. "Please, tell me." Sarcasm all but dripped from his voice.

Sango swallowed around a suddenly very tight throat, and she wiped her hands on her jeans. She had never seen Miroku like this and was nervous. "I want to know why the hell your mad at me. I didn't do a damn thing wrong, but you basically bit my head off down stairs. Why are you so damn pissed off?" Her bewilderment leaked into her voice, and she badly wanted to hit him but didn't. Her counselor had told her that she had anger issues and used violence to solve her problems, which would lead to future problems of domestic violence, not to mention being unable to find a decent man, and so she would be forced to live in poverty, and bla bla bla; so she had purposely stopped hitting people just to show her counselor that she was nothing but a stupid, ignorant quack who had gotten in the wrong profession.

Miroku eyed Sango, debating on telling her the truth or not. When she did nothing but stare back at him with those defiant brown eyes, he decided on the truth. If nothing else it would scare her away; she wasn't the touchy feely kinda girl and talking about anything more than the most basic of feelings, which didn't include love in her book, spooked her. "I'm pissed off at you, Sango, because you wouldn't let me protect you. I need to protect the people I love, and you wouldn't let me. I can't help it, it is simply how I am made. You made me feel less than a man." If he had been any less pissed, he would have been horrified at what he had just confessed to her. But right now all he wanted was to scare her away and telling her the truth would do that.

Sango stared in confusion at him, but after a few seconds understanding dawned in her eyes. But instead of her getting freaked, as Miroku had thought, her eyes turned the dark rich color of mahogany that meant she was now pissed off as well. Miroku mentally sighed, and berated himself; he had learned a long time ago to never expect the expected with this girl. "So it's okay for you to protect _me_, but I'm not to protect you?!" Sango momentarily forgot her fixation about his bare chest and stalked toward him. "That is one of the most sexiest things you have ever said."

"I never said that it wasn't. I simply said that it is how I am hardwire to be." Miroku corrected her, but when flames sprang in her eyes he saw that that wasn't the most smart thing to do.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble about male protectors and weak little females, but I am a protector, too. My mom died when I was still young, so I guess I never learned to be a damsel in distress, and from what my father tells me I wouldn't of learned that from her anyway. All I had to learn from was my dad. And I learned that you protect what and who you care about to your last breath. I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Miroku, and your crazy if you expect one." She still eyed him with her hot temper but he saw the vulnerability that she was trying so hard to hide. "I'm not like most girls. I don't run screaming when violence is thrown at me. I run toward the people I lo-care, toward the people I care about and make damn sure that they're going to stay okay. And I'm sorry if that bruises your male pride, but as long as your here to throw your damn tantrum, I don't give a flying fuck." She stared at him, then quickly looked away, as though the sight disgusted her. Before he could say another word she went to the door and marched out of it, almost running over Inuyasha.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in confusion, wondering how the hell _that_ just happened. Inuyasha was looking from his bare chest to the storming Sango and making up a whole different scenario. "Inu, My friend, how can women make it so that their always the injured party, even when it started out with _you_ being the one pissed off? And how can they make it so that you feel guilty!" Miroku looked about ready to rip his hair out of his head, and seemed to still be going through the conversation he just had with Sango, trying to figure out where it all came tumbling down.

Inuyasha looked at his friend in sympathy, "Mostly, because we're the ones who usually messed up. But if you repeat that to anyone, I'll deny ever having said it." Inuyasha still had a smile smile on his face from his earlier encounter with Kagome, and even Miroku's obvious troubles couldn't diminish it totally. His ears swiveled on his head, when he heard Kagome softly moving around in his room. He hadn't of wanted to leave her even for this brief moment, but she seemed to want a second to compose herself after having told him some of her secrets. He figured he could do that, knowing that he would be able to hear everything she did, and had gotten a promise of not putting her scent shield back up until he got back. Small victories. "We're having a family meeting in five minutes. Dad just told me."

"I know, I . . . felt? Heard? I don't know, but I know about the meeting. I heard him when I was. . . talking, with the lovely Sango."

A shocked expression crossed Inuyasha's face, and he stepped further into the room. "Are they becoming stronger? We haven't really talked about it in a while."

Miroku flexed his neck, trying to get rid of some of the tension. "I don't know. Sometimes they seem perfect, but other times. . . it's like everything is still trying to find the right frequency. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Inuyasha nodded. He knew what Miroku would be going through since his adoption into the pack. "When I hit puberty, everything that had been working just fine before, suddenly went crazy. All my senses expanded, and then my demon instincts went into over drive. It took some time for everything to settle down." He remembered the day Miroku had been adopted as his brother, as his pack mate perfectly. It was one of the few days he cherished as being damn close to perfect. "Remember what Sesso said. You're going to get, to an extent, some of our instincts and abilities. It's going to take time to get used to it."

"Yeah, I just didn't think that it would take the better part of a year and a half." Miroku said dryly, but he was smiling now. He suddenly nodded his head toward the hall, and presumably to Inuyasha's room. "So, what's the story with the girl? We haven't been able to talk in while." Mostly because Inuyasha refused to leave the room for any length of time, but that went with out saying.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, as if making sure no one was around to hear his answer. He turned back to Miroku and his eyes were the most serious Miroku could ever remember them being. "She's my Chosen. She will be my mate." Pride filled his voice, and a cocky smile spread across his face. Miroku seemed surprised, but congratulated his friend.

"But if I am mistaken, Inuyasha, there seems to be more of a history between you two."

Inuyasha's smile disappeared, but he nodded. "Do you remember that girl I told you about? The one that I kept seeing every where, and I thought I was going insane?"

Miroku nodded, that yes he did remember. The only time he had ever seen Inuyasha ashamed was when he had told him about his friend, who he had been less than a friend to when he was younger.

"Well, Kagome is her. As you can tell I have a long way to go to make her my mate, but I think I still have a chance with her. At least I don't think she totally hates me."

Miroku shook his head at his brother's anxiety he heard. "Inuyasha, I have only known Kagome for, what, almost two weeks? From what I see, she has already forgiven you. No one who still holds a grudge could look at you like she looks at you."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Inuyasha?" A small voice called out, slightly timid. Inuyasha waved at his friend and brother as he left the room to go to his mate.

Miroku smiled after his friend. Then his smile vanished as he thought of the woman that was plaguing his thoughts and driving him crazy. As he pulled a shirt over his head, and walked out of his room, he wondered if he would ever be able to hold Sango, as he had saw Inuyasha hold Kagome.

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah, I know that it's kinda of an abrupt ending, but I wanted to save the meeting for the next chapter.

How did you guys like Bankotsu? I was really going for that sadistic bastard persona, but I think I might have crossed over to a slightly more evil version.

Also how did you like Miroku's and Sango's little conversation? I felt that I had been neglecting them as characters and decided to give them more time to develop. Tell me what you think.

Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to post this. I went on a vacation for two weeks, to visit my family at the coast, and by the time I got back, I needed a vacation from my vacation. I love my family, but they're crazy people, and my aunt could drive a saint to murder.

But I am back, and very well rested from my traumatizing vacation.

Now there were some very good questions for me that I would like to answer.

Is Sota making an appearance in this story? Yes, he is, but not for a while.

When did Kagome's parents die? How long was she on the run? How long was she with Naraku? Okay, I'm just going to put a little time line here of Kagome's life.

6th grade Kagome's parents die and she goes to America with her brother and grandpa to live with her aunt.

8th grade Kagome's grandpa dies and she and Sota are forced to go back to Japan. Her Aunt tells them that she can keep one of them but doesn't have enough money to keep both. They decide to stick together in the foster system.

Freshman year of high school Kagome and Sota are placed with Naraku as their foster father. They stay there for a year, until Naraku hits Sota and Kagome decides that enough is enough, and ships Sota off to live with their Aunt in America, and then hits the road her self, running from Naraku, who decides that he needs to have her back. In later chapters you find that he has a fixation on her, and even believes. . . Well, you'll have to see what he believes.

I think that was it. Sorry about such a long author's note. Anyway, review please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- On The Way

"You said you loved me, and I said I loved you.

You lied first."

- S. Jax, Casting Doubts

Kagome looked at the many satin, beribboned, lacey, frilly, see-through, barely- there, and very girly panties laying out so innocently on the table and instantly felt the dark blush take over her face. She now knew why Inuyasha hadn't been allowed to come with them to buy her under things. She had never gone to a store that was entirely dedicated to a woman's under clothes. She had only ever bought her panties and bras in stores where they were displayed next to five dollar shoes and three dollar purses.

"Their pretty aren't they?" Rin came up next to her and picked up a particularly daring one, that was a bright red and was cut high to show the most possible leg, and had a string that would disappear all together as soon as anyone put it one. It was sexy, daring, and looked very, very uncomfortable. Rin saw the way she had been eyeing the piece, with awe, disgust, curiosity, and not a little bit of anxiety. "Okay, maybe a little too soon?" She laughed softly at the relief that spread across her face, and she placed back the g-string neatly with it's sisters. "I wasn't too thrilled about them at first either, but one day I said 'why not?' and bought one. I ended up liking it, and now I have a panty collection that would make my father die of embarrassment." Rin's eyes became sad, but she smiled and Kagome simply thought that she must have imagined it.

Kagome smiled and reached out to touch a deep dark purple satin pair, that looked very elegant and brought the word 'Seduction' immediately to mind, only to withdraw her hand before she touched it. "They are pretty. But their very expensive. I don't have very much money, and spending the little I do on one pair of panties makes me cringe. What's this place called again?" Kagome scanned the richly furnished store, that had expensive plush love seats were husbands and boyfriends could sit while their girls shopped the store. It was so elegant and lavish that Kagome couldn't believe that it was part of the mall. She had never really explored the mall, so she didn't know what she expected but she knew that it hadn't of been this.

"It's just like Victoria's Secret, but a little more. . .rich. And sexy. Ever since I started to date Sesso, or as he would say "courting," he's taken me here. At first he would just sit on the couch and let me roam, but as we became closer he would help me pick them out." She smiled at the fond memory, and it lit her dark eyes to a warm honey. "It's called 'Athena's Treasure'. It started in Greece and just spread. It's what Sesso would call high class." Rin picked up the skimpy little pair, of barely-there panties and laughed again. "Or at least high priced."

Kagome laughed with Rin, surprised that she felt so at ease. Sango came up next to them and smiled. "Have you seen the new stock? This season's theme is underwater seduction. You know, mermaids swimming while wearing the new bras? There actually very nice. I'm buying three pairs of matching bra and underwear." Then she held up her picks, which shimmered like water and had the subtle colors of water in the tropics. They were much less daring than the one Rin had held up, but even more beautiful.

"What have you picked out, Kagome? This may sound a little weird, but I love seeing what kind of underwear women pick out." At Kagome's startled look Sango laughed, a deep full laugh that displayed her love of life. "I do! You can find out so much by what a woman wears under the clothes that everyone can see. Take for instance Rin." Sango held out her hand for Rin's selections, which she handed over with a bemused smile. "On the outside people see a polite, soft spoken, happy young girl." Rin frowned when Sango said 'girl' and looked like she was about to object to such a title, but Sango waved her hand to quiet her. "I'm sorry, but they do. You look very young is all, and when you get older you'll be thanking every god you know for that. Now," Sango cleared her throat and held up the bright blue lacey thong that Rin had handed her. "What does her underwear tell us? The bold cut and color tells us she is decisive, and though may be shy on the outside, she really isn't. The lace shows her femininity, and her fragility. And no, the two are not the same." She glared at Kagome as if to dare to defy her. When it became obvious that Kagome wasn't going to disagree, she nodded her head and turned back to the object under discussion. "Again, the color is bold, a color that you cannot hide easily. But blue is a royal color, that leans toward integrity, and loyalty. But it also has a sensuous side to it, and the material, silk, also displays that. So in short, Rin is a honorable person, who is trustworthy, and her personality is bold, though you may not see it right away, because like her beautiful underwear, she hides that, too." Sango did a little bow and handed Rin back her underwear.

Kagome laughed but felt slightly uncomfortable that something as simple as a pair of panties could reveal so much about her. She now eyed the assortment of pieces around her with further anxiety than what simply the price conjured. Briefly she wondered what it meant if you were going comando, for that was how she was at the moment.

"Oh, don't mind Sango. She took a few psychology courses last summer for fun and now she thinks she can tell the character of anyone that she meets by simply their panties. Though why their panties I have no idea." Rin rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it as she took back her panties.

"You can tell by the underwear because that's what people don't show the whole damn public. It's strictly for them, it's their secret and they get to choose to share." But Sango seemed to see that the subject made Kagome uncomfortable and she dropped it. "Where are the boys again?"

Before Rin or Kagome could answer Izayoi came up behind Sango and answered her. "They went to the outdoor store on the other side of the mall, so that we can have some privacy." But it was only so Kagome could have privacy, but no one seemed to mind. "So, Kagome, what have you picked out? Maybe something from 'Underwater Seduction', or maybe the 'Delectable Desire' line. Rin favors that. Personally, I love 'Loving Embrace'." She smiled kindly, but her neatly trimmed eyebrows rose when she saw that Kagome didn't have anything in her hands.

Kagome fidgeted and looked back at the deep dark purple panties. "Everything is beautiful here, but I can't afford this."

All three of the women standing next to her made noises of disgust and started to talk all at once.

"Who says you are going to pay!"

"My husband owns this-"

"Inuyasha would never!"

Kagome half listened to what they were saying, but most of her attention had been captured by the four figures that had entered the shop. Or, more accurately, by one in particular. Rin, Sango, and Izayoi were still talking when Inutashio came up behind them and spoke. "Well? Are you four done? I want to get on the road as soon as possible. And I want to make a quick stop before we leave the city."

Rin smiled politely at Inutashio and discreetly hid her panties behind her back, as did Sango. Izayoi just smiled at her husband and shook her head. "It seems that Kagome believes that she has to pay for her clothes that she gets."

All four of the men scowled down at Kagome, and strangely, all four looked exactly alike in that second. Oh, Inuyasha, Inutashio, and Sessomaru looking alike wasn't a surprise with their strong family resemblances, but Miroku, dark haired, dark eyed, pervert Miroku, looked like _them._ That was what she thought was weird. With his dark hair and dark violet eyes he should of looked the exact opposite of them. But he didn't. He looked as if he had been born into their family, though Kagome couldn't explain why she thought this.

So intent she was on studying their faces that she didn't hear what Inutashio had been saying. "What?" She asked oh so eloquently.

Inutashio's frown increased and he stared hard at her. "You're part of my pack, Kagome, you have been since you were a little girl chasing after my youngest son. The males take care of the females, Kagome, that's how it's been for thousands of years and that's how it's going to stay. And very soon you will become an official member of this pack, through the eyes of all demons and through the law." Kagome looked at him in surprise and Izayoi stepped beside her husband, wrapping an arm around his waist.

She smiled kindly at Kagome, then looked up at the surrounding party and, taking the hint, they all moved away, giving them privacy. When they were gone she looked back at Kagome and a sad smile had claimed her features. "Your mother and I were very good friends. Ever since You and Inuyasha met in school, we had to get to know each other and we became very good friends. When she had rescued Inuyasha from that mob of protesters, I owed her more than I could ever repay. And I told her so." Kagome saw Inuyasha turn just so, as if to get a better hearing, and she knew that even though he was on the opposite side of the store, he could hear as well as if he was standing right next to her. "She said that there was something that I could do, though we both hoped that I would never have to do any such thing. She asked me if Inutashio and I would be willing to take you and your brother in if anything happened to her or your father. Both Inutashio and I were honored by her request and we accepted. But the years slipped away from us a little too fast, and before I knew it, it had been almost a year since I talked to Minori. And then the accident. . ." Izayoi's eyes misted over and she looked at Kagome without really seeing her.

Inutashio looked sad but he was holding himself together a little better. "We heard that your grandpa took you to America, but we didn't hear anything about Souta. Some believed that Souta died with your parents because no one saw a baby with you when you left. We were forced to believe that, too. We couldn't find you, even though I hired very good detectives. It seemed that your grandpa didn't want you to be found. I've kept ears out for you, but I hadn't heard that you had come back." A frown crossed his ageless face, as if he didn't know how that was possible. "But now that you are we are going to honor your mothers wishes. If you accept the terms of what that will mean." Inutashio looked around the store and seemed to remember where they were. "We will continue this conversation once we get where we're going." He nodded his head as if he needed to confirm what he just said. Then he glared down at Kagome as if Izayoi and he hadn't just sprung a boat load of surprise confetti down on her and said, "You are getting four hundred dollars worth of merchandise from this store. And then my girls here will take you to another store were you can buy new clothes. Inuyasha told me about how many clothes you have, Kagome, and I refuse to let it continue, or for you to pay for it." Then he walked away, and his three girls, as he liked to call them, appeared at her side and helped her pick out that four hundred dollars of merchandise.

Kagome was shocked and bewildered and slightly frightened. Everyone thought Souta was dead? It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them that Souta wasn't, that he was fine and healthy and doing well in school, the last she heard. That he was in America with their Aunt, living a happy, normal life where there was no one to fear and you didn't have to become accustomed to your sister's screams. But after a second the impulse passed and Kagome decided, that for now, it was better if everyone in Japan believed him dead. He would be safer that way.

As Sango, Rin and Izayoi showed her around the store, passing on hints and commenting about their favorite lines of underwear, Kagome thought that this moment was quite humorous. That one of the most important events in her life had happened in a panty store, standing next to those red g-string underwear that Rin had liked so much, while she was told that she would be joining the family of one of the most powerful demons in the world. For even in America the Takahashi's were spoke of with respect because of their long line of powerful leaders and them being lords, but also for their business sense. In little less than seven years they had become one of the richest corporations world wide.

Kagome nodded mutely at a pair of green silk thongs, without really seeing what it was that she was nodding at. She suppose that many people would be down right pissed if some one came barging into your life, that had been fairly independent before, and told you what was going to happen and when. She she suppose many would be mad, but for some strange reason, it didn't. Maybe she was just tired of everything being piled up on her shoulders. Maybe it felt good to be looked after and cared for. She really didn't know, but she was willing to find out.

Checking out was fairly quick after Rin, Sango and Izayoi helped. Kagome couldn't believe that she was carrying four hundred dollars worth of underwear in her hands. This was the most money she's held since. . . Well, ever. She kept glancing down at her hands, and then back at her companions. Inuyasha was walking beside her, and with a smile, he took the many bags from her grasp and flung them over his shoulder, as if they were nothing but a dingy old backpack. Kagome gave him a tremulous smile, and hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid, she gently touched his wrist, circling her hand around it. And when he didn't do anything but flex his wrist, she dipped her hand into his, where he clamped on it like a snake waiting for the perfect moment. Or, maybe more accurate, as a desperate lover. But that thought made her slightly uncomfortable, so she pushed it out of her mind and became contented by knowing that he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

The mall took longer than Inutashio had hoped for, as he kept repeating over and over in the car. Izayoi just smiled at her husband and held his hand as he drove.

Sango kept sneaking glances at Kagome and Inuyasha. She had never before seen her friend as happy as he was when he was next to Kagome. And that was saying something considering that he happy after being shot at, and his family being attacked. Inuyasha seemed to be considering Kagome more than just a friend and she briefly wondered if Kikyou knew about this. Sango didn't like Kikyou, but she had been forced to endure her since she had starting dating Inuyasha a little more than two years ago. But even though she didn't like Kikyou, she hoped that Inuyasha had told her that it's off before moving onto a new girl. Sango had gone through her fair share of cheating boyfriends and didn't think that anyone really deserved it.

It had damn near broke her, finding out that her last boyfriend, Hoken, had jumped in the closet with Miss Loren T. Pickle, a transfer student from Canada. She had felt mortified when she was told about how he came stumbling out the closet three minutes before he went and picked her up from her third period class so that they could go out back and make out during lunch. She know knew what those smirks and quieted laughter was about when they walked down the halls.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been the ones to tell her what was up. And only after they had beat up Hoken. Sango shook her head at the sad memory. Damn near broke her, since she had been feeling strangely attracted to him that she hadn't felt with any of her other boyfriends. An attraction that she had only felt for a friend.

Sango smiled down at the sleeping Miroku, who was currently using her shoulder as a pillow. Looking around to make sure no wandering eyes would see, she gently moved his hair out of his face, so that she could see the full beauty. She guessed that it was strange to think of him as beautiful, when he was so very masculine, but she could find no other word to describe him.

Gently, so soft that it was barely a touch, she let her fingers wander down his face and to outline his lips. He had a firm mouth, that would demand much if they were to kiss. They bowed and were lush and tinted pink. Sango saw that there was a patch of moisture on his bottom lip, as if he had swiped his tongue across it a short while ago. Looking up to make sure that no one would see, she dared to slide her finger across his lip and to slowly rub that moisture into his bottom lip.

It was a daring move, unlike anything she had done before, and certainly nothing she would do again if he was awake. She watched transfixed as her finger slid across the smooth, soft surface of his lip and reveled in the wet slide across his velvet lip. The others fell away from her world, though they were but feet from her, and all that she could see, hear, feel, or touch was him.

And then he ruined it, but at the same time heightened the pleasure for her, by softly moaning her name. She snatched her hand away so fast that it jarred him, and slowly he woke up, blinking, and looking around as if he couldn't comprehend where he was, or maybe where the comfort and gentle touch in his dream went.

A blush tinted her cheeks, and when she stared forward and saw three pairs of golden eyes looking at her with their white eyebrows raised she ducked her head and refused to look up.

Kagome looked behind her when she felt Inuyasha tense beside her, and then immediately turned back around to stare straight ahead. Sango was looking at Miroku with such a loving look that it felt indecent to look at them, while she traced his face with loving strokes. She chanced a glance at Inuyasha and saw a small, barely visible smile curving his lips. Looking ahead she saw that Inutashio and Sessomaru knew about the small display of affection happening in the back seat. Then a fierce blush rushed up her face when she heard Miroku's moan "Sango" in his sleep. Though soft enough that Rin nor Izayoi would hear it from their seats farther up in the huge SUV, all three of the demons looked back at the couple.

Kagome felt sympathy for Sango; she had never been in love but knew that moments like what Sango just had, where it grew so large in your heart that it spreads onto your face, were rare. And so to take some of that attention off of her, she put herself up for sacrifice. She was going to start a conversation. Clearing her throat and wiping her sweating hands on her brand new jeans, she ventured to say, "Sessomaru, uh, I know you graduated, um, do, uh, go to college?" She ended her question a little faintly, but she blamed that on Sessomaru. As soon as she said his name he had turned to look at her with those cold eyes and. . . And she used to like _this_? She know officially hated making small talk, but it was too late now to take back her noble intentions, no matter ho much she wished she could blurt out 'Yah, so are like, Miroku and Sango a thing? Because that moan sounded _pretty convincing!_' and then she would sigh in peace as every eye turned toward the back seat.

But Sessomaru seemed to see how difficult this was for her, and miraculously, he smiled at her. "Yes, Miko, I go to college." When Kagome kept looking at him but he didn't say anything more she waited patiently for him to continue. He kept staring at her, does that mean _she_ should say something? Sessomaru sighed and shook his head. "This is where you comment on your own life, Kagome. Or ask for further detail about my academic career."

"Why?" A frown crossed her face and confusion entered her eyes. "You know I want to know more, why don't you just spit it out?"

Sessomaru frowned also, at least as much of a frown he would let cross his face, and stared at the girl. "It is polite conversation. We both speak, and have the same amount of speaking time. It is simply polite." His own voice seemed to falter and he looked to his brother, "Did she always have this much trouble with talking? I don't recall that." He then looked back at Kagome as if she was an oddity he found very interesting.

Kagome reddened and looked out the window at the dark world flashing by her window. Yes, even she remembered talking as if there was no tomorrow as a child. In fact Sessomaru had once asked if she knew how to be _silent_. It seemed that Naraku had left more scars than she could see; she wondered what else he had stolen from her besides her ability to interact normally with other people.

Inuyasha frowned at his brother for his insensitivity; image _him being mad about that, when he does it without thinking. But it seemed as if Sessomaru needed no reproof for he had seen his mistake, his eyes for once showing chagrin. "I am currently taking business. I find it to be rather enjoyable." Kagome nodded but didn't offer up anything else to say, instead just watching as the landscape past by her. "What are you planning to do after school? This is your senior year, correct?"_

_With a dazed expression on her face, Kagome nodded and all she could do was stare at him for a few seconds. "You know what? I never thought I'd make it to my senior year." Then she turned her head and watched out the window for the rest of the ride.But though Kagome didn't look to hard into her own statement, everyone in the car was drowning in it. For it sounded as if she hadn't expected to live, did it not? The men in the car became tensed and anger flew off them in waves. The women looked at the girl with compassion, and Sango was willing to go to battle for her. They all were. But Kagome seemed oblivious to this, and fell asleep against the window, with the cold glass pressing against her cheek. Carefully, Inuyasha pulled her away from the window and instead let her use his shoulder as a pillow. The next time Kagome would wake she would be somewhere where her life would forever be changed._

_End of Chapter 11_

_HELP!! I'm sorry I took so long, and I'm sorry this is so short, but I need help! I don't know what should happen next!_

_Please read this and share your ideas with me. Other wise I might be forced to discontinue this story because I have no idea what to have happen. I'll keep trying to figure this out, but your advice, my dear readers, would sorely help. Even if you just have a comment on how I could improve a character, I'd love you for it!_


	12. Chapter 12

Tokyo Angel

Chapter Twelve- Welcome Home

"Some days I see the end at the beginning."

-S.S. Jax

Inuyasha was staring. He knew he was staring, and his mom had pounded it into his head that it was rude from the time he was three, but he couldn't stop himself. He stared at the sleeping woman, who was using his lap as her pillow, and couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him though he quickly turned it into a yawn. She had grown tired of the seat belt holding her upright and her neck had become knotted from laying her head on his shoulder. So, still half asleep and therefore uninhibited to a degree, she had pulled the seat belt off her chest to rest against the seat, and had promptly laid down, using his lap as a pillow and fallen back to a deep sleep.

He had felt the blush that crept over his cheeks at the blatant stares of everyone in the car, but he had simply curled his arm around Kagome and glared at them until they looked away, with half smiles on their faces. Damn nosey bastards, all of them.

That had been a little over two hours ago. The sun had just decided to peek over the horizon, but it was still dark where they were driving. The height of the trees, that surrounded them from every directed except on the road they were traveling, would block out the sun for at least another hour. They were a long way away from the lights of Tokyo, and hopefully away from who was wanting to do them harm. They were high up in the mountains, and only going higher.

Everyone in the car was asleep, except for Inutashio, who had bought four coffees at the last stop to keep him awake and was currently twitching and bugged eye, and of course Inuyasha. But Inutashio was being invisible at the moment to give his son the sense of privacy.

Inuyasha breathed deeply lovely the smell of Kagome, of orange blossoms and jasmine and the overwhelming smell of vanilla and a hint of musk and. . . And everything _good_.But mixed in with that wonderful smell was a hint of steel, of that metallic scent of fear. Kagome moaned softly in her sleep, and her brow furrowed. Inuyasha tensed when he felt her fear hit him, almost knocking him over with its intensity and quickly he tried to calm her by running his hands through her hair and softly rumbling comfort to her. But it didn't seem to do any good, as she tensed and whimpered, cringing at something that Inuyasha couldn't fight for her.

"I hate you…" Though Kagome's voice was a whisper it had so much heat and anger that it startled Inuyasha. "…Monster…thief…"

"Kagome, Kagome. It's time to wake up." It unnerved him to hear those words come out her mouth and at him; well not at him, it was directed at her dream, but it still felt to real. He shook her gently, then with more force as her moans and whimpers turned to soft screams and pleading. It was even worse because he could _feel_ her fear, his throat closing and his stomach cramping with the power of it. "Kagome! Come on, Wake up!" He didn't know he was shouting, of that he had woken up the others. All that he knew was that Kagome had to wake up, because this terrifying feeling would go away, the smell of that metallic fear would go away from her scent.

"Stop! Please, God!. . . Not, Souta, No! Stop!" She wrenched away from Inuyasha and started to fight an entity that was only present in her mind. She grunted and screamed as she fought with her tormentor. "Please, . . .God!" Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in his arms, making sure that she didn't hurt herself.

Distantly he noticed that his father had pulled off the road, and that everyone was moving. But what they were doing he couldn't say. "Come on, 'Gome, we can fight this. I'm right here." His words felt hallow and empty, and he felt useless. He couldn't stop what was happening to her, anymore than he could wake her up. He couldn't even bring her comfort, damn it.

He noticed that her face was drenched in sweat at the same moment he felt sweat trickle down his back causing a chill to race up his spine. Kagome was still writhing in his arms when her door was pulled open, and Inuyasha looked into the eyes of his brother. He couldn't help the high pitched whine that he let out; he didn't give a fuck what he sounded like or that he just asked his brother 3for help. He would kiss his brother on his too pretty feminine lips if only he could help Kagome.

"Not that. . . Please, not that! I won't. . . I won't. . . stop, please just stop!" She went into a large spasm then, and after it passed she started to fight and kick and hit even more furiously. Her legs kicked out and got Sessomaru across the jaw, and another in the stomach before he could grab her shoe clad feet.

"Be careful with her. She's human." Inuyasha reminded his brother, and he released his tight hold on her to a more gentle one. Together they held her down, dodging blows and nails, and for once Inuyasha was thankful for his ears, as he folded them down to dim the screams that Kagome would release.

Sessomaru grunted as he got another to the face, and his eyes were clouded with worry as the young woman arched her back and let loose a terrifying scream that echoed through out the surrounding forest, amplifying it before it was pulled into the mists of the trees and faded away. Headlights flashed briefly across Sessomaru's eyes, temporarily blinding him. A car had pulled in behind them, a richly extravagant car that looked like it shouldn't of been anywhere near the mountain, and looking over his shoulder Sessomaru saw a couple get out of their car and walk toward them. They were human and seemed to be in their late thirties, the woman a squat toad looking thing that was leading a rather tall, thin man. They stopped suddenly when Kagome screamed, though not as loudly this time. He smelt their fear, and their suspicion and thought, 'Well, just fucking great.' Then Kagome's foot slipped from his hold again and, with a surprising amount of power for one so small, kicked him in his genitals. He let her other foot drop as he grabbed for his crotch, letting out a small mewling sound that he would later deny ever making, and he cradled his bruised appendages in his protective hands. But releasing her other foot only made it so she could kick him with two feet. His eyes bled red, and he couldn't stop the soft growl from passing his lips.

Inuyasha's head jerked up at the sound of his brother's angry growl, and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he tightened his hold on his mate, his eyes bleeding a soft pink, and he growled low and dangerous, a growl of warning that no human would be able to hear and if they did it would be too late to do anything about a pissed off hanyou. Sessomaru glared at Inuyasha's warning and grabbed Kagome's feet again though he held them with more force this time. The two brothers stared at each other over the fighting woman, and after seeing that Sessomaru intended no harm turned his attention back to his mate. Kagome's screams were high pitch and long; they deadened the ears of the two demons and tortured them with the pleading desperation behind it. Every few minutes they would make out a word, for all her screams were words of some kind, her fear and terror simply distorted most of them beyond recognition.

Slowly Kagome began to relent in her struggles, and her screams became whimpers and finally she was left gulping air into her lungs, her chest heaving. She was limp in their hold and her face was covered in sweat. Eventually she became silent and then she lay on the seat with out moving except for her slowly rising chest. Over the sudden silence the brothers were finally able to hear the raised voices of strangers, of yelling that was going on outside of the car

"You devils! You let that girl go right now! Or I'll call the police!" Her voice was high pitched and wheezed slightly as she spoke, and it seemed to fit her perfectly. She had the essence of a frumpy woman, though she was wearing high priced designer clothing, and had perfectly matched her shirt to her pants, her pants to her bag, her bag to her glasses, and her glasses to her shoes. Her hair was perfectly bobbed around her pudgy head and Inuyasha couldn't help but think that she could of picked a more flattering hair cut for her fat face. The woman was already getting out her cell phone, and her husband stood in front of her protectively, guarding her from the towering build of Inutashio, who was standing in front of his family, protecting them.

"Eveen, perhaps we should just leave." He was a small man, thin, and didn't look like he could take a hit. He also had small beady eyes, and Inuyasha couldn't help but remember that you couldn't trust someone with beady eyes.

"But Howard! Look at them! They're demons! They probably kidnapped that poor girl and are going to turn her into their sex slave! I saw a special on the news last night about this! They take girls and brainwash them to their ways. And you have no idea wh… oh, my God, I saw that one over there touch himself!" She pointed a shaking finger toward Sessomaru, who growled at her and winced as he adjusted himself, trying to find a more comfortable position after Kagome's gift. "See! Howard! He's touching himself again! My god, what if they want to take me?! Howard!" She shrilly shouted and put a hand to her ample breasts as she backed away. "All of this is on the news, Howard, they tell you what to look out for." She whispered but everyone could hear her in the stillness of the air. "Demons are going around killing and kidnapping women to become their play things." And then louder, and right beside old Howard's ear, "Devils! I'm calling the police right NOW!" And she flipped open her phone, her eyes bulging from their sockets as she watched them and dialed.

Rin stepped forward and put on her 'Now let's be reasonable' look, the one she put on every time she was talking to someone she deemed particularly dense or stubborn (which usually meant Sessomaru). "That really isn't necessary. You see our friend over there-"

"Howard, she's talking to me." Eveen sneered, her eyes glacier cold as they scraped over Rin. "Are you going to let a demon's mistress talk to me? Do you know how big an insult that is?! How low she is implying I am by merely glancing at me? I do not talk to things that are under me." She quickly and harshly informed Rin.

Before Sessomaru could squeeze her thick neck and have the pleasure of hearing it snap, Rin's eyes turned sharp and piercing, and she shook her head slightly at him. She had experience with these type of people, who were too arrogant and ignorant to look past their noses and the strong dislike that she had been trying to hide surfaced and she let it show on her face. "Well, if everyone followed that rule than I wouldn't be able to tell you what is happening and how your backward, simple mind distorted it." Then she smiled a cold smile that Sessomaru was very proud of.

Eveen spluttered but Rin guessed she was more distressed by _who _was telling her this than by the _words _themselves. "No, I wouldn't think that you, a woman who threw her honor away so easily would understand why I would like to preserve _mine_. And hers!" Her hand shook as she pointed it at the car. "Couldn't you hear her screams! She doesn't want to be whores like you! Poor fallen women, no one will ever look at them the same. All they'll be able to picture is demons crawling over them." She quickly said to Howard, as if making sure he was on her side or more likely, that he wasn't picturing any hanky panky with the beautiful women in front of him. "I bet they didn't even fight like that one over there!" She again pointed her pudgy finger toward the car, where she could see Inuyasha holding a shivering Kagome to his chest.

Deciding enough was enough, Inutashio, Sessomaru and Miroku, took a step forward before she was even done talking. Even in this day and age there was only so far you could push it before even the courts would agree with justifiable homicide. "I suggest you take your horrible mate and leave." Inutashio growled lowly, his fist clenching under the soft hand of his mates.

And Howard, poor little man though he was, seemed to know that his wife had pushed it too far. "We're leaving. Now. I'm sure they're very nice people." And Eveen, perhaps surprised at her husbands first show of backbone in their nine years of marriage, let him drag her back to the car with her mouth hanging open. No one was sad to see them go.

Everyone looked at each other, and they filed this episode away with the others like it; simple minded fools. Inutashio hugged Izayoi to him, and after nuzzling her neck, he walked over to make sure that Kagome was alright. He stood in front of Kagome's door, and looked down at the woman who looked like she was resting peacefully against his son, though shivering a little. "She wake up?"

Inuyasha shook his head, his chin running across the top of Kagome's hair. "Not even after the nightmare ended." Inutashio nodded his head, his eyes still hot with anger, but cooling as worry entered his mind. Without a word everyone climbed back into the car and started back on the road. It was an unvoiced agreement that they should drive straight there with no breaks.

Less than three minutes later a soft whisper broke the tense silence. "I think she has night terrors. I had them after my mom died." Sango whispered softly, not wanting to wake up the girl who was sleeping so peacefully now. "That would explain why she didn't wake up. You can't wake up until the dream is over; at least that was how it was with me."

Everyone in the car took that in. Inutashio was thinking that some counseling wouldn't be out of line for Kagome. Sango, not noticing what she was doing, leaned her head against Miroku, and had her arm wrapped around his, pulling it close to her. She was terrified to know what caused those screams from Kagome; she was a good judge of character and had pinned Kagome as being strong. She couldn't help but wonder what she had been through.

Everyone in the car was resting against someone, touching that one person who brought them comfort, but it couldn't completely dispel the heavy atmosphere in the car. And for Inuyasha, though he was holding Kagome close to his chest, couldn't seem to become calm. His heart was still beating as it had been when she was screaming in that ugly voice, the one filled with terror, and defeat, and hate, that voice that was high pitched and husky all at once, that seemed to spill from the most tortured part of her soul. But strangely, even though that voice _was_ ugly, it had a haunting beauty to it. The pitch, or something, made it the most beautiful scream you ever heard.

Not liking where his thoughts were journeying to, Inuyasha ducked his head into Kagome's hair and breathed deeply, loving that there was no smell of that sweaty metallic that had been so thick in the air but a few moments ago. Slowly the tenseness of the moment began to drift away, but unfortunately that simply meant that Inuyasha could think more. And right now that meant to think about the woman in his arms and nothing good could come out of that.

"You know, I never thought I would make it to my senior year." It was like a ghost of a sound that played in his head. Her words that had so disturbed him repeating in his head. What had she meant by that? What? He wasn't a very optimistic person, in fact some might say that he was a pessimistic bastard, but those words couldn't bring any picture of a happy time to mind. It didn't conjure happy and warm fuzzy feelings, damn it.

There were several ways that you could take her statement, he supposed, besides his dark thoughts. She could of meant that she didn't think that she was smart enough to graduate but that was just dumb. Kagome was the smartest person he had ever known. Another thought was that she meant that she was going to run away to the sea and become an old hag who lived among the crab and dolphins, basking in the sun during the day and seducing the moon to appear at night. She had said that in fifth grade, when Kouga for some reason wouldn't leave her alone, following her every where and pulling her hair; her solution had been to runaway to the sea. The other thoughts he came up with to explain her words were too dark to think about. He refused to think about it. She will have to tell him what she meant by it, that was all there was to it!

The sky turned from the dark of early morning to the light pink of the promise of a bright day. The road became more bumpy as Inutashio turned off the main road, and everyone who had been lightly dozing were now awake. Everyone except Kagome. Inuyasha softly ran his hand down her hair, and lightly running his claws against her scalp. He remembered that she used to love that.

There was something very pleasant happening to her head. A tingling that spread down her body from her head. It felt very… nice. Yes, very nice. Her mom used to do that when she had a bad day; let her talk it out as she ran her fingers through her hair. She would fall quiet and everything seemed alright with the world in those moments of peace. Everything was alright.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's humming sound. He stopped petting her hair and a small frown formed in between her brows. Smiling though not knowing it, he continued what he had been doing, dragging his claws through her hair and the soft sensual humming emitted from her yet again. Inuyasha could remember a hundred moments like this one; filled with peace, and a warm sensation in his chest that he associated with being loved. He and Kagome had been so young when they first met but they were older than their years. They had bonded and formed a relationship that couldn't be broken- at least, they had thought so at the time. These peaceful moments were daily occurrences, they seemed to spring up whenever they were around each other. He never noticed how they stopped when they were no longer friends. Sure, he can remember the sound of laughter, and the feel of women who had suddenly pushed themselves on him. He remembered, too, the feeling of being wanted. Desired. But now that he looked back on it all, it seemed rather forced. Shallow compared to this calm, deep running emotion that Kagome evoked by simply being in his presence. He cursed himself for the 4,241,124th time for leaving Kagome behind.

Sango spied on her friend with the stealth of a killer that was as much a part of her as her skin on her bones. Inuyasha had not been her ideal friend- he was a demon, she was from a proud line of demon hunters. The instincts of her ancestors had been passed down to her, and even though she had never killed a demon she knew she could with all the heartlessness of a snake. It had been hard for her father to accept Inuyasha and his parents as friends, as it had been for her. The art of demon hunting had been turned into a sport, played with stuffed objects that resembled demons or humans depending on your pre-disposition. It was a sport played by both humans and demons, and had grown into world renowned popularity.

But the old families, the ones who hundreds of years ago actually hunted and killed demons took their skills very seriously, and no matter how much they tried they couldn't rid themselves of their suspicion when meeting a demon. It was simply a part of who they were and Sango had accepted that a long time ago. Her father had explained it to her when she was a child- in a zoo a lioness has nothing to fear. She does not need to worry about the alligators that terrorized prides, or hippos that defended the water with all the ferocity of a whole pride. Yet if she were to be presented with either one of them she would distrust them immediately. She would growl and bare her fangs and present hostility to these animals. It is not because these animals had done anything wrong; it was simply because her antecessors had fought and feared them for so long that that had worked into their brains. And demon hunters had stopped being merely human for centuries now. They had sharpened all their senses into finely honed tools; some demons were even known to be jealous of some hunters' senses. They had relied so heavily on their instincts that some say that they had become part demon. Ironic, Sango had always thought.

"What are you thinking about, My Flower Blossom?" Miroku whispered in her ear, his finger trailing down in between her brows. His eyes were dark, so dark with horrors and mysteries that he had never told her.

"What? I'm not thinking about anything." Sango lifted her self off of him, embarrassed to find that she had clung to him in her thoughts.

"Of course you were. You had that crease between your eyes, and you were sucking on your bottom lip." Miroku smiled at Sango's blank stare, his eyes tracing her face. "You only do that when you are thinking heavy thoughts." He explained.

Sango was surprised that he knew that; she didn't even know that. It was slightly scary to find someone who knows things about you that you weren't even aware of. "Your wrong." And she turned to the window to watch the trees heavy with snow flash by. She refused to look at Miroku, and instead thought of other things that he might know about her that she didn't.

A few seconds later a screech was heard, and then a loud smack as Sango screamed, "Pervert!" Everyone simply sighed and didn't even look back. Rin wondered if Sango even knew that she alone provoked every fondling escapade by Miroku. She doubted it, and knew she would deny it if informed about it.

The next two hours passed with out event, and when they pulled into the drive of a two story cabin like house, every one was eager to get out of the cramped car. Everyone that is, except Kagome who was still sleeping peacefully on Inuyasha. Carefully and gently, Inuyasha carried Kagome into the house.

"Put her to sleep, Inu. Just pick a room for her." Inutashio whispered to his son. Inuyasha nodded and headed for the stairs, and then to the last room to the right. He opened the door and laid her on the plush red comforter, pealing it back for her and curling her into the bed. His father hadn't said that it couldn't be his room. He just said a room.

As he stood and made to leave Kagome let out a small whimper, as if something had frightened her. Inuyasha was immediately by her side, curling his body around hers, whispering low growls and soft barks to her and running his fingers through her hair. She stopped and turned to him, snuggling into his chest and falling back into a deep sleep. Inuyasha said he was just going to be there until he was sure she was alright, but when he closed his eyes, he fell into dreams of where a whispered voice seduced him and arms welcomed him and steel grey eyes smiled at him.

About the time that Inuyasha fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Kagome, Izayoi knocked softly on the door and walked into the room. "Inuyasha, make sure tha-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two teenagers curled together on the bed. She didn't like that they were so intimate so soon after meeting each other again but she knew that it was a part of Inuyasha; he would act this way because he couldn't stop himself. His instincts hardwired him to be that way to his mate. She eyed them nervously and then retreated, softly closing the door. Her and Inutashio had talked about how Inuyasha would act when he was born. She shouldn't expect him to act like a human up to a point; it would be impossible. This was one of those times. She had messed up with Sessomaru and Rin; her refusal to let them sleep together in the same room until after they were married. She had hurt Inutashio's feelings that day and worst than it all was that she hadn't noticed it right away. Mating was higher, more holy than anything in the world. It melded two souls together, and bonded those two people together forever. Marriage was something that could be undone, thrown away, and forgotten. She had known that but the turbulence of the world today concerning inter-species couples and hanyou, it had just been better to cover all bases. Some hospitals wouldn't let mates in to see their mates when they were admitted; most humans didn't even view mating as a valid relationship commitment.

"What are you thinking of?" Strong, muscular arms slid around her waist and pulled her against a warm chest. She smiled and turned her head to smile at her mate.

"Who said I was thinking of anything?" She teased and lightly kissed him on his firm mouth.

"I felt you ticking around in my mind. It didn't feel like happy ticking either." He frowned down at her and gave her his most ferocious look but it was all ruined when he used her word 'ticking' to describe the feeling of feeling the emotions and thoughts of your mate in the back of your mind.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are asleep upstairs. I was just… thinking about how I acted with Sessomaru and Rin." And how I hurt you. He knew what she was thinking of without her having to say it.

Inutashio sighed and pulled Izayoi into a tighter hug. "Do you remember what I told you to expect when Inuyasha was born? How on some things he would act on his instincts because he's part demon?" She nodded her head against him. "Your human. You've learned and figured out most of our ways and have adopted them as your own. But your still human. Just like Inuyasha not being able to control how he acts because of his heritage, the same is for you." He kissed her temple and after giving her an extra squeeze tugged her down the stairs. "Come on, Love. Let's make dinner. And after that I have to call Child Services about Kagome. I don't like how their not answering my questions."

Izayoi grabbed a hold of his hand and instead of leading him to the stairs, she pulled him toward the room toward the opposite side of the house. "Before you go off and become big bad business man, and give those poor people your I-could-ruin-you-and-tear-you-done threats, come with me and take a nap." Inutashio didn't resist her but when she said 'nap' his face scrunched up and she laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that men didn't take naps. How about we just sleep, then. None of us have gotten any rest, and it's not like our ride here was exactly relaxing." She smiled at her mate and he saw that her usually faint crows feet were deep and she suddenly looked much older. He let her pull him into their room with out a word of complaint.

Downstairs Sango was smiling at the pictures that adorned the walls. She had seen them several times over the years but she still loved looking at them. A little Sessomaru showing his rare smile as he and his brother climbed a tree in their festival clothes; another picture showing a tired and sweaty Izayoi holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms with two snow white ears peeking over and Sessomaru was staring at it suspiciously, sniffing the bundle. The pictures lined the long hallway and turned around the corner into the living room. Sango noticed her first visit there that the pictures went in chronological order, showing the happy family as their sons grew; but Sango had never known who the little girl was who suddenly showed up in almost all the pictures when Inuyasha had entered Kindergarten. In fact she first appeared in the background of the picture that pronounced 'Inu's First Day of Kindergarten!' smiling at the sullen, angry looking hanyou. Then from there on out she was glued to Inuyasha's side, even a memorable picture where her and Inuyasha were riding on the back of a slightly disgruntled Sessomaru. Sango now looked at these pictures more closely and she could barely believe the young woman this girl would grow up to be.

There was a picture of Kagome, who looked about seven, hanging onto both of the brothers, prodding them to pose and smile for the camera. Another of the whole family with Kagome looking slightly shy under the towering figures of Inutashio and Izayoi. Sango watched as the picture Kagome grew from frame to frame, seven-eight-ten-until she looked around twelve or thirteen years old… then she just disappeared. The last picture she was in her bright, happy smile was some what dim, and she stood off to the side away from Inuyasha and Sessomaru who were displaying their swords their father had made them. She seemed displaced and Sango felt suddenly sad for this little girl who she knew was one day going to grow and become abused and eventually that happy bright smile would be lost.

"Can you see any resemblances?" A sensual voice whispered by her ear, causing her flesh to shiver which she quickly hid. She glanced over her shoulder into his dark eyes and she forgot what he had asked her. "In the pictures I mean. Of Kagome. I assume that's who your looking at." He frowned at her and Sango looked away, shaking her head a little.

"No. Not really. I know who it is, and if I look long enough I think I can see something around the eyes but… it goes away and all I see is a little girl."

"Yes, I noticed that. There is not much left of the little girl in the young woman. But your right, my dear Sango, there is something around the eyes that have stayed with our new friend." Miroku eyed the last picture of Kagome, measuring her to the older one he knew. "I think it is called…hope. That something in the eyes that sparkle, though there is not much sparkle left in them. But I think once Kagome has become a little more…healthy shall we say, that she will resemble her pictures here a little more." Miroku smiled at the small girl then looked at Sango, noting how her neck was smooth and milky white.

His eyes were hot on her skin, as if his fingers were slowly trailing along her neck and down her back. She wondered if he knew what he did to her with just the look of his eyes, and thought briefly of reaching out to him. "Where are Sessomaru and Rin?"

"Hmm?" Sango looked behind her and saw that Miroku's eyes were hot, molten, and something wild was in his eyes and he suddenly looked nothing like the gentle, kind, slightly perverse man she knew but a stranger, almost wild. Involuntarily she took a step away from him, her instinct to protect herself kicking in, making her blood rush through her ears. Miroku looked up sharply when she stepped away and the wild glint and all that heat in his eyes was gone. Instead an almost shameful look was in his eyes and he looked sad. She almost wanted the heat to return. "Uh, I believe they went to eat. In the kitchen." He stepped back from her and looked away as the awkward silence filled the air.

Sango looked at him and suddenly felt ashamed herself. She has known Miroku for more than six years now and her moment of doubt made her feel dirty. Softly and knowing it was completely out of character for her to be touching him, she laid her hand on his bicep and felt the jerk of his surprise under her hand. "What's wrong Miroku? Lately you've been acting…different."

Miroku stared at her hand, and after much thought lifted off and held it in his. He refused to look at Sango but instead stared at the wall. "I have been feeling different. Inutashio tells me it is because the demon bonding from my adoption ceremony is taking it's final effects. I am inheriting some of their…instincts. Some of their traits. Much like their mates do. I may even be able to lengthen the life of my and my mates life by a few years." Miroku looked quickly at Sango and quickly away. "It is disconcerting to suddenly have so many feeling that are so new to me. Sometimes I …don't know how to act…when confronted with them." Absently he rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin of her hand, relishing in the simple contact of skin and skin.

"What kind of …feelings?"

Miroku mentally flinched but kept staring at the family pictures. "Well, possessive is a big one. But considering my adoptive family that is hardly surprising." Sango laughed a little and Miroku relaxed a little more. "I feel like I have to protect everyone I care about…even if they don't want me to. But usually that wouldn't matter to me, the not wanting help, but lately…it's a punch to my male pride. Makes me feel as if the person doesn't think I can protect them and…God, I now know why Inuyasha has such a hard time communicating his feelings! Everything is so screwed up and going in a hundred different directions that you never know what to say!" He let go of Sango's hand and ran it through his hair, making it stand up on end.

Sango gasped at the sudden loss of contact and had to stop herself from reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Why don't you just start from the beginning. That's usually a good place to start." She smiled at him and when he simply stared at her she grabbed his hand and waited.

Miroku looked down at there interlocked hands and didn't do anything except flex his hand in hers. Then he sighed and looking at Sango he smiled a little. "I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted the adoption by Inutashio. But…I don't think that I quite…understood how hard it was going to be watching as the person I knew turn into someone who is more…earthy. More Instinctive." Gaining courage from the brown eyes that stared at him so boldly, he kept going, letting ideas and thoughts that he had barely acknowledge slip from his tongue. "I don't like being out of control, Sango. I like the person I am and don't know anything about the one I am to become. I can't ask anyone what the hell is going on because the last human to be accepted and adopted into a Inu demon pack died two hundred and four years ago at the ripe age of two hundred and eighty-nine. And only then because his mate had died. But there have been so few adoptions and the ones that did happen have all been different, that no one knows what could happen to me. I suppose that I am afraid…yes, it is possible that I am." He seemed surprised that he had admitted that and looked down at their hands again.

Sango's heart clenched for Miroku. She had lost her mom but she always had her dad. She didn't know what she would do without him. And Miroku had lost his mom so young and then his father just after. He only had himself to depend on for so long and suddenly the person he knew the longest was changing. "I don't know what your going through Miroku, or what is to come, but I have no worries about the man you are going to become." Miroku looked sharply at her and all his attention was focused on her, his eyes blazing. "You are very kind, considerate, always looking out for others first and never yourself. You are a good person, Miroku, and nothing can change that. You're getting characteristic similar to that of the Takahashi men but they're all good men, and besides that won't change who you are. You'll always be you. And your perfect, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said this matter-of-factly, as if what she was saying was public knowledge which just embarrassed Miroku even more.

Miroku said nothing, and eventually Sango grew uncomfortable with his stare and the silence. She looked back to the pictures to escape his look and almost sighed with relief as he cleared his throat and pointed to the picture. "Do you think that Inuyasha will be able to convince Kagome to stay as his mate?"

"Rin told me that the female has no more choice than the male. She had a constant need to be close to Sessomaru and she said that she knew that they were meant to be together the first time they met, and that it didn't really matter that he kept pushing her away, that the feelings refused to go away."

"Really?" Miroku tapped the smiling Inuyasha in the picture and smiled himself. "Well then maybe our friend has a chance."

Kagome woke to the smell of bacon. She couldn't remember the last time she had bacon, or ham, or sausage, or beef, or any kind of meat really. She was about to get up when the feel of the decadently silky sheets under her registered in her mind. She stopped moving completely and froze like a statue. Quickly she took inventory of herself and her surroundings and decided that someone was most definitely sleeping next to her. She wondered why she didn't notice the hand that curved over her hip and lay possessively over her butt. Opening her eyes she was rewarded for her bravery with an image she will keep with her forever- Inuyasha asleep. She had seen him asleep many times before when they were children but there was a difference in the innocence of youth and the healthy glow of a grown male. Even asleep he looked dangerous but then again all men looked dangerous to her. It was a strange feeling because she knew without a doubt that he would never hurt her. At least physically. Slowly she lifted his hand from her ass but he didn't seem to like that. He pulled away from her and with a firm grip pulled her closer to him, at which point he wrapped his arm completely around her waist and fitted against him.

Kagome's head was suddenly cushioned against a very firm chest that had a heart beat that pounded steadily against her ear. Closing her eyes once again she pushed her face further into Inuyasha; taking a deep breath she inhaled the scent that she had ingrained in her memory years ago. A woodsy scent, a hint of fresh air after a thunderstorm, the smell of life giving dirt, and something new that had never been there before. A musk that went to her stomach and intoxicated her mind, bringing forth pictures of tangled limbs, hot nights, and muffled moans. Slowly, so slowly so as not to wake him she brought her hand trembling up to his chest and lay it across his heart where she could feel it beat against her palm. His pectoral muscle jumped underneath her hand and her eyes jumped up to his eyes. They were still closed and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She knew that she should pull her hand away and pretend to be asleep until he woke up and pulled himself away from her. She knew he would; he wouldn't do anything to make her upset. But for the first time in her life Kagome didn't want to listen to the scared part of her mind, didn't want to take the safe way. She wanted to touch life, taste it on her tongue, and revel in it's splendor. She just didn't want to get caught it the act.

So she continued her exploration of Inuyasha, but softly so she wouldn't wake him. She started were she had the first time so many years ago. With a tentative finger she outlined his ear, marveling at how soft and vulnerable it was. She could see the vague outlines of the veins that ran just beneath the surface. It twitched away from her exploring fingers, and she had to stifle a giggle at the look on his face. The realization that she almost giggled was shocking. She hadn't done that since…well, she couldn't really remembered the last time she giggled. It was such a girly thing that she didn't really do it even before her life twisted in the direction of Naraku.

Naraku… She didn't want to think about him. She blanked her mind to the man that caused her to shake with fear and instead put all her attention on the man who simply just made her shake. With what she didn't really want to name just yet. From the tips of his ears she petted the downy soft fur of them and trailed down to his jaw. A strong jaw that had taken more than it's share of punches, and then to his lips. She had always been intrigued by his mouth, though now it was for a completely different reason. They looked strong, but the pad of her finger told her they were soft and supple. Moist and inviting. She had a strong desire to kiss him, just once and too softly for him to ever notice. She moved closer to him, though if she ever got any closer she would be inside him, and moved her face above his. She now could feel his breath on her lips, fanning over them and bathing them in heat. Her cheeks were flushed and for some reason her body felt hot and twitchy. Bringing down her head she kept her eyes open and with a last centimeter their lips were touching.

She had been right. His lips were soft and giving, warm and moist. She had never given a kiss and was at a lost of what to do now. But she liked the feel of his lips against hers and uncertainly she moved her lips against his, sliding them back and forth and when she felt brave enough, opened her mouth just enough to feel his full bottom lip between her own. It shocked her completely when he captured her lip between his.

Jerking back with wide eyes, she stared down into Inuyasha's languid eyes that burned with both lust and questions. Kagome stared at him in horror. She had been caught fondling his sleeping body. She was a pervert and he would see her as a desperate harlot who was reduced to molesting him while he slept. She didn't know what she could say to show her apologies.

Inuyasha smiled suddenly and it was as if the clouds had broken after months of constant rain. He brought his hand to her face and brushed her hair away then rested it against her cheek. "I liked that." His voice was roughened with sleep but his eyes were very much awake. "I liked that, Kagome." He didn't throw himself on her, or attacked her in any way. He simply looked at her as if what she had given him was enough to last him a life time. His hand slid from her cheek to her throat were he felt her pulse jumping under her skin in response to the kiss and his sudden awakening. "Thank you."

They did nothing but stare at each other. She hadn't been aware that they were moving closer to each other until she felt his breath against her lips. Then she felt his lips once again on hers. He moved with out haste, as if he was determined to memorize every feeling. She knew she was. At first he only skimmed his lips against hers, feather light like butterfly wings, but she wanted more. More of him and in a second of courage she pulled his head more insistently toward her. He complied with her unspoken request and when that became too little, bit her lip and sucked on it in apology when she moaned.

Fire. Fire was burning her body from the inside out. Surely you couldn't feel this kind of burning ecstasy without dying. Her world was spinning out of control and soon she would fall off and free fall into space, enveloped in these feelings he made her feel. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find that he had changed their positions but she didn't really care. She tried to rub her thighs together but found that his jean clad leg had fallen between her own, gently resting against her. She pushed up against him thinking that that would lessen something but she was wrong it only made the feelings building in her that much stronger. "Inuyasha." His name had fell from her mouth without her consent but after it fell she couldn't seem to say anything else but his name. "Inu…Inuyasha." She whispered, praying that he would know what to do to make these feelings recede. Her hands were no longer obeying her senses and were instead wandering his body, feeling every where she had in her fantasies with abandon.

Inuyasha had to be dreaming. But he would never be able to imagine the sweet sound of Kagome's voice as she said his name. How it would get caught in her throat while she moaned, how it would drip with wanting. He would never have dreamed that he would wake to the feel of her lips against his. "Inu…Inu…Ya-ahh!" She bucked her hips under his when he pushed against her just a little. He could smell the dampness between her legs, how it told him that she would welcome him. He could feel her every muscle beneath his, wanting him, straining against him for more. "What…why…why do I feel so- strange? Inu?" She arched against him and Inuyasha almost forgot her words beneath the feel of her. He had never felt this wild before, but he forced his eyes to open and look into hers.

Her grey eyes were almost black with lust but he could see that she was afraid too. Not of him, he knew that for certain. She was afraid of how fast this came up, of how completely the feelings engulfed them. "Kagome? Kagome you have to stop…Moving!" He gritted his teeth as she writhed against him, out of control from her own longing. "Just slow down, Love. It's okay, Kagome. Just breath with me." Inuyasha took big breaths and tried not to notice how his chest pushed against hers. "That's right, baby. Just breath with me." Together they slowed their breathing, Inuyasha twisting them over so she wouldn't have to bear his weight. He rubbed her from shoulder to waist, over and over until they were both calm and exhausted from their unexpected loving. "Better?" He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

Silently she nodded, to tired to talk. They lay together like that for awhile, Kagome eventually falling back to sleep, her body and her mind drained of energy. She woke to Inuyasha rubbing her back in circles. She must have only been asleep for a few minutes because she could still smell the bacon that had woken her. "Hmmm?"

Kagome felt more of his laugh than she heard it. "I said do you want to get breakfast? You could use a good meal." And as if on cue they heard her stomach growl as if in answer to his question. He laughed again and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll take that as a yes. Come on." He pushed up out bed, bringing her with him. They stood in front of each other awkward for the first time since they had kissed. All of this was new to Kagome; she had never been involved with a boy and never learned how all this was suppose to happen. She didn't know why this was happening, why these feelings were suddenly assaulting her senses and making her want to touch, feel, and taste him. It didn't make any damn sense at all.

Inuyasha could see the uncertainty in her eyes and didn't like it. He wanted her to know without a doubt that she was his, as certain as he knew that he was hers. But he knew that it would have to go slow, hell he was surprised that he was able to kiss her this early and stunned that she initiated it. He made the awkward moment pass quickly when he bent down and planted a delicate kiss against the corner of her mouth; he wanted her to know that even though she was uncertain that _he wasn't , that he wanted her for keeps. He grabbed her hand and was ready to walk out the door when Kagome stopped him. He looked back at her with a frown, but all Kagome did was smile as she reached up to right his disheveled hair. He smiled too and reached out to fix her own hair. _

_As soon as they opened the door they heard Inutahsio's voice echoing throughout the house. They found him in the kitchen where Izayoi was silently making breakfast with a somber expression and Inutashio yelled into his cell phone. "What the hell do you mean you don't have her records?! She's been a ward of the state for seven years. And you lost her? Would you even know if she had died?" His voice had dropped dramatically but it only made him more dangerous. "So now you can't release information. I would like to lodge a formal complaint. Yes, maybe I should talk to your supervisor." He grunted to who ever was on the other side of the phone and looked at Izayoi with a look of disgust on his face. "They put me on hold again. Again! At first they didn't know who she was, then her files were lost. They keep giving me the run around."_

"_They will never admit that they made a mistake. And they won't release information to a stranger." Izayoi said. "You haven't told them who you are and the only reason they're talking to you now is because you asked about a girl that they never heard about. They never thought you would have the girl with you and have proof that they screwed up."_

_Inuyasha cleared his throat and both his parents turned toward them. "Oh, Kagome, dear. I didn't know you were there. Are you hungry?" She held up some bacon with a smile._

_Kagome nodded shyly. "That would be great, thank you. Mr. Takahashi? My case worker was named Minoto Ikita. She was the one who took me to Naraku. You might also ask them for the files of Souta." When all their eyes flew to her she was looking at the ground. "He was there with me." She explained lamely and went into the dining room alone._

"_I swear if that girl has any more secrets she would be a lawyer. Or a cop." Inutashio frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "What happened to Souta if he's not with her now?" It was quite obvious what could of happened to him and Inuyasha followed Kagome to find out what did happen to her brother._

_He found her looking out the window in the dining room, the light flowing around her and forming a halo of light around her head. She looked very much like the miko she was. "Kagome? What happened to Souta?" He figured a direct question was the best option. Harder to evade it that way._

_Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and he was surprised to find her smiling. "It's nothing bad. He's happy and healthy. I talk to him about once a month. I even sent him some money when I could get a job." She turned around to the window. "I didn't really care about Naraku…hurting me as long as he left Souta alone. The first time he touched Souta I made some calls and was able to get him on a plane to America. He's living with our Aunt there."_

_Inuyasha stared at Kagome, shocked that she had kept that a secret. "You let us believe that Souta was dead?" He didn't shout but he hadn't spoken in exactly a calm voice._

_Kagome tensed and turned so that one eye could be on him. "I never told you any thing about him. If you thought him dead then that was your mistake, not my lie." She stared at him fiercely but there was a softening in her eyes and she sighed and faced Inuyasha directly. "I didn't correct your assumption though and I'm sorry. When we ran away from Naraku's he was in a very bad shape. Naraku had…punished him for a very long time before I found them. That night we ran and decided that it was best if Naraku thought him dead. So I got used to acting as if he is." She didn't look at him instead staring at the floor._

_Inuyasha processed this information but still couldn't see Souta willingly getting on a plane and leaving his sister behind with a monster. Kagome must have spotted this in his face and said, "He didn't know he was going to be the only one getting on the plane. I had to make him fall asleep before I left. When I first called him about two weeks later he was so mad. The first five minutes was nothing but him screaming at me." Strangely this memory brought a smile to her face and she even laughed a little. "He couldn't even talk when he left. I had healed most of his wounds but I can't heal things that I don't know anything about. I didn't know about a torn voice box. I was so happy he was screaming at me that I started crying."_

"_Why didn't you go to your Aunt's too?" Inuyasha was beyond happy to have her here with him, but if it meant she could have been free of these past few years of terror he would have liked her to be in America._

_Kagome shrugged. "She could only take one of us. Souta was still a kid and needed to grow up in a place where he didn't have to worry about anything more terrifying than a pop quiz and taking out the trash. So I made sure he went." It was said simply, as fact. It hadn't been a sacrifice to her because it was the only way it would of happened. Inuyasha loved her ability to put every one she loved before herself. _

"_Breakfast!" Izayoi came walking in smiling and carrying two plates. "Now, Kagome I didn't give you too much. I don't know how well your stomach is yet. Myoga will be coming by sometime this week to check on you though." The subject of Souta was dropped and she and Inuyasha ate breakfast together, eventually being joined with the others as they woke up and came down to eat._

_The day went by somewhat in disarray. Everyone was talking and yelling as they cleaned the house of dust and moths after a year of disuse. No one would let Kagome do more than take three sheets into the laundry room. The huge faux cabin was starting to gleam with all the cleaning. The windows were opened and washed and the light spilled over into the house and filled it with life and Kagome had never seen anything more beautiful. They stopped briefly for a lunch of cold turkey sandwiches and hot soup but then went right back to work. Through out the day if Inuyasha deemed that Kagome had been absent too long he would go in search of her, and when they found themselves alone in a room would share a quick kiss. Soon they had filled each of the rooms with a memory that was as soft and sweet as when their lips touched. The first time that Inuyasha had gave her a small peck on her lips in a small room that smelled of must and had books lining the walls, she had looked at him in surprise and hadn't said anything. He had started to blush and looked away from her, his eyes downcast. She then had smiled and gave him a small kiss before hurrying out of the room._

_There were times when Inutashio's cell phone would ring and he would just answer it as he walked out of the room. Sometimes she would hear him yelling about integrity, incompetence, and law suites, but these happened very few and Kagome found it easy to push them out of her mind._

_The day seemed to pass rather quickly, or maybe night just arrived more readily this high in the mountains. Either way the sky became dark before Kagome knew it and instead of sunlight that filled the rooms it was moonlight. Much more soft than it's cousin the sun, but none the less beautiful. It filled the house with a stillness and quiet that reminded her of her nights among the trees and when she used to dream of Inuyasha holding her and would feel his phantom lips on her own._

"_Kagome? Are you hungry?" Inuyasha came up behind her and after a brief pause as if he was still debating with himself but in the end couldn't help it, his arms came around her waist and loosely held her. "Mom made soup." He laid his head on her shoulder and she heard him take a deep breath. She looked away from the shadows the trees made outside and glanced at his face that looked so peaceful at the moment._

_Kagome was surprised how easily the normalcy came. It felt normal for him to kiss her in every room, it felt normal for him to hold her. Even their little interlude in the room, though still a little shocking to her, felt normal. It was completely out of character for her to accept a feeling as completely as she had with him. It was like it had always been there inside her, this yearning, and maybe that was why she had dreamed about him so much. To make the transition to the real Inuyasha easier. Or maybe she was just trying to rationalize her fast acceptance of his advances. _

"_I could eat some soup." But neither of them made their way into the dining room. Her stomach felt completely healed. It didn't hurt or ache in any way. Kagome had thought about it and decided that she could finally heal it because Myoga had told her what was wrong and after the long time in bed, had enough strength to do it. She wondered that if she could consciously do it the next time, without having to go into a trance._

_Suddenly Kagome felt Inuyasha tense, and her eyes flew to the window, scanning the scene and trying to find something out of place. The trees, heavy with snow, swayed a little with a strong wind, the shadows danced across the white ground, and everything was still in the deep shadows that sleep in the forest, nothing was out of place. She looked over at Inuyasha for an answer and he sighed as if he knew what she was asking without her having to ask._

"_Do you know what I was thinking every time we kissed to day? Besides what a lucky bastard I am?" Inuyasha lifted his head and frowned at his reflection in the glass. "I was thinking that you weren't going to let me kiss you this time. This time you were going to turn away and slap me. That there was no way that you would forgive me. It felt like a miracle every time I kissed you." His tortured eyes turned toward her somber steel and she was surprised at how much regret she saw in his eyes. "Do you forgive me, Kagome? 'Cause I don't deserve it." Kagome looked away and she didn't see the panic and hurt that flashed across his face at her movement._

_Truthfully, she was just thinking. Taking stock of her emotional state and seeing if she had indeed forgiven him. Could she kiss him if she hadn't forgiven him? How did she see that part of her childhood now? And she found her answer. "I never hated you, Inuyasha. Or even was that angry. I was hurt. There was no way for me not to be." She stared at his expressions in the reflection of themselves in the glass. She saw his eyes raise in disbelief. "I understood why you stopped being friends with me. You had been shunned your whole life and suddenly every one wanted to be your friend. They wanted you to come over and hang out, you got invited to parties, and birthdays, and could play tag with the other boys at recess. Then there I was- the outcast. No one wanted to be my friend and everybody wanted to be yours. I would never have stood in the way, Inuyasha. You had the chance to have the normal life you always wanted. I wouldn't have let you choose me."_

_Inuyasha held her close, burying his head into her hair. He didn't want her to see the tears that where suddenly in his eyes. "You might have forgiven me, but I haven't. You were my only friend then. Afterwards you were still my only true friend. And I left you. I'll never leave you again, Kagome. I'll always be here for you." He kissed her neck and when she tilted her head away to reveal more of it to him, he growled and kissed it again. He wondered if she knew that she had just officially accepted his courtship of her. He wondered if she remembered that small bit of information when they had that slightly awkward conversation about Inu mating rituals._

"_I'm sleeping with you tonight, right?" Her voice was soft and quiet. As though she didn't really want to ask but needed to know the answer. He felt her hands on his, leisurely rubbing his fingers, the back of his hands, the inside of his wrists. "I feel safe when your there." Her voice had dropped even lower that time, making it hard for him to hear._

_A burst of pride exploded in his chest. She felt safe with him. She wanted him to protect her. The feeling leaked onto his face and he smiled. "Of course." He had never looked forward to sleeping as much as he was that night. _

_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

_Wow, it's been a while, huh? _

_I would like all of you to know that I never stopped writing I just had to write in between classes and homework and unfortunately that time was very small. I would like to THANK YOU all who kept coming back and checking up on my story. And thank you for your ideas. I have already started on the next chapter but I'm taking even more classes this term so I apologize in advance for the lateness the next chapter is going to take me._

_As always, tell me what I did wrong and what I did right and what I did wrong I'll try to fix the next time around. _

_Also, I have never done a lemon and this was kind of a experiment. Did the intimacy seem real between Inuyasha and Kagome?_

_Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Angel Uncovered**

"**If a dog will not come to you after having looked you in the face, you should go home and examine your conscience."**

**-Woodrow T. Wilson**

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome nodded shyly. "That would be great, thank you. Mr. Takahashi? My case worker was named Minoto Ikita. She was the one who took me to Naraku. You might also ask them for the files of Souta." _

_END FLASHBACK_

Inutashio stared out as the sun broke over the tops of the mountains that surrounded them and shined down on the clearing that their home stood in. The silence of the forest was just barely breaking, with the morning birds waking slowly. All of this was blind to him as he thought of Kagome's words. _Naraku._

He had not even noticed that she had finally given them the name of the man who abused her. That it was in fact the only thing she had said about him. All of them were in shock that Souta was alive, that he had been with his sister. It only dawned on him days later as her words once again ran through his head. _Naraku._

Why did this name sound…familiar? As if he had heard it before. Of course when he called Children Services they had denied anyone being down as a foster parent named Naraku and even gone so far as to say that they could not be sure of a person who they _might_ have employed, who _might_ have been named Minoto Ikita, because one could never be so sure what the truth is with these children. They have problems.

"_The only damn problem Kagome has is that she was abused by one of your fucking foster parents! I will no longer be calling you. But you can be damn sure that my lawyers and detectives will be. Your incompetence and disregard to the safety of your wards has gone too far. You chose the wrong girl." _He had slammed down the phone and called his lawyers who had attacked the organization with the ferocity of a wounded boar youkie, while also going through the steps to have Kagome become a member of his pack. He would make sure that she would be safe, as would all the rest of the family. She had captured the loyalty and love of everyone in the house already; she, Rin and Sango were fast becoming inseparable. Even Sessomaru was making it a point to go into her small library and read in the big backed chair with her for a little bit everyday.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Plea-ahh!" Kagome's laughter rang out from the small library that she had tentatively claimed as hers. She was still hesitant around them, quiet and at times fearful. But she was blooming here, with no one to hurt her. Inutashio smiled when he caught a glimpse of his son tickling Kagome on the small love seat they had placed in there for her. She was swatting him with the book she was reading but he was relentless.

"Inu-yasha! Inu, Inu listen to me." She tried to whisper but it was a wasted effort, her laughter making her words loud. Inuyasha slowed but still had his hands in the attack position. "You win." She smiled at him, a shy, hesitant smile but also a happy one. The shadows were still very present in her eyes but the mere fact that she could smile with happiness was a great achievement.

"How many did I win?" Inuyasha's voice was husky, a rumble of pleasure. He leaned farther over Kagome, his hair falling around both of them, but Inutashio was pleased to see that Inuyasha was sitting to the side of her and that he wasn't holding her down in any way. He was being careful with her.

Inutashio looked away from the happy little display and firmly told himself that he did not hear Kagome moaning softly into his son's kiss. He coughed softly and was happy to hear Inuyasha stop his 'attack'. He was happy for him but he did not want to hear or see what his son did with his mate.

"Inutashio." Izayoi came up behind him and he could feel the heat of her body and the peace that she brought him, by just being near him, settle over his body. Silently, he reached out and touched their mating bond softly with his mind, stoking it gently. She purred softly next to him, twining their fingers together. "Mate, have you heard back from your lawyers?"

"No. The children services are proving to be quite tough. But I'll crack them open and rip out the truth." He growled.

"And what about the 'Inclusion to Pack' form you filled out? Will we be able to join Kagome to the pack before we leave to go back to the city?"

A low grumble filled the room and the annoyance in it could easily be heard. "Those forms are a joke. We are not asking for permission. Including a member to a pack is a sacred ceremony that has nothing to do with the government." Inutashio pushed back his annoyance with the system and nodded, his gold eyes irritated. "I got back a letter. They have received my form and will send a letter of acknowledgement in two to three weeks, in which time we may proceed with the ceremony." The growl was woven into his words.

Izayoi turned his head to her and brought him down to gently kiss him on his lips. "I know it is not fair, my love. The restrictions they have placed on demons and hanyous and their families. But we have gained good ground and I have hope for the future." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with that inner fire that drew him to her. This time he kissed her, a wet, hot kiss that communicated his love and desire for her perfectly. She smiled as she pulled away. "I love you, too. You know, one of those restrictions that we got lifted was the 'Mate Application'. Demons and hanyous can now claim their mates any damn time they please and never have to tell the damn government anything." Her voice had risen just enough that their son, currently nuzzling the stomach of the woman laying on the couch, flicked his ear in their direction. Inutashio raised a perfect white eye brow at her when Inuyasha grumbled about 'I'm gettin' to it' and slid the door closed. Izayoi laughed softly and turned to her mate.

She buried her head under his chin, and softly licked him knowing that it both excited him and calmed him.

Inutashio soaked that in silently, letting the peace of having his mate in his arms calm him. "The children still have school. They've missed almost three weeks. I've had the house fixed and updated with security and my men have been searching for the men who kidnapped our son and shot out our house. They have found a few leads, none very solid. We have to head back soon, but I don't want to until at least Kagome is a bonded member of this pack." He rubbed his chin into her silky hair absently, a frown marring his face. "I would love to keep all you here while I went and found the bastard."

"And I hope after all these years of being together that you know me better, than thinking that I'll just get left behind." Izayoi glared at her husband and then smiled when she saw that he actually did know he could not do that. "I called the school yesterday. We are having a family emergency and the children are excused for two more weeks. They are also sending out packets of homework express, that should be arriving today for them. So do not worry about their schooling. Everything will work out."

Inuyasha heard his mother's words and dearly hoped that every thing would in fact work out. But he didn't want to worry about anything for the moment. Right now he only wanted to lay his head against the couch and watch Kagome read.

Absently he rubbed his thumb across the skin of her ankle, the silky texture entrancing him. She had gained weight, thanks in part to his mother cooking the most fatty meals that she knew, and she looked better for it. Her hips were softly rounded, her stomach getting that adorable little curve that made him want to lick her navel. And her breasts, which were on the bigger side to begin with, had become just slightly fuller. It wouldn't of been noticeable to anyone else but Inuyasha had memorized every part of her body and had noticed the gentle swell.

They hadn't gone much past chaste kisses, with the heavenly exception of that one time in his bed. She hadn't shared much of her past with him and he didn't want to scare her. With what Myoga said about the abuse she had gone through, though it made him murderous to even think about it, rape wouldn't of been out of the realm of a possibility. She was still very fragile, her trust in him and his family not yet complete. And he didn't want to break the little she had in him.

But it was not in his nature to be patient. In fact, he had half a mind to lock them both in a room and lock them in, refusing to open the damn fucking door until she told him the entire truth of her past. Evert thing. With details. No evasive little answers. No half truths or direct lies. But everything. He found that he didn't like knowing that there was a whole past of hers that he was not a part of, that he did not know of. And he fucking knew that it was his fucking fault to begin with. If he had only stayed true to what they had as children…

It still amazed him that she didn't hold that against him. She had truly forgiven him for his failure to her. He hadn't. He tried everyday to show her that he did care, that he did want her, that he needed her. But with out putting demands on her.

Truthfully, it was getting a little too damn complicated for him. He was he chosen. She was his. They were destined to be together. That was all there was too it and he had to stop himself from simply claiming her as his intended without telling her. Boy, would he get a beating from his brothers and dad.

"Kagome?" He circled her ankle with his hand, trying not to pay too much attention to the faded scar that encircled it also. "Are you happy?" He asked gruffly.

Kagome set aside the book she had been reading and stared at Inuyasha. _Was she happy?_ How can she tell him that she couldn't really remember what true happiness was like? That sometimes all she could remember as she looked back was pain and red eyes and a laughter that was too dark to be real laughter? "Yes." It was a simple answer and mostly true.

Inuyasha growled and gently shook her foot. "No, Kagome. I don't want the simple, one word answer. I want the whole fucking truth to my question. Please." The last was added as an after thought, as if it would lessen the command he had given her.

And for the first time she thought about actually telling him the truth. And when she looked into his golden eyes, that were so damn frustrated, and concerned, the words started to come out without her conscious consent. "There are times that…when I am surrounded by you and your family, that I forget about what happened to me. I am grateful for these times. But…I also fear them. Every thing would be so much harder if it was taken away again. This…happiness that I found." She tried the word and was amazed at how right it sounded. She _was_ happy. She didn't like speaking so much, revealing so much. It left as if she was unwrapping a well protected part of her soul, with wings as soft as gossamer, and was placing it in his hands. The thought was frightening.

Inuyasha held back his anger. Held back the urge to throw everything upside down. To rage about what had been done to this once happy and gentle girl. "It's never going away, 'Gome. _I'm_ never going away again." Dropping his eyes to her ankle he drew up the courage to ask her the question that he had been thinking about for days now. "Kagome, are you happy with me?"

Kagome almost smiled at the picture he made. She doubted that he was even aware that his ears were drooped or that he was giving her the puppy dog eyes. She smiled gently and reached out to caress his drooping ear. "Yes, Inu. I am happy when I am with you. Isn't that how I am suppose to feel around my Chosen?" She asked quietly, her eyes softening at his startled look, and panic stricken eyes. "I heard you and your dad talking about it at the house, when I was asleep." She smiled at him. "I was getting tired of having to pretend that I didn't know. Is it okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, totally dumbfounded. He had been laying awake at night trying to figure out a way to tell her that they were each others Chosen and she just spouted it out like it was every day news. "Yeah. It's okay." Then he leaned forward and gently kissed her. He loved the softness of her lips, how she would mold them to his own. Loved the sound she made every time he kissed her, as if she was surprised and delighted at the same time. He kept it gentle, and short but he couldn't pull away so he leaned his forehead against hers to catch his breath. Even a small kiss and she could take his breath. "You are my Chosen, Kagome. I promise to protect you, cherish you and love only you." The words spilled out of his mouth, and he wondered if she remembered that they were the Words of Intent, wondered if she understood that he had just bound himself to her.

"You are my Chosen, Inuyasha. I promise to protect you, cherish you and love only you." She gently whispered back, smiling into his golden eyes that dilated with every word that passed through her eyes. _So this was happiness._ "I am happy when I am with you." And then he was kissing her again, this time a kiss of delight. They were both smiling into it, both softly laughing, running their hands through the hair and over the faces of the other.

"You're mine. Mine. Mine." Inuyasha kept repeating it, almost as if he was savoring the very word. He pulled back suddenly and glared at her. "This means no more running, Kagome. No more telling only half truths. No more refusing the things that I can give you." He stopped suddenly when her scent spiked with anxiety and he softened his glare and shook his head. "I'll give you all the time in the world, Kagome, to tell me. I don't expect those right now, though I'll admit that it is damn frustrating. Well, I do expect that you won't be running. Because that means that I would have to go after you." He sighed and finally realized that admitting and saying the Words of Intent was really the easy part. Now everything was much more complicated. "Come, lets go tell mom and dad. They'll be ecstatic." And ignoring the slightly panicked look that came into her eyes, he pulled her to her feet and pulled her to the door. "Relax. They'll be happy." He whispered.

They found his family crowded in the living room, surrounded by the television. "Hey, Everyone! I thought-"

"SSSHHHHHH!" Four different people shushed him and two glared before turning their eyes back to the screen, where a group of people surrounded a reporter. "Do you honestly think that what you are doing, integrating your apartment building and opening your club doors to both humans and demons, is a smart thing to do?" A reporter asked a well dressed man, with flowing black hair and piercing green eyes.

"A woman, for I believe that the Angel is a woman, saved me. She also saved everyone in the Angel's Rescue club. She didn't differentiate between humans, demons or hanyous. What she saw, when she looked at everyone of us, is someone worth rescuing. So yes, I do think that it is a smart thing that I am doing. Because I know that I am tired of this on going war between demons and humans in our city. And I know that I can't be the only one. I would like to say thank you, to the Angel out there, who saved me. Thank you." And then the demon, for he was a demon, bowed to the camera, to Kagome.

Kagome stared flummoxed at the screen. She had remembered the demon on the tv, though he had looked very different when she had seen him. She had found him behind a dumpster, with the needle still in his arm. His hair had been short and matted in clumps, as if he had taken a bath in a mud hole. He had also given her a new scar, across her stomach, when she had started to heal him. She had concentrated on him, looked into his eyes and she wasn't sure what made him lean back and let her do what she had to, but he had simply sat there and let her, before he fell asleep from exhaustion. Inutashio hit mute and looked at the screen, a dazed look on his face.

"I never thought I would of seen it. Michio was completely against human and demon intermixing or even socializing together. Just over a year ago he refused to come to a business meeting because I would be there." He shook his head in awe, a small smile playing on his lips. "He owns over half the apartment buildings in downtown Tokyo. And several very wealthy businesses. Before they had been designated demons only. This is…huge."

"He looks very nice." Kagome whispered, mostly to herself. Inuyasha growled and stared at her in outrage. She laughed and shook her head. "No, I mean he looks much better than the last I saw him." She didn't know if she was ready to share this part of her past with them, didn't know that there was a club dedicated to all the people she helped. But he and his family had given her a lot in the few short weeks she has been with them. And she wanted to show them that she trusted them. "When I healed him." She refused to look anywhere but at the TV, where Michio was currently still talking.

"Kagome?" Inutashio said softly. "I think it's about time we talked about that night you helped Sessomaru. And this time I think you should tell us a little about what exactly you have been up to." And from all the looks everyone was giving her, she guessed that everyone was going to want to ask some questions. Goodness. The things you do for family. Then she smiled, a great big smile that took over her face and lighted up her eyes and blinded the people who looked at her. She had a family.

Okay. I apologize. Very, Very much. I am sorry. I had moved to a little town that I couldn't get internet at, and when I moved back to the city it took awhile to settle down and get a job and start writing again. I am very sorry. I hate it when stories I read are suddenly abandoned, too.

I am currently writing three different stories, in the hope that I won't get bored with just writing one. I plan on updating in a cycle of every week and a half. Again, sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Reveal**

"_**Secrecy has it's place. But that place can never be within a family.**_

_**Everyone has access to that damn rug we brush our secrets under."**_

_**-Annice Johnson **_

They had settled in the only room that could comfortably seat them all- the dining room. It all felt rather formal to Kagome, as if she was taking the stand in front of a judge and jury.

"Kagome, everything is all right. Don't be tense." Inuyasha whispered and gently kissed her cheek before sitting next to her. "Just start where you're comfortable." He smiled slightly, and Kagome could see how hard it was to not ask questions, to not demand answers.

She decided that if these people, who were willing to let her into their family, to bring the danger that had been chasing her for years now, they needed to fully know the truth. Everything. They needed to know before Inuyasha and her told them they had acknowledged that they were each others Chosen. That why they could decide if it really would be smart to let her join their family. The fear, the deep gripping fear, that they would decide against her, terrified her. But she pushed it away. She had made her decision. She would stick to it.

"Kagome, nothing you say could ever change the way we feel about you." Inutashio said softly, hurting for the dark look that had came into her eyes, that look that they had almost erased. "I didn't want you to have to go through this while you were still healing, but we need to know this information. To help protect you and us."

Kagome nodded and took a breath. "I had been in the forest, the one that surrounded the Shrine. I don't usually go there to sleep because I figured that…that Naruku would look there first for me." A dark look came into her eyes, as if the memory was so horrible that the terror of it still made her tremble. Which it did. "He found me." The words came out hoarse.

Everyone in the room tensed and the three people able, growled low, a very dangerous sound. A feral glint in his eye, Inuyasha belied the fury rolling through his body by gently cradling Kagome's hand. "Did he hurt you?" He needed to know the answer and yet he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

Kagome debated with giving him the condensed, kiddy version. But he gently shook his head and cupped her chin so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "Did he hurt you?" She was forced to tell him the truth, compelled by the boiling anger and deep hurt in his gold eyes. Softly, she said, "Yes."

He dropped his hand from her face, and curled it into a fist. Almost immediately, it was back, gently swiping her hair out of her eyes, and kissing her softly on the lips. A kiss of comfort. It was amazing how he made her forget that there was anybody else in the room. "Can you tell me about it.?"

There was restrained rage in his voice, in his eyes, and she smiled softly to comfort him. "He's a demon. Or a hanyou." She continued to talk over their surprised gasps, and shocked stares. "I was never certain which. I could fight him off, but he got me. I think he cracked three ribs. He…enjoys kicking." She winced when Inuyasha's grip tightened and smiled at his silent apology when he let go. "I got away. I healed myself halfway, and fled to downtown."

"You were already hurt when you healed me." It was a statement but Kagome nodded at Sessomaru anyway. "Why only heal yourself halfway? Why not completely? I do not understand." And it bugged the hell out of him, Kagome could tell.

"I've learned…that it was better to, to just heal myself…enough that I could bare it…so that I could heal myself again without passing out, if I needed to." Kagome looked up at the expectant, but confused faces and knew that she was going to have to explain more. "Naraku liked to hurt me. A lot. And after I learned to start healing myself, he started to beat me more. So I healed myself more. But I would pass out from the exhaustion. It takes…a lot from me. Healing. And I didn't, I…" Kagome could feel herself start to get teary eyed, and she pushed that, along with the deep embarrassment out of her mind. Determined to keep herself in control, she forced the words out evenly and in a complete sentence. "I'd rather be conscious and taking the beating than unconscious and not knowing what he is doing."

No one said anything, but Kagome could feel how tense everyone was. She was sorry for that but decided to go on before she lost her nerve. "I had been just wandering around in the city, looking for a safe place to hide and sleep. I'm used to it. Sometimes I couldn't find anyplace so I would just keep walking, around and around, all over the place, until the sun came up."

She looked over at Sessomaru, and tried to smile. "I had been walking when I heard someone curse. He had a gun when I saw him step outside of the alley. He was sweating, and asking why the other man brought a sword." She winced when Rin paled and gripped Sessomaru all the harder. "He puked in the street, when the other man, uh, when he…When you lost your arm." She was trying to find a way to say it without traumatizing the entire family. "The man came out with his sword and a black bag. He said that he got it and he was ready to go. He was very pretty." She smiled when Inuyasha sighed, and muttered something about her 'giving him a complex' about complimenting other men. "It wasn't a nice pretty. It was…scary. Like a beautiful cat that entices you closer before it kills you."

She thought about that analogy and thought that it fit pretty well. "They both got in the car and left. I waited a few seconds to make sure they didn't come back, then I went to see what they had done. That was when I found Sessomaru. You know the rest." She found that telling them the truth hadn't been as hard as she had thought.

"When you healed me," Sessomaru said slowly, as if he was trying to remember back to that night. "It seemed as if you were hurting. Was that your injuries or me?"

Kagome looked away and sighed. "It was my injuries but also…healing isn't an exact art. Every miko that has done it, has done it differently. And because of that, it always effects the miko differently. I hate the thought of inflicting pain. In all other accounts that my mother taught me, it had always hurt." She wondered if anyone noticed the slight hesitation before she said 'mother. She bet they did. "It still hurts, just not the one that I'm healing." She let everyone absorb that before she continued. "Someone must hurt. The ones that I've helped were in enough pain, without me adding more. Besides, I have a very high tolerance for pain."

"Do you think that makes it better?" The hoarse reply came from Rin, her eyes wide, horror filling them. "Don't get me wrong, I'm am completely grateful for what you did. But the way you speak of it…as if you being in pain is any better than Sessomaru."

Kagome frowned, her head slightly tilted. "For years, pain…has been a part of my life. I can cut myself and not feel it. I can handle pain, but what I can't handle is inflicting it. I remember the hopelessness, the fear, the anger, the knowledge that no matter what I do, I can never make him stop. I won't do that to someone else." These were the strongest words she had spoken yet.

"How did you come to be at the same school as us?" Miroku asked politely, Partly because he was simply curious but also to defuse the tension that seemed to crowd the room at her admission. He wondered if she even realized how loved she already was.

Kagome smiled. "I was given a scholarship when I first came back from America. It was a temporary one, for just one year. But I was able to gain the grades that let it continue for the next year." School had been the one place were she was safe. No one noticed her, so no one could hurt her. Physically, that is. She didn't have to worry about Naraku. She could pretend that she was just a normal teenage outcast. It was nice.

Sango was surprised at the admission. Usually when someone was hurt they wanted to be hurt. But as much as she felt for what Kagome had gone through, she couldn't help but see one big hole in her story so far. "How were you able to continue school, if you are running from Naraku? I assume that is who you are running from." Sango caught the look that Inuyasha threw her. Maybe he thought she was being too rough on her.

Kagome smiled. "When I first ran away, I had ran all night. He had almost caught me a few times. When morning came, I didn't know where to go, I was just walking. And I ended up in front of the school. I was probably suffering from shock. I went inside and to class. He never showed up. I was still bleeding from the night before and I figured if he showed up I'd tell, show everyone what he did. But he never did. I think that if he ever reported me missing or as a runaway, too much interest would be taken into his personal life. So he let me be until I was alone and he could get me without anyone knowing. It was the only thing I could think of." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled, tried to show him that she made it okay. But his eyes were hurting and though his hand was so very gentle as it held her hand, she could see him being eaten with guilt. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, you know. Everyone has to go through bad times in their lives. And I'm kinda hoping that mine are over." She said the end softly, and dropped her eyes to his hand holding hers. She was actually praying very hard that the shitty part of her life that she was getting way too used to was over. And the part of her life that involved him was just starting.

The silence that invaded that room was very thick. Inuyasha was having trouble finding his words around a damn stupid knot that was lodged in his throat. But his father spoke for him. "Kagome, I received an acknowledgement from the government about your adoption into the pack. We will be able to welcome you into the family very soon as one of our own. Though you already are."

"Actually, Kagome is my Chosen, and now my intended. When she is added to the pack it will be as my mate." Inuyasha spoke clearly, proudly, and when Kagome looked up at him panicked at his impromptu announcement, he smiled over the shouts of joy from his family. "Don't be afraid, my mate. This is a good thing…for everyone." And when he kissed her, in front of his family, claiming her as his and she him as hers, she believed him.

TBC

Hello! Here is the next chapter. In the next, the reason of how and who Naraku is will be revealed. And also how he erased Kagome and Souta from the records.

Also, I was given advice to shorten my chapters. Easier to read. So, I am giving it a try.


End file.
